


With or Without You

by Serenity2020



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: An alternate story of Audrey and Richard and their struggle to be together.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey fforbes-Hamilton and Marjory Frobisher were in London staying with Audrey’s uncle, Greville Hartley, for the weekend before they graduated from school. He lived in Mayfair and being the black sheep of the family, the 17 year old girls found staying with him very exciting. It was so far removed from their lives in boarding school and their home village of Grantleigh. 

Uncle Greville would leave them to their own devices through the day and at night take them out for a nice dinner and allow them to drink champagne and dance. Audrey knew her parents, Eleanor and George, would be mortified and that’s probably why Uncle Greville did it, but Audrey loved it. She loved the freedom and the fun. The only other thing that was better than this was horse riding. 

“Marjory I’m going to have some fun this weekend!” Audrey announced as they travelled to London. Audrey was charming, confident, stubborn and when her mind was made up there was no use even trying to change it. 

“What do you mean Aud?” asked Marjory. For all of Audrey’s confidence, Marjory had an equal amount of self doubt. She was happy to follow Audrey’s lead and keeping the peace was part of her gentle and naive nature. 

“I’m going to find a boy to have some fun with!” Audrey replied, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. She was quite tall and slim with long golden brown hair and although she felt she was quite plain, her charisma, humor and attractiveness made her far more desirable to men than traditional beauties. 

“Oh Audrey! You can’t do that!” Marjory told her, shocked at the suggestion. 

“Of course I can. And I will. Marjory, before long I will be married off, and a girl needs to have some fun before a life long full of Marton fforbes-Hamilton. Imagine - if he is my only experience in my whole life! No, I am going to have some fun! Someone tall, dark and handsome.” Audrey was already dreaming of her mystery man. 

Of course it went against everything that had been ingrained in them from an early age. Audrey knew her place in life and was happy to accept it, after all it came with Grantleigh Manor. It didn’t mean that she couldn’t have some fun first - certainly Marton would have and would continue to while she was the dutiful wife. 

Marjory was silent. She knew that it was no use trying to change Audrey’s mind. They spent the reminder of the train ride preoccupied in their own thoughts for them weekend. 

Uncle Greville took the girls to a fashionable restaurant for dinner and then to one of his clubs. Although it was exclusive, it was aimed at the up and coming, rather than those who had inherited their position in life. It was lively and had a great band playing jazz music featuring Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett. 

From across the room Audrey noticed a young man, he was tall with thick dark hair, dark eyes and a small moustache. The man was watching her and as their eyes met he offered a cheeky smile and raised his glass, and eye brow, at her. 

“Uncle Greville - who is that man?” she asked, indicating to him.

“Richard DeVere. Just starting to make a name for himself in the food industry. Very successful for someone so young. Bit of a maverick if you ask me.”

“Why’s that?”

“He plays by his own rules, he doesn’t care what the city thinks. That’s okay when you’re on the up, but not too helpful if you become unstuck.”

Audrey nodded. Who cared how unstuck he became - she wasn’t looking for a husband, just someone to have some fun with. 

“Excuse me, I need to powder my nose.”

Audrey stood up. She knew the off the shoulder black dress clung to her svelte figure. She had a peak of cleavage on show and her hair was in a loose chignon. 

Richard’s eyes followed the young lady. There was something about her. She had a confidence and elegance that he found extremely attractive, although she also looked very entitled and he wasn’t sure that this would bode well. 

After Audrey left the ladies bathroom she went to the bar and stood next to Richard while she ordered some drinks. He looked at her more closely. She was young and her eyes were much bluer closer in person. Her voice was as smooth as honey and she smelled just as sweet. 

He smiled at her, “Richard DeVere.” He introduced himself holding out his hand. 

“Audrey fforbes-Hamilton.” She replied with a smile as she shook his hand. Her eyes held him as he returned her smile. 

“Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, pleased to meet you.” His eyes continued to meet her gaze as he thought he had never met a lady who intrigued him as much as she did. 

“And you.” Audrey felt her stomach flip as his handsome face looked at her. She guessed his age to be a little younger than 25, although he had an arrogant air that made him seem older. His aftershave was subtle yet spicy and Audrey had a shiver as he took her hand and kissed it. 

“I hope we can dance later?” Richard asked. 

He saw a blush creep up her neck and found it very endearing. Her eyes studied him brazenly and he could see that she was not someone who was easily intimidated. He liked confident women and Audrey had caught his attention like no other lady ever had. 

“Perhaps.” Audrey was not going to show Richard how much she wanted to dance with him. Despite her objective of a fun weekend, she certainly was not a pushover. He laughed as he accepted the challenge that she lay down. He didn’t care for any bimbos who just wanted him for his money. He was after a strong woman who knew her mind and would be his match. He had just found her. 

Audrey took the drinks from the bar and walked back to the table. 

"Oh gosh Audrey, he's very handsome!" Marjory gushed.

Uncle Greville laughed, "We need to find you a nice suiter, eh Marjory?"

Marjory blushed. Although she was not shy, she did not have Audrey's confidence around men, and the idea of a suitor was almost too exciting to think about.

Richard kept Audrey in his sight, and despite a number of ladies angling for a dance with him, he was determined that Audrey would be the next lady he danced with, so he ignored them all. When he finally caught Audrey's eye again, he indicated the dance floor to her and she gave him the smallest nod. He walked over to her table and introduced himself to Greville and Marjory, then turned to Audrey, "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Audrey did not reply, but she stood up and allowed Richard to take her hand. He was taller than her, even in her heels, and he had strong hands. On the dance floor he put his hand just above her hip and it felt warm, his other hand was holding hers and they regarded each other curiously.

"Do you live in London?" Richard asked her.

"No, I'm from Grantleigh, near Somerset. I'm just here visiting my uncle. What about you?"

"I grew up in London. How long are you visiting?"

"Just for the weekend."

Richard nodded as he looked into her blue eyes. She was terribly attractive, elegant and charming and he wanted to get to know her. Audrey was studying him, there was a mysterious quality to him that Audrey found intriguing. He would be perfect for her weekend fun.

"What do you think of London?" he asked her.

"It's alright. I much prefer the country though." she told him.

"Audrey, excuse me for being forward, but I'm a man who knows and gets what he wants."

"Is that so?" Audrey teased him with a smile.

"Yes it is, and I want to get to know you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boys are too immature for me."

"Don't you want to know if I have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not looking for a husband Mr DeVere." she teased him again.

Richard smiled at Audrey. He wasn't quite sure how to take her. "Please, call me Richard."

"Alright, Richard." 

He loved the way she said his name. 

"I want to kiss you." Richard said, not sure how she would respond, but she smiled at him and allowed herself to move closer into his arms. Richard’s arm moved so that his hand was now on the small of her back and their faces were very close. He leaned in and their lips touched softly. Audrey could taste the scotch on his mouth and his moustache tickled her. 

As they pulled apart, Richard smiled at her. He already knew that he was smitten by her and that small kiss had sealed the deal for him.

"Do you think your uncle would mind if I dropped you home tonight instead of going home with him?" Richard asked, as he nuzzled in against her ear.

Audrey's heart was thumping and her stomach was turning with flutters of excitement. Richard DeVere was the perfect man for this weekend, but now she was unsure if she really was ready for all the fun she had intended. _Stop it Audrey_ , she told herself, _have fun while you still can._

"It's not up to him. What did you have in mind?" she purred.

Richard's knees went weak, as his own heart started to beat faster.

"Just to get to know you better." he said, starting to feel nervous. Although he was a successful businessman, he had not really played the field and was cautious about woman. Richard was not only apprehensive of their motivations, but he harbored a secret background that he was not ready to have made public about him.

"Okay." Audrey agreed.

"Really?"

"Really."

Audrey found him to be a funny man, very confident but something was there just under the surface which lead her to believe that he wanted her approval. It was quite sweet.

"Let's get out of here." he suggested and Audrey nodded. She went and let Uncle Greville and Marjory know, and although neither of them were too happy, Audrey ignored their concerns and said she would see them the next morning.

"Where are we going?" she asked Richard as they walked out to the front of the club.

"I thought we could go somewhere a little quieter. I'd love to get to know you better."

Audrey was giggly from the champagne and laughed at him, "Wow, do you use that line on a lot of ladies?"

Richard's face went red as he realised that Audrey thought he did this regularly, "No, it's not like that! I just really like you." he admitted.

Audrey's eyes narrowed as she sized him up, "Mmm, I'm not sure if believe you but I will give you the benefit of the doubt." she teased him again. In all honesty, Audrey was hoping that he would take her somewhere very private - and comfortable - as she had already decided that Marton fforbes-Hamilton was not going to be her only sexual experience, and Richard looked like a man who would make a lady very happy.

He couldn't believe how flustered she made him. He was used to being cool and in control and at the moment he felt anything but. "I have a room at the Savoy booked." he asked her.

"But don’t you live in London?"

"In Finchley, but my mother is there, and I booked this room a few months ago - it was meant to be for my one year anniversary with my girlfriend - ex girlfriend now."

"Oh?" Audrey was a bit confused that this successful business man still lived at home with his mother. Richard sensed this and added, "My father died many years ago, and so now she lives with me. My girlfriend, Judy, and I broke up because I wouldn’t commit to proposing to her. She wanted us to move in together but I wasn’t ready."

"Oh, okay.” Audrey nodded

"I won’t ask you to do anything, just - you know - to talk."

Audrey nodded, "We'll see." she said with a smile.

They quickly walked to the Savoy and before they knew it, they were in the room with Richard closing the door behind them and they both experienced nervousness setting in.

"Drink?" Richard asked.

"Champagne please." Audrey requested.

Richard got their drinks as Audrey moved to take off her shoes and sit on the lounge.

"Thank you." she said as Richard handed her the champagne.

"Cheers." Richard toasted and they clinked glasses, their eyes never leaving each other.

Richard sat down beside her and took her hand. "Audrey, you are a beautiful woman." he told her as he kissed her hand.

Audrey's stomach fluttered and she wasn't sure how to respond so she just watched him as his kisses started to trail up her arm, then to her neck. His mouth on her skin felt so erotic. He took her glass of champagne and put it on the side table, then kissed her lips. This time, he let his tongue slip in to feel hers and Audrey felt her body begin to respond to him.

Her hands went into his hair as she repositioned her body against his, the whole times their lips and tongues exploring each other. Richard reached for her dress zip and Audrey undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pressing her hands against his chest that had the perfect sprinkling of hair. Richard's kisses went down her neck and as he pulled down her dress, he unclipped her bra and put his mouth around her nipple. Audrey's breath caught as she experienced the most dizzying delight.

"Should we move to the bed, darling?" she murmured to him. 

Richard managed to stand and gather her in his arms to carry to bed and Audrey giggled, "I thought we were just talking?"

"We can stop whenever you want, just tell me when." he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I like this kind of talking." Audrey smiled at him and bought her mouth back to his.

In her mind she really wasn't sure if she was prepared to go through with this encounter. It would be her first time, and she was embarrassed to tell that to Richard but he made her feel so good and her body was yearning for more from him. By the time they were on the bed, the only thing between them was their underpants. 

Richard slid Audrey's pants tantalizingly slowly down her body as he kissed her, when she was free of them he gently parted her legs so that he could start to circle his tongue around her sweet spot. Audrey moaned, she had never felt these waves of pleasure before. Then, he fondled her nipple and the sensations of these together made her breath uneven as she started to experience her first orgasm. It was intense and she was worried about how wet she felt herself getting and if this was abnormal, but she didn't want Richard to stop, it felt so damn good, she wanted him inside her. 

Audrey must have said it out loud, as she heard Richard asked, "Are you sure?" and she nodded, "Yes, now Richard, I need you."

He took off his boxer shorts and she could see his erection. It looked huge and she wasn't sure how it would fit in her, but she didn't care if it hurt, she just needed to feel him in her. He pressed his hardness at her entrance, while still stimulating her with his finger. He felt her entrance contract with her need for him and he slowly eased in. Audrey took in a breath, it was a little uncomfortable, but her wetness helped him in and she moaned again at the sensations he was creating in her body.

Richard almost came when he entered her. She was so tight and wet that he could feel her contractions pushing into him and it was sending him close to the edge. He stroked in and out of her, whilst circling her clit, Audrey moved her hips to try get his penetration further inside her and he groaned as he felt her take him in whole. His movements became jerky as he felt his climax reach and he exploded in at the same time that Audrey's next orgasm took her and her walls spasmed around him. 

Richard collapsed on her, both of their breathing uneven and their bodies with a sheen of sweat. Audrey threaded her fingers through his hair as his head lay between her breasts. They stayed this way for some minutes until their breathing returned to normal. Richard had softened in her and he withdrew. They moved positions so that Audrey was lying in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. He moved his neck to kiss her.

"Audrey, You are amazing, I’ve never felt like this before." he whispered.

"So were you Richard." she replied and she kissed his neck. She had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable but she had never felt such pleasure before, she wanted to do it again.

Richard now played with her hair. She loved being in his arms, he was strong and smelt intoxicating. They kissed passionately. 

"Should we have a shower?" Audrey asked him.

"Mmmm. Sounds good." he replied, but neither of them moved, content to be in each others arms.

"You know Audrey, I have never done this before." Richard said.

"Had sex?" she asked shocked.

"No," he laughed, "but had sex with someone I have just met."

"Really?"

"Really. You know, I've only been with three other woman. And I was in a relationship with them. Never on the first night. What about you?"

"I've never done this on the first night either. But there is something about you, I knew I wanted to." Audrey admitted.

"Same." Richard agreed. 

Audrey pushed herself up to go to the bathroom but Richard pulled her back to him, "Don't go yet. It's nice to hold you."

Audrey snuggled into him. "Tell me about you Richard, I don't really know that much about you."

"What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want to tell me." she replied.

Richard told her about his business, it was where he spent so much time that he did not have spare time for anything else - including relationships. He lived with his mother and he travelled a lot for work as he established the international component of his operations. He was looking at farms for the next stage in his business, of producing his own fresh line.

Audrey loved the sound of his voice. He was confident, yet humble.

"What about you?"

Audrey told him about growing up at the manor, particularly her love of horses and competing in equestrian events (Richard could not help himself but to make a suggestion that she could ride him anytime she wanted), going to boarding school at Cheltenham (although she left out that she was only just about to graduate) and the fforbes-Hamilton's history at Grantleigh.

Richard listened with rapt attention. He could listen to her all day. He was surprised that she was lying here in his arms, it seemed uncharacteristic of her personality type to have sex with a man she had just met, and a grocer at that. He shared that with her.

He was surprised when she laughed. 

"Why's that funny?" he asked her.

"Shut up and kiss me Richard." she told him. Audrey was so compelling to him, he felt himself falling in love with her.

Richard kissed her again and her thigh, that was lying over his manhood, felt him hardening under her. Richard's hands moved to stimulate her again and Audrey responded to him and their kiss deepened. This time Audrey straddled Richard and he used one hand to roll a nipple in his finger and the other rubbing against her clit.

Audrey moaned, he made her feel so good. She moved to lower herself on to his hardness. It was such a weird sensation, but Audrey could not get enough of him. She wasn't quite sure how to move to satisfy him, so she moved her hips around and as he groaned in satisfaction she increased her tempo.

"Oh god, Audrey." he cried as he bucked under her. He felt like she milked every drip out of him as she continued to contract around him.

He pulled her down on to him, and she smiled in happiness that she could satisfy him.

"You're incredible." he said as he kissed her and gently pulled on her hair.

"Thank you." she whispered and she lay on his chest.

After some time they moved off the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. They giggled as they soaped each other up and rinsed off. Richard pulled her into his arms and kissed her, his tongue exploring in her mouth as the water cascaded over them. "God I need you." he groaned to her.

Audrey responded by pulling him to be closer to her.

"What are you doing this weekend? I need to see you again." he said.

"I don't think we have any plans." Audrey replied. Now that she had had her fun with him, she wasn't planning on seeing him again, but he made her feel so good that she wanted to experience him more.

"I need to work in the morning, and I am meant to be at a charity dinner tomorrow night - will you go with me?" he asked her.

"Oh Richard, I don't know. I don't have anything to wear." 

Richard looked at her cheekily and said, "You don't need to wear anything. I'll get another room here, in case you want to come back...."

Audrey laughed. "I don't know about the dinner, but I will meet you after. Or before." she agreed.

Richard was confused. Most women wanted to be seen with him and were trying to get him to commit to them. Audrey was the opposite, she wanted the private time, but not the public and didn't want to commit to anything.

"Or both?" he bargained.

"Both." she laughed and they kissed again.

They dressed and as they went to leave the room, they kissed and held on to one another. Richard was worried that after tonight, he might not ever see her again and that scared him.

Richard stayed with her in taxi to her uncles and then went on to his own home. He reflected on the night and realised that although Audrey had told him a lot about of herself, there was also a lot she didn't tell him. Like how old she was, what she did on a day to day basis, even if she had a boyfriend. He knew that he also didn't share his full story either - his background or his real name. He didn't think someone of her background would appreciate it. He decided that he would tell her when they saw each other next, he knew he wanted more of her and didn't want there to be any secrets between them.

Audrey snuck into Uncle Greville's. Everyone had gone to bed but Marjory was still awake and waiting for her.

"Audrey! What happened?" Marjory whispered.

"We had some fun." Audrey replied with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Marjory asked her.

"Just that - we had fun! He is amazing!" Audrey told her with a sparkle in her eye.

"Will you see him again?"

"He wants to."

"And?"

"And I guess we'll see."

"What about Marton?"

"What about him?"

"Will you still marry him?"

"Oh my goodness Marjory! Yes, I will. At least I will have had some time with a real man though." she said dreamily as she thought about Richard. He was an amazing lover and as she drifted to sleep she thought of the feeling of Richard's body against hers.

Greville woke them up early and said, "Morning girls, time to get up - we're going to the shops! We need to get you some dresses for this charity dinner we are going to tonight."

"What charity dinner?" Audrey asked.

"I forgot all about it - but I was able to get some extra tickets so we can all go together." Greville announced with a smile.

They rushed to the shops and enjoyed Greville's generosity. Audrey found a gorgeous grey silk dress, with a sweetheart neckline and halter straps, that showed a perfect amount of cleavage, as it clung to her svelte waist before dropping to the floor. Most of her back was exposed and she planned on showing it off by wearing her hair in a loose pony tail with curls.

Audrey realised that she had no way of contacting Richard but she was certain that the charity dinner that she was going to had to be the same as the one he mentioned, so she did not worry about not seeing him that afternoon.

Richard also came to the realization that he didn’t have Audrey's details and he was very mad at himself. He couldn't believe he let her slip though his fingers. He was still angry with himself as he dressed in his tuxedo that evening. He had already paid for a suite at the Ritz, where he planned on telling her everything.

Audrey loved to make an entrance, and luckily so did her Uncle Greville. They turned up after most people had already arrived and there was already a throng of activity. A band was playing music softly in the background and trays of pre-dinner drinks were being served. Audrey looked for Richard and saw him standing near the terrace, surrounded by a group of woman. There were a couple trying to hold his attention and Audrey thought he looked quite bored by it all. 

Audrey accepted a champagne and walked over to him, leaving Marjory with Uncle Greville and some of his friends. When her eyes met Richards he nearly dropped his glass of wine. He immediately excused himself from the group and walked quickly to her. 

Richard thought she looked stunning. The dress showed her tall willowy figure off and the sight of her smooth back was almost too much for him to bear. He saw the freckles on her right shoulder and remembered kissing them the night before. He wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her passionately but he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate it, so he leaned in, kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, “I cannot stop thinking about you.”

Audrey smiled at him, “It’s nice to see you too Richard.”

“Can we go on the terrace?” He asked. 

“Of course.” 

Richard took her hand as they walked out. His thumb rubbed against her knuckles. On the terrace he pulled her into his arms and as Audrey clasped her hands behind his neck she smiled up at him. 

“Pleased to see me?” Audrey asked. 

“Definitely." Richard kissed her lips softly, careful not to disturb her lipstick. "You look stunning."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight? And why didn't you leave me your number?" Richard asked her. Audrey had him feeling very confused. Most ladies were trying to lock him down and Audrey was the complete opposite.

"Uncle Greville only told us this morning - then he took us dress shopping. Do you like it?" Audrey asked and Richard stood back and ran his eyes over her again.

"I love it. I can't wait to take it off later." he teased her and she laughed. Then he asked again, "Why didn't you leave me your number?"

"You never asked for it." Audrey smiled at him as her finger trailed his face.

"Well, I'm asking for it now." he kissed her fingers.

Audrey's body was starting to melt, Richard DeVere was so handsome and charming. She was looking forward to time alone with him later that night. 

As they walked in from the terrace, Greville's eyes followed them. They made an attractive pair, but he was concerned that Audrey was too young for the business man. Yes, she was very mature but she was still a schoolgirl, even though she looked older and was about to graduate. He was hopeful that Audrey was defying her parents wishes for the marriage to Marton and on that basis alone he was prepared to give Audrey some more space and time with Richard DeVere.

Although they sat separately, and Audrey was able to observe many woman trying to get Richard's attention, as soon as the dancing started Richard came and took Audrey to the dance floor. This time he held her much closer and placed his hand on her bare back. They faces were also close, as they were cheek to cheek and they whispered into each others ears.

"I dreamed about you last night." Richard said.

"I dreamed about you too."

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

"Same."

"I'm glad that we have. There is something special about you Audrey, I can't get you out of my mind."

"Really?"

"Really. Are you surprised?"

"I just thought that you have so many women around you..."

"None like you."

They danced in comfortable silence.

"I have a suite here for tonight." Richard told her.

"Since you didn't get my number, were you planning on taking someone else?" she teased him.

"Would that make you jealous?"

"No." she laughed. "Would you like me to be?"

"Mmmm. I think so."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Were you planning on taking someone else?"

"No, I guess I hoped that you would find me."

"And I did."

"Yes, you did."

Audrey loved the sensation of his fingers rubbing her back gently. She thought he was probably the sexiest man she had ever met, not that she had met that many. On top of this he was charming, handsome, smart, confident and sweet. Whoever ended up marrying Richard DeVere would be a very lucky lady.

"When can we leave this dinner?" he asked as he nuzzled against her ear.

"Let's go now."

Audrey told Marjory briefly that she was leaving. She knew that Marjory was upset with her, but Audrey knew that Marjory would forgive her, and she only had tonight to spend with Richard.

In the lift, Richard pulled her close and started to kiss her neck. "You taste so good." he murmured. 

They reached the room and as they closed the door behind them, they threw their arms around each other and kissed deeply with passionate abandon. Richard's hands gripped into Audrey's hair and then trailed down her back. He couldn't get enough of her and felt his body responding. He broke the kiss as he wanted to slow down.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked him.

She looked worried and Richard kissed her softly. "Nothing, I just want to go slowly."

"Oh." she smiled, now that she had her confidence back and leaned in to kiss him.

He unzipped her dress as their kiss continued and Audrey undid his bowtie and buttons. She kissed down his neck, over his chest hair and over his stomach, to his trousers when she undid the these also. They shrugged their clothes off.

Richard wanted to slowly ravish Audrey. He wanted to kiss every part of her body, he wanted her to experience the most intense orgasm she would ever have. He started with kissing her breasts and grazing his teeth on her nipples, his hands were already rubbing against her clit. Then he kissed her stomach and over her hips, down her legs and then back up until he was at her entrance. His tongue started to circle her clit as his hand moved to gently roll her nipple in between his fingers.

Audrey couldn't stop her moans of pleasure, she had completely surrendered to Richard as he transported her to a level of ecstasy that she had never felt before. Richard felt his own body responding to Audrey's pleasure, and as her first orgasm subsided he continued to gently lick her clit as his fingers stimulated her entrance and Audrey started to writhe in pleasure until she was calling his name and begging him to enter her, "Harder, faster." she commanded him.

Richard penetrated her as quickly as he could and tried to control his thrusts but his primal needs took over and he felt himself pushing deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, until the strong contractions of Audrey took him to his own peak and he called her name, "Audrey, oh, Audrey." and came inside her. 

They lay entwined. Richard’s fingers trailing gently along her back as Audrey lay in his arms. Audrey closed her eyes. She wanted to remember the feeling of his chest hair against her cheek, his breath on her head, his fingers on her skin, his smell, his taste, everything about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Richard asked her.

"You and how good you make me feel." Audrey replied. "What about you, what are you thinking about?"

"You.....I've never felt like this before, I'm serious."

They were silent as they both thought about this. Audrey wondered if he would still feel like this if he knew she was 17 and only just about to leave school. 

Richard started to feel nervous about telling Audrey about his background. He didn’t want to scare her away but he felt that she deserved for him to upfront. 

"Audrey, I wanted to tell you some more about me."

"Alright, you sound very serious though."

Richard laughed nervously, "I just don't want to scare you away."

"I don't scare easily." Audrey said, knowing that it wouldn't really matter what he told her, they would never see each other after that weekend anyway.

Richard snuggled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"It's just that I wanted you to know that I was born in Czechoslovakia and I immigrated to England when I was a very young boy. I grew up very poor, and when I started in business I changed my name from Bedřich Polouvicek to Richard DeVere - not because I am ashamed of my heritage but to help me be successful in my business."

"Oh, I see." Audrey thought about what he had said. Of course it made no difference to her, she could never have him as a boyfriend anyway. Besides, she doubted he would want to be with her if he knew she was a 17 year old school girl.

"Does that make you think differently of me?" he asked.

"Of course not, Bedřich Polouvicek." Audrey propped up on her elbow and kissed him.

Richard thought Audrey was perfect, was she too good to be true? He felt like he was falling in love with her, which was not like him at all. In relationships he was very cautious by nature, he liked to move slowly. With Audrey, it was so different already. He was completely comfortable being himself with her, yet she kept him on his toes.

He was delicious, Audrey thought. She wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with him, what would he be like as a boyfriend? He was certainly an exceptional lover and a gentleman. It was such a shame that she wouldn't be able to spend more time with him.

Audrey moved so that she was straddling him. She kissed his lips and then moved down to kiss his neck, his chest, down his stomach and she felt him growing under her. She moved so that she could kiss his hardness and he moaned at the feeling of pleasure her lips were giving him. Although Audrey felt unsure and inexperienced, she was comfortable to experiment with Richard. As he continued to moan with satisfaction, Audrey wanted to continue to please him.

Richard was feeling too close to the edge, he sat up and pulled Audrey up to kiss her, then her breasts, as she was able to maneuver so that he penetrated her. They both shared their gratification at being joined. Audrey loved that Richard was so vocal, that she could hear his response to her.

As they moved together, Audrey felt more comfortable in calling his name as she felt the waves of ecstasy roll over her and hearing her excited Richard to the point that he felt his orgasm ripple through him and explode in her as her own orgasm pulsed around him.

Audrey's legs were wrapped around him and he wanted them to stay there. He kissed her and then nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked her.

She thought about it, how nice it would be to fall asleep and then wake up in his arms. She also knew that she was pushing the boundaries with Uncle Greville and not coming home would be too far. Audrey decided she would stay until Richard fell asleep and then quietly leave.

"Mmmm." Audrey agreed.

They moved so that they were under the covers and Audrey was cocooned against Richard. As he held her, he kissed the freckles on her shoulder and he quickly fell asleep, sated from their night. Audrey also allowed herself drift off to sleep in the safety of his arms.

When she woke, it was 2am and she was still in his arms. She moved slowly out of his arms and he stirred, but did not wake. She lovingly looked at his sleeping face and was sad that she would not see him again. After gently folding his clothes and writing him a note, Audrey dressed and quietly left the suite.

Uncle Greville was awake and waiting up for Audrey, and as she let herself in, he said, "Audrey, we need to talk."

She nodded and followed him into his study. 

"What's going on Audrey?" he asked her gently. Audrey could see that she was not in trouble with him, but that he was worried about her.

"I don't know what you mean Uncle Greville." she deflected his question.

"I mean with Richard DeVere and not coming home until the early hours. You're still at school and he is a grown man. Does he know you're only 17?"

Audrey shook her head, "No, and nothing is going on. I just like spending time with him. I won't be seeing him again."

Greville nodded, he wasn't sure if he believed her. "And Marton?"

"I'm still marrying him, I don’t have a choice." Audrey could feel tears in her eyes.

Greville put his arm around her, "Yes, my dear, you do."

"Mummy and Daddy want me to marry Marton. And that's where my life is - at Grantleigh."

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I guess I want to be at the manor, to manage everything there."

"You guess? Audrey, you are one of the most determined people I know. If you don't want this, what is stopping you?"

"I do want it." she said purposefully, "It's just that I wanted to spend time with another man before I am with Marton forever, and Richard is a wonderful man. I wish I could spend more time with him, but even if I did, we don't have a future."

"Why?"

"Well, for a start, he doesn't know I'm seventeen and still at school. Even if I refused to marry Marton, Mummy and Daddy would never accept Richard, and I don't think I could marry a grocer."

"He's a successful businessman Audrey. He is going place."

"It doesn't matter - I don't think we could be together. Anyway, I'm not going to see him again."

"Okay." Greville nodded, he knew he would not get any further with his stubborn niece and he walked them out of the study. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, my dear. You know your old uncle here will always support you, no matter what you do."

"Thank you Uncle Greville, good night."

When Audrey went into the bedroom, Marjory was asleep and did not wake up. She changed into her nightie and didn't bother to have a bath, she loved the smell of Richard on her skin and wanted to keep it for as long as possible. In bed, she thought of her night with him and how she wished to still be lying in his arms. She knew that she would never get him out of her heart or mind and would always wonder 'what if'. 

...

Richard awoke and his heart sank as he saw that Audrey had left. He saw the note on his folded clothes, and picked it up.

_Dear Richard,_

_Thank you for an amazing weekend._

_Yours,_

_Audrey xo_

He didn't understand why she had done this, he felt that they had a real connection, that they would have a relationship. He honestly thought he had met the woman he would marry. His emotions turned to anger as his confusion continued to build. Although he didn't have her number, he knew that she was Greville Hartley's niece and that she lived at Grantleigh. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted to see her again to know why she did this. He was determined to make this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month now since the weekend that Audrey and Richard met. Since the Saturday night, or early Sunday morning, when they last saw each other, they had both been unable to block the memories or feelings from their time together.

Back at Grantleigh, Audrey found Marton to be even more insufferable than he was previously, especially as she continued to compare him to Richard DeVere. She kept herself busy, training for the Badminton cross country event coming soon and helping her mother prepare for the Summer Hunt Ball. 

Richard had always been very focused on his business and this continued but with thoughts of Audrey continuing to distract him. He just couldn't get that damn woman out of his mind. He wanted to see her again and ask her just what exactly went on that weekend. Why she left and didn't leave her number. He had purchased a picture of them together at the ball which he kept in his top draw at work, along with her note, and would pull it out to look at her and remember their weekend. 

Richard knew he had to see her again and devised a plan where he would try to get close to Greville Hartley to organise a visit for him to Grantleigh.

His plan worked and a couple of weeks later he and Greville were on the way to the estate for a day visit. Greville had spoken to Audrey's father George to ask him if a business man interested in how farming works could come and have a look around and George agreed. They were invited to join the fforbes-Hamilton's for lunch which they accepted. Greville knew Richard wanted to see Audrey and he was happy to facilitate this plan under the guise of a 'farm visit'. He wasn't sure how Audrey would react to this visit, he just hoped that she would be there after all he had gone through to arrange it.

They arrived at the estate just after 10am. They met George at the farm office and he gave them a tour of the farm with Mr Miller, the Farm Foreman. As they finished, Richard could see a horse and rider in the field practicing jumps, when he mentioned this, George replied, "That's my daughter Audrey. She's an excellent rider, she's getting ready for Badminton." Richard stopped to watch her riding. She looked perfectly at home. He thought back to his comment about her riding him and the feeling of her on him and he flushed.

They watched her riding back to the stables and as she came closer she had to look twice to see if it really was true. Richard DeVere was here at Grantleigh. Audrey felt her face to start to blush with uncertainty of how to approach the situation. She had not planned on ever seeing him again, and here he was and looking as handsome as she remembered. 

Their eyes stayed connected, and Richard thought how beautiful she looked. She wasn't wearing any make up and in her riding gear she looked fresh and younger than the nights they spent together. He especially loved how her breeches clung to her long legs. As Audrey dismounted the horse, she went to her Uncle Greville and kissed his cheek, with Richard she put out her hand formally and said, "I'm pleased to see you again, Mr DeVere." 

"And you, Miss fforbes-Hamilton." he replied a little confused with the formality, but happy to play along.

"You've met before?" George asked.

Audrey nodded, "Yes, it was at the charity dinner that Uncle Greville took Marjory and I to. Are you visiting?"

"Yes. I'm interested in farming and so your uncle organised a tour here for me."

“He’s spent the morning seeing how a farm works.” George added, “Maybe if you’ve finished riding you could show him some of the rest of the estate, while your mother and I talk to Greville?”

"Me? Maybe Marton could?” Audrey replied. 

“No, he’s busy.” George told her. Audrey was about to start sulking when her father gave her a look that stopped her. 

"That would be wonderful if you could Miss fforbes-Hamilton." Richard said with a smile although he was confused by Audrey not being happy to see him. 

Audrey and her father discussed where Richard had already been, and decided that Audrey could show him Peregrine's Folley and some of the outer fields. George was oblivious to their past history and with Audrey's engagement to Marton already confirmed, he saw no harm in her helping with the tour.

As Audrey and Richard started to walk away, George commented, "And when you get back, you can meet Marton - Audrey's fiancé. We're just waiting for her to turn 18 before they get married."

Richard felt his heart stop - Audrey was only 17? and she was engaged? Audrey's heart stopped too, her own secret from Richard was now in the open. They walked in silence, both lost for words. When they came to the first gate, Audrey opened it and let Richard pass before closing it behind him. He finally said, "You're only 17?"

Audrey's eyes met his and she nodded. "Actually, I was in London on a weekend break from school." she admitted. "I didn't want to tell you, I was worried that it would scare you away from me."

Richard eyes looked over her. "Is that why you didn't leave me your number?"

"No, I didn’t leave my number because I'm not looking for a boyfriend." she told him. 

They started to walk in silence again. Richard's head was spinning, although it made more sense now. He couldn't reconcile that Audrey was only 17, she was so mature. They reached Peregrine's Folley and Audrey told him the history of the namesake. They sat on the bench in the shelter.

"What happened that weekend Audrey?" he finally asked her and he turned to face her.

She looked at him, "I know it's not long until I marry Marton, and I wanted to use that weekend to have some fun. To experience new things, and not with Marton. I'm sorry Richard, I didn't mean you any harm. I didn't think we would ever see each other again."

"What do mean 'new things'?"

Audrey felt her face go red, "Well, I was a virgin...." she said softly.

Richard took in his breath. This was almost more that he could take. "Oh god, Audrey, if I had known, well, I -"

"You would have been scared off. A seventeen year old, school girl virgin."

"Yes, probably."

Audrey nodded.

"But only because I would want to wait so that it was special for you." he explained.

"It _was_ special. I have no regrets." she said softly and defiantly, looking into his dark eyes. 

"And that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. What do you want from me Richard?"

"I, I don't know. I just thought we had something special." Richard was at a loss of words.

Audrey took his hand, "We did."

"And now?"

"Richard, don't go getting all serious on me. It was a weekend. A weekend I will always remember. That's it."

"It was more than that for me."

"Richard, you're not looking for a serious relationship. You told me you broke up with your girlfriend because she wanted you to commit to more and you don't want that."

"It's different with you. I would marry you tomorrow if you would say yes."

Audrey stood up, "Come on Richard, let's get back for lunch."

"So, you're not even happy to see me?"

"Don't sulk Richard, I didn't ask you to find me." Audrey couldn't believe how cruel she was being to Richard. His presence here had made her nervous, she wasn't sure how she could talk to him without showing her true feelings for him. Instead of giving in to her heart, she decided the best way was to drive him away.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Richard replied angrily. Who was this woman? Certainly not the person he fell in love with.

"You thought wrong." Audrey yelled back and marched away.

Richard followed her, although she was quite speedy and he was almost jogging to keep up. They didn't speak the whole way back to the manor.

...

It was almost time for lunch, so Audrey left Richard with her father and Greville and went upstairs to get changed. She had a quick bath and changed into a fashionable skirt and top then she put some light makeup and brushed her hair and left it out. When she got downstairs everyone was at the table and waiting on her to start. She felt Richard's eyes on her as she walked in and sat down.

He finally saw Audrey in her normal clothing and she looked beautiful. The time outdoors had her eyes sparking and her skin was still a little flushed, giving her a healthy glow. She ignored him and he continued to feel hurt, confused and angry by her treatment of him. He tried to offer her a smile, but she did everything she could not to look at him.

"Finally, she's here. Let's get started." Marton commented.

The table had been arranged so that she was sitting directly across from Richard. Over lunch her father and Marton asked Richard a lot of questions about his business and it was clear that they found their position far superior to his. Marton invited Richard to the hunt and Hunt Ball the following weekend, and to stay with them.

Richard looked at Audrey to see her reaction, she was difficult to read and before he could reply she said, "Richard doesn't ride."

"Well maybe you could teach him." Marton said and laughed, knowing that Audrey wanted a role in the hunt. "Anyway, if he doesn't want to ride, he can still come to watch and then stay for the ball."

"I'd love to." Richard said before Audrey could reply, "and I would love if Audrey could teach me. I'm afraid I've never even been on a horse before."

Audrey looked mortified. Not only was she missing out on doing the hunt properly, Richard would be staying for the weekend. Why on earth would he accept that invitation?

Richard decided that two could play this game and he was not going to give up so easily. The fact that she was going to have to teach him would force them to spend time together.

"That's settled then." Marton replied. The talk moved on to cricket and Audrey completely zoned out as she plotted for ways to undo these new arrangements.

When lunch was over Greville announced that the needed to be on their way but would be back to stay the following weekend.

"I say, maybe Marj could be Richard's partner for the Hunt Ball?" Marton suggested. Then he said to Richard, "Aud's best friend, Marjory Frobisher."

"That sounds wonderful, I'd love to." Richard replied happily, noticing Audrey's eyes narrowing jealously. "I'm looking forward to seeing you all next weekend."

Richard just raised his eyebrows at her and then started to shake the men's hands to say goodbye. When he came to Audrey, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smelt fresh, like soap with a hint of floral perfume and he knew that he would counting down the hours until he was back there next weekend.

...

The week dragged by for both of them. Audrey was still mad at Marton for inviting Richard and giving Audrey the job of riding with him. She had hoped to forget her feelings for him by never seeing him again. But she couldn't fight her feelings of excitement and anticipation to see him. She had behaved so dreadfully last weekend, she didn't know if he would even speak to her. To top if off he was going to the ball with Marjory, who was over the moon excited. 

Greville and Richard arrived early Saturday morning. Richard had purchased the proper attire and felt quite silly, he had a black jacket though and saw all the other men looked the same, but in the red jacket, when he joined them in the great hall for the briefing. He saw Audrey immediately, looking very sexy in her hunting pinks, which showed off her long and lean legs. Richard made his way over to her and Marjory.

He had already decided that he would play hard to get with Audrey this weekend, to see if this if prompted a different reaction with her.

"Ready to play teacher today?" he joked when he saw her, then he leaned in to kiss her cheek, and then Marjory's.

Audrey laughed, he loved her laugh, "Yes. You know Marton only suggested it, so that I can't beat him. I'm still mad at him."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"No." Richard smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm looking forward to tonight Richard." Marjory squeaked.

"So am I. Thank you for agreeing to be my partner." Richard replied. His eyes regarded Marjory, she was very pretty. Audrey's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange.

"Oh gosh, of course." Marjory gushed.

"Alright, we need to get going." Audrey moved them along.

"Until later Marjory." Richard said as Audrey started to move him away from her.

"What was that?" Audrey snapped at him as they walked towards the stables.

"What?" Richard hoped he sounded innocent, as he hid a smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my partner, oh gosh!" Audrey imitated them.

"Marjory is very pretty." Richard commented, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

Audrey rolled her eyes, they were at the horses. She instructed Richard on how to mount the horse, how to sit and handle the reins.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked her with a smile.

"Not really, but lets see if we can get you there." Audrey replied briskly.

She mounted her horse and together they joined the back of the hunt pack, where they could ride slowly. Audrey pointed out tips to help his riding style in a very matter of fact tone. Richard enjoyed watching her ride, she looked so beautiful. His mind was taken back to their weekend and as he remembered Audrey straddling him, he felt himself stir. He desperately looked around for another distraction.

"What's wrong? You're not concentrating." she told him crossly.

Richard looked at her again, "You're very attractive when you're angry." he said to her cheekily.

Audrey narrowed her eyes and then looked away so that she was watching the hunt.

"Audrey?"

"Mmmm?" Audrey responded but continued to look ahead.

"Are you jealous that I'm going to the ball with Marjory tonight?" 

"No," Audrey lied, and felt her neck start to flush, "Why should I be?"

"I'll have my arms around her all night." Richard continued to needle her.

"I'm sure she will enjoy that." Audrey refused to buy into the conversation but Richard could see her neck and face flush so he knew that she did care.

Richard let it rest as he knew from her reaction that she did want him, despite her behaviour towards him.

Audrey stewed as she thought about Richard and Marjory together, she wished that he had not intervened in her life. Everything was going along normally, yes she thought about him but in a way that she could control, which she felt came undone when he was around.

As they were coming to the end of the hunt, Richard was tired of Audrey's indifference towards him and so had another go at getting a reaction from her.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." he started.

"Really?"

"Really. I think Marjory will be a wonderful date." 

Audrey glared at him, "If you are trying to make me jealous, you are failing. Miserably!"

"Why would I try to make you jealous?" Richard continued to needle her.

"I don't know. Just like I don't know why you even came this weekend. I missed out on having a position in the hunt, to teach you. Then I've had to listen to you and Marjory go on about each other. Just so you know, you won't go as far with her as you did with me." Audrey replied, and although her voice was low, he could hear every word as she seethed at him.

"That's fine." he replied.

"Good."

"Great."

Audrey bit her lip to stop having the final word. Richard DeVere upset her world and she didn't know how to act around him. Of course she was jealous about Marjory and Richard being paired for the night. 

"Come around to the stables and we can dismount there." Audrey instructed him.

When they got there, Audrey demonstrated the dismount and Richard followed her lead, although becoming a little tangled up which made Audrey laugh. Richard joined in and they were soon bent over laughing together.

"There it is." he said to her.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"You." he smiled at her, "I've missed seeing the real you."

Audrey's smile faded as she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the horses. She really needed to do a better job of keeping up her guard near him. Richard stayed with her, and tried to help, with the horses having their saddles, bites and reins removed. At one stage one of the horses started to give Richard a hard time and Audrey commented, "I told you horses are very smart animals." before moving in to do the work herself.

They walked back to the manor to prepare for the ball.

"Audrey?" Richard asked, hoping she would stop but she kept walking as she replied.

"Yes Richard?"

"Can you stop walking for a moment?"

Audrey stopped and turned to face him. He couldn't quite read her expression, the best he could manage was that she looked displeased. 

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to ask, will you save a dance for me tonight?" Richard asked softly, and he saw her expression change as her she tried to hide a smile.

"Well, if you can drag yourself away from Marjory for one dance, I suppose I could." she replied, and Richard smiled knowing that he could look forward to it.

...

They didn't see each other again until the ball had started. As Audrey walked down the staircase they locked eyes immediately. Richard was standing next to Marjory but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her dress was gold with thin straps and a deep v neck and exposed most of her back. She had redone her hair, but kept a similar chignon style that she had that day riding, although it was looser, with her fringe swept across.

Audrey saw Richard and Marjory together and felt her heart quicken. He looked incredibly handsome, and he raised his eyebrow at her and offered a small sexy smile as their eyes stayed connected. 

Marton greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her, breaking their connection. "You look gorgeous tonight, darling." he told her.

"Thank you Marton." she smiled.

"Let's go and see Marjory and that DeVere fellow." he suggested, although it was last place Audrey wanted to be, and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards Marjory and Richard.

As Richard saw them approaching, he put his arm around Marjory, who blushed and leaned into him.

"Hello you two!" Marton boomed. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes!" Marjory swooned.

"It's wonderful." Richard agreed, "And Marjory here has been delightful." Audrey glowered at Richard. Who did he think he was fooling? The only thing that would happen here is that Marjory would have her heart broken. 

"Richard is the best date. Look - he brought me a corsage." Marjory showed them.

"Excellent stuff." Marton replied.

"You're very quiet." Richard said to Audrey.

"I'm speechless." Audrey told him. There was so much that she wanted to say, but she could not. She was angry that he was there, jealous that he was with Marjory, concerned that her friend did not see the game he was playing and angry at herself for wanting a man that she couldn't have.

"Yes, Aud, has the cat got your tongue?" Marjory asked. 

"No, but I can see some people that I need to talk to. If you'll excuse us." Audrey walked away. Marton looked surprised but shrugged as he said "Women, eh?" and followed after her.

"What's he like?" Richard asked Marjory.

"Marton? He's lots of fun!" Marjory replied. She was smarter than her friend gave her credit for. She could see the chemistry between Richard and Audrey and although she desperately wanted Richard to be in love with her, Marjory could see that Richard's attention was on Audrey. She also could sense Audrey's meanness towards Richard was driven by her lack of control over the situation.

"And he and Audrey?" Richard tried to dig.

"They'll be getting married soon."

"Are they happy?"

"Yes, I think so."

Richard could tell he wasn't getting very far, and he asked Marjory to dance, which she happily agreed to. On the dance floor, Richard was careful to hold Marjory closely, but not too close. He wanted to make sure Audrey could see them. It didn't take long. Marton and Audrey were soon on the dance floor and Richard felt his own jealousy rear when he saw Audrey in Marton's arms.

He maneuvered so that they were next to each other. When the song ended, Richard suggested that they swap partners for the next song and Marton and Marjory agreed.

Richard was delighted to have Audrey in his arms. Her skin was smooth and she fitted against him like a hand in a glove. 

"Don't be mean to me tonight Audrey." he murmured in her ear. 

Audrey felt her heart beating quickly. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She closed her eyes briefly as she imagined it was just the two of them.

When Audrey didn't respond, he went on, "I'm sorry that I crashed into your world here. I just needed to see you. I won't do it again."

She still didn't respond. So he continued, "Will that make you happy?"

"Not really, but it is for the best." Audrey finally replied. She blinked away her tears so that they didn't fall down her cheeks.

"You look stunning tonight, by the way."

"Thank you. So do you." They looked into each other’s eyes as the photographer captured this tender moment whilst they danced in comfortable silence, both daydreaming of what could have been. 

"Can we dance again?" Richard asked her when the dance ended.

"Perhaps." she said with a smile, and he smiled back at her and kissed her hand.

Audrey couldn't stand seeing he and Marjory together, it really cut through her. When they danced again, Audrey said to him, "I know you are trying to make me jealous. But please don't hurt Marjory."

"I'm offended," Richard told her, "I really like her. This isn't all about you."

"Isn't it?" Audrey didn't believe him.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you, I think you're trying to make me jealous."

"You have a big head." Richard told her.

"Is this really going to be our last conversation?" 

Richard pulled her to him in response.

"Just don't hurt her." Audrey said softly.

"I won't." he promised.

Even though they kept their eyes on each other for the rest of the ball, they didn't talk again after that. 

When Audrey got to her bedroom, there was an envelope on the bed. When she opened it, she saw it was a picture of her and Richard at the charity ball, his business card - which he had written his home details on as well - and a note. She read it.

_Dear Audrey,_

_You are always in my thoughts. Reach out anytime._

_Forever Yours,_

_Richard_

She looked at the photo. She was so happy in it and it made her ache for Richard. Audrey hid the envelope and its contents in her drawer and went into her ensuite for a bath and to get ready for bed. She put on her gown and locked her bedroom door as she crept down the hallway. It was not uncommon for her to lock her door at night, mostly to keep Marton away.

She knocked gently on the guest bedroom that Richard was in. He opened the door and let her in. Audrey locked his bedroom door behind her. 

"Hi." Richard said as his eyes ran over here. She had on a light robe, and not much else. With just the lamp on in the room, it threw a soft light over her.

"Hi." Audrey replied nervously. Audrey had no idea what possessed her to act so impulsively, she just knew that she wanted to be with Richard, even if it was only for the night.

He held out his hand to her and she accepted it, so he pulled her into him. With his free hand, he traced her jaw and then drew her face close to him, so that their lips gently met. Audrey melted against his warm, strong body as their lips kissed and their tongues explored. Audrey untied his robe, where he only wore boxer shorts underneath and felt his muscles against her skin.

They broke apart and Audrey said, "I'm still only 17." and smiled at him. He returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

Audrey nodded and pulled him back into another kiss as she pushed off his robe. Richard undid her robe and let it slide down her shoulders. There was only there underpants left between them. Richard picked her up, as if she was as light as a feather, and Audrey wrapped her legs around him. They moved to the bed and Richard sat down, he moved his hand over her back to keep her close and to feel her smooth skin. He could feel her breasts against his chest and he moaned from the sensation as Audrey moved her hips so that she ground against his erection.

Richard peeled off her underwear and his own at the same time and then they fell back onto the bed together and repositioned so that Audrey was lying on her back and Richard on his knees, in between hers. He slowly kissed her lips, down her neck, to each breast where he lightly grazed his teeth over her nipples, across her stomach and then he parted her legs to stroke her clit with his tongue.

He could feel Audrey's breath change as she held in her moans of enjoyment. Richard loved her taste, and he continued to suck, lick and kiss her sweet spot until she couldn't take the pleasure any longer and murmured, "I need you inside me."

Richard's erection was so hot and hard by then, he almost came the moment he entered her. He loved her wetness, and he wanted to make the most of their time together, so he penetrated her slowly listening to her breathing to get his cues. "More." she whispered. Richard thrust into her, driving them both into orgasms. He repeated his thrusts quickly as he felt Audrey pulse around him, tighter and tighter and he couldn't hold off any more and he exploded in her.

They were both quietly panting as Richard lay on her for a minute to catch his breath. He went to roll off her, but she held him there, "Just stay for another minute, I like this feeling." she told him. 

Richard put his head between her breasts and listened to her heart beating, while Audrey ran her finger through his hair. She liked his weight on her, it was comforting. When he did roll off, they moved up to both put their heads on the pillows and turned on their sides to face each other.

"I've missed you." Richard whispered as he ran his fingers along her body.

Audrey shook her head, "Richard, don't." 

"You haven't missed me?"

Audrey leaned in to kiss him. She loved the feeling of their bodies being together. Richard's arm went around her. When their kiss ended, he asked, "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Talking is overrated. It won't achieve anything." she replied, but with a smile, as she brushed his hair off his face.

"You know I want you." he said.

"Take me." she whispered.

"I want more than your body Audrey. I have never felt like this before."

"Richard, please -"

"No, I won't stop. At least tell me why." 

“You know why. It’s not complicated. I’m getting married to Marton. I don’t want a relationship. I just wanted someone to, well, you know ...”

“So you don’t feel anything for me?”

Audrey felt tears well in her eyes. “Of course I do.” She said and her voice was hoarse. “But it doesn’t matter because I am marrying Marton.”

“Don’t. Don’t marry him, marry me instead.”

“Richard please, stop talking or I will go back to my room.” Audrey begged him as a tear escaped. 

Richard brushed it away. “What happens after tonight?”

“I live my life and you live yours.”

“Never to cross paths again?” 

Audrey shook her head. 

“I can’t Audrey -“

“I will leave this room -“

“Alright. I’ll stop talking, but I’ll never stop loving you.” Richard leaned in a kissed her. “Can we have tonight?”

Audrey nodded and kissed him. She needed him, as much as she could get in the time that they had. Her hand moved down to his cock, it stirred under her touch and she was delighted to see the effect of her touch on him. He grew harder and larger as she massaged him. She felt some drops of cum on his tip and she used it to rub on his head. He groaned through their kiss as he felt the pleasure from her touch. 

Richards hands moved to stimulate Audrey but she moved his hand so that she could concentrate on him. She watched his face, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations she was creating. “Oh Audrey.” He moaned over and over again. 

When he was close to his climax, he murmured, “Let me come inside you. I need you.”

Audrey climbed on to straddle him and lowered herself on to him. Richard groaned as he entered her wet walls. Audrey moved her hips to create the friction and thrust that he needed. She quickly felt her orgasm build. His breathing became uneven as he felt himself lose control and she followed quickly after. Audrey loved watching his response to her. 

When he was empty, he pulled her to lie on him and he held her. He wanted to talk more, to try and make her understand that she didn’t have to marry Marton but he was not willing to risk her leaving if he tried. Instead, he ran his hands over her back and through her hair and kissed her. 

They lay together just enjoying their closeness and the feeling of each other. They both dozed off and when Audrey woke it was early the next morning. She kissed Richard’s head as she started to move off the bed. Richard grabbed her, “Don’t go yet.” He whispered. 

Audrey leaned in and kissed him. “I need to, everyone will be up soon.”

“I’m up now.” he told her and pressed her hand against his erection. 

Audrey giggled. “So you are. Maybe Marjory could fix it for you?”

“Come here.” He growled and pulled her too him. Audrey giggled again as he tickled her.

“Shhhh.” She told him. 

They kissed. And Audrey threw her leg over him so he could enter her, but Richard wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before they got to that, so he moved his hand down into her private folds and slowly circled her clit with his thumb as his fingers played at her entrance and he felt her wetness on him. Waves of ecstasy washed over her and Richard could feel her contracting around his fingers so he moved to penetrate her and she gasped when he did and Audrey moved her hips forward so that he could get further inside her. 

They moved together in rhythm as they experienced fulfillment from their physicality. They whispered each other’s name as they tried to be discreet. Audrey felt tears roll down her cheeks. She knew it was their last time together. 

“Darling, don’t. Otherwise I will too.” Richard soothed her. He kissed her tears and held her in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Audrey choked out and she moved so that Richard could hold her. Her breathing returned to normal and she sat up. 

“I have to go now. Don’t forget me.” She leaned in to kiss him for the last time. 

“Never.” Richard watched her get up and put on her pants and robe and quietly open and close the door. He closed his eyes and smelt her pillow for her scent. He felt his own tears now. 

Audrey made it back to her room without being seen. She lay on her bed and thought of her night with Richard. She loved and needed him but she knew these were wasted emotions, they didn’t have a future. But she would always remember him. 

....

Audrey wouldn’t look at him at breakfast the next morning. It was like she was ignoring him, that nothing has happened the night, even hours before, between them. She had riding gear on and looked very sexy.

“Sleep well?” Marton asked him

“Yes, very.” Richard replied. 

“Audrey, you're not going to church today?” Her mother, Eleanor, asked, seeing Audrey's outfit. 

“Not today. I want to practice for Badminton and see Uncle Greville off.”

“Okay, but no excuses next week.”

“Yes Mummy.”

“Do you go to church Richard?” Eleanor asked. 

“Not often.” he admitted. 

“Do you want to come with us?” 

“Mummy! Of course he doesn’t want to hear the rector drone on all morning!” Audrey chimed in and Richard smiled at her. Audrey let their eyes stay connected for a moment before smiling as she looked away. 

“Audrey!” Eleanor chided her. 

The rest of breakfast passed with Eleanor and George leaving for church and Marton going for a ride. Audrey had coffee in the drawing room with Uncle Greville. 

“What’s going on Audrey?” Greville asked her. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Audrey replied with a laugh. 

“Richard DeVere is what I mean.”

“Nothing.”

Greville raised his eyebrow. “Audrey. I know he is interested in you.”

“I’m marrying Marton. Nothing is going on.”

“That’s a shame. He’s a good man. He would be good for you. Get you out of here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Audrey, you don’t want to be with Marton. He won’t make you happy. I think Richard will.”

“No, Uncle Greville. I want to be here. This is where I belong.”

“As you say, my dear.” Greville knew that when Audrey had made up her mind, there was no use in trying to persuade her to change it.

They finished their tea and he packed his bag. Audrey left for the stables so she didn't have to say goodbye, or see them leave. Richard managed to track her down though, and as Audrey was just about to mount her horse, Richard called her name. She turned to see him rushing towards her.

"You weren't going to let me leave without saying goodbye?" he asked her looking hurt.

"Yes, I couldn't bear it." Audrey replied, not able to meet his eyes.

"Oh." Richard was lost for words. He had hoped that something would change and Audrey would decide to cancel her engagement.

"I'm sorry." Audrey blinked back her tears, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

There was no one around, so Richard stepped forward and held her hand. He bought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Au revior Audrey. You will always have my heart."

A tear rolled down Audrey's cheek and he wiped it away. "Goodbye Richard." she whispered.

Richard leaned in to kiss her cheek and he murmured into her ear, "I love you."

Audrey impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms held her close, "I love you too." she replied then stood back awkwardly, feeling silly for her impulsiveness. 

"It will never be too late." Richard told her, "I will always want you."

Audrey nodded and she mounted her horse. Richard touched her leg, "I mean it. Anytime."

She smiled at him and touched her heel into the horse to start riding. She could not stop her tears and she didn't want Richard to see them. She rode down to the field to practice and it took all her willpower but she did not look back at him.

Richard watched her ride away, he too had tears rolling down his face. He knew in his heart that this was the last time that he would see her, that she would forever be an enigma of fantasy to him.

Unbeknown to them both, Marton had observed the interaction from a different field. He couldn't hear them as he was quite far away, but he saw enough to know that there was something there, that was more than acquaintances. Audrey had never held him the way he saw her embrace Richard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Memories from the weekend of the Hunt Ball continued to swirl in Audrey’s mind. She had sent the pictures to Richard from the hunt and the actual ball and was secretly hoping to hear back from him. Although she knew she would marry Marton, she could not get Richard DeVere out of her mind. 

She was ecstatic when Brabinger told her that she had a call from Mr DeVere one Wednesday morning and she took the call from her bedroom. 

“Hello Richard.” she purred down the line. She felt nervous speaking to him, not wanting her heart to fall even more in love with him. She wasn’t sure how to regulate herself around him. 

“Audrey,” Richard’s heart thudded as he heard her voice. “Thank you for the pictures, I love them.”

He had also had trouble getting over Audrey. He had never felt like this about a woman before and every day apart felt harder instead of easier. 

“My pleasure.”

There was an awkward silence as both tried to temper their feelings and words. 

“I hear it’s your birthday soon.” Richard said.

“Yes. Finally 18!”

“Could I tempt you to a birthday dinner with me?” Richard suggested. 

Audrey flushed just thinking about how much she would love to spend time with him. Although she knew it would only lead to more heartache. 

“Perhaps.”

“I will take that as a yes.” Richard decided and Audrey laughed. “So the weekend after your birthday, come and see me.”

“My parents wouldn’t allow it.”

“You’ll be an adult!”

“Richard, you know it doesn’t work like that. Let me see if Uncle Greville will help. I’ll let you know.”

“Alright darling. I can’t wait.”

...

Uncle Greville did help. It was against his better judgement but he would try anything to get Audrey away from Marton. He picked Audrey up from the station on the Friday afternoon and took her to lunch. 

"What's going on Audrey my dear?" he asked her.

"What do you mean Uncle Greville?" Audrey tried to evade his question.

"You know what I mean - what is happening with you and Richard DeVere?"

Audrey considered his question. She had expected this and decided that Uncle Greville was the one person she could be completely honest with who would not judge her.

"I don't know. I am marrying Marton, but there is something about Richard - I just can't put him out of my mind, and he feels the same way."

Greville regarded her. True, she was young, only just 18, although she was very mature for her age in looks, thinking and behaviour. She was very aware of the expectations that were on her but she had a stubborn, and somewhat willful and wild streak that Greville himself very much identified with. He remembered her parents horror when she defied them by pursuing cross country as a sport, rather than dressage, how she continually redirected the Sunday School lessons much to the rector's horror and the times she was almost suspended from school for playing practical jokes on the teachers. Her agreement to marry Marton was really only amenable to her as it came with Grantleigh.

"Would you consider not marrying Marton?"

"Grantleigh is my life Uncle Greville. I have a purpose there. Marton is not the man of my dreams, but I will have Grantleigh."

"Why couldn't you have purpose somewhere else?"

Audrey smiled at her uncle, "Like here, in the city?"

Greville chuckled, "Yes my dear. Here, in the city, with Richard DeVere."

"You know my parents would never approve of Richard. He's a foreigner and a businessman. They wouldn't think he was good enough for me."

"Do you think that?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"What do you think people other than your parents think?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Do you care?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you more worried about what other people think than what you really want?"

Audrey stopped and thought. Finally, she had to admit, "I don't know."

"Think about it, my girl. Richard's a good man. He's very successful and will be more successful. He has his faults, but he loves you, more than Marton does and you love him more than Marton. Do you know how rare that is? Don't throw it away."

Audrey nodded. The subject then changed and a couple of hours later, Greville stopped in front of a massive house in Hampstead.

"Why are you stopping here?"

"Oh, didn't Richard tell you? He's brought this house. I will come and collect you on Sunday. Think about what we spoke about."

"Yes, thank you Uncle Greville."

Audrey walked to the front door, where Richard opened it before she had a chance to knock. His eyes swept over her as he moved to gather her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

Audrey's heart was beating hard and fast with the excitement of being reunited with her lover. She responded eagerly to his kiss as her arms wound around his neck. It had been 2 long months since she last saw him, felt his body against hers and she melted into the safety of his arms. When they finally broke apart, Richard smiled at her and said, "Welcome home."

Audrey laughed, "You didn't mention anything!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Let me show you." Richard was as excited as a young child on Christmas morning. He held her hand in one of his and her case in the other as he took Audrey on a tour of his new home. It have 6 massive bedrooms with ensuites, a formal drawing room and dining room, an informal lounge room and a big kitchen with space for informal dining as well as quarters for live-in staff. The backyard was also large with a tennis court, and a huge lawn that Richard told Audrey he planned on putting a swimming pool in.

"What do you think?" he asked looking for her approval.

"Richard, it's wonderful -"

"I haven't decorated it very much yet, I thought you could help me? You know, make sure the nouve rich doesn't make it too vulgar?" he laughed.

Audrey laughed with him, "Of course, I would love to."

Richard drew her into his arms again and studied her face. He felt like he could get lost in her blue eyes and look into them forever. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her again as he held her tightly. "I've missed you." he murmured between kisses. Their time apart had made their desires for one another even stronger and they moved inside, where Richard helped Audrey up on to the kitchen bench as he pulled their underwear down.

Audrey pressed against him, craving to feel Richard inside her, thrusting, filling her, being as close as they physically could be. Richard unbuttoned her blouse so that he could kiss her breasts as the tip of his arousal pushed against her wet entrance. 

"I need you." Audrey's voice was throaty as her feelings of lust for Richard overcame her. She cried out with pleasure as he pushed into her and groaned himself. He felt even bigger and harder then she remembered and she wanted more of him. Audrey wrapped her legs around him to increase his penetration into her and moaned in satisfaction as she felt his thrust in and out of her, methodically at first, getting harder and faster as his orgasm grew and peaked with Audrey pulsing all around him and releasing at the same time.

He stood wrapped in her arms and legs and panting from the physical exertion. Audrey was also catching her breath as she ran her fingers through his hair. Richard straightened up and kissed her again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait."

Audrey laughed, "I wanted it too." she kissed him, loving his taste and the feeling of their lips and tongues together.

"One room down, we only have another 10 or so to go." Richard suggested.

"I look forward to it." Audrey teased him.

"How about we knock one more off? We can go to our bedroom and I can really take time with you...: Richard suggested.

Audrey laughed again and he loved the sound of it. It was sexy and joyful and her face lit up. "I could be persuaded." she teased.

"Let's go." Richard scooped her up as if she was as light as a feather and carried her up to the master bedroom. Richard was delighted to have Audrey in his arms, in his home. He adored her and did not want to waste the opportunity that this weekend could lead to. 

In the bedroom, Richard placed her on the bed and Audrey lazily stretched out as Richard nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent. Audrey looked around, the furnishings were expensive and masculine. On one of the bedside tables was a framed picture of them the night of the charity ball. On the other side, were 2 framed photos of them together that Audrey had sent him - one on their horses at the hunt and the other looking into each others eyes dancing at the hunt ball. Audrey could feel a lump in her throat. Richard noticed the changed expression on her face.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked her concerned.

"It's just seeing the photos, it makes me feel so happy."

"I love to see them last thing before I go to bed, and first thing when I wake up. I always wish you were here with me." Richard smiled at her and kissed her softly. This time, he wanted to go slowly and gently, to savor every moment with her.

Audrey knew exactly what he meant, as she did the same, although her photos of them were hidden. She sighed with pleasure as their clothes were discarded and she felt Richard's kisses on her skin, his hands on her body. Her fire for him burned stronger than ever. 

Richard was true to his intentions of going slowly and savoring every moment. They kissed as they reacquainted their bodies, exploring each other. Richard couldn’t help his groans of satisfaction when Audrey’s nail slid down his chest, against his hard again members and over his balls. 

Although he was ready to go, he was determined to give Audrey a sensational orgasm first. He moved his head down to use his tongue for powerful lazy strokes over her clit. Audrey’s breathing became uneven as she moaned his name with pleasure. Richard almost came just hearing her reaction to him. 

Even though Richard could feel Audrey’s desire for more, he kept his slow teasing pace and she came multiple times until she had to beg him to join her and as he entered her she was so warm and wet his arousal, though feeling harder and bigger than ever before, slid into her tight cavity bringing them both to an almost instant orgasm. He tried to slow down his movements but their friction together drove him wild with desire and he pushed into her with the force and speed they both craved, over and over again until he felt Audrey come and heard her calling his name and he exploded in her. 

Sated, he lay on her stomach and Audrey raked her short nails up and down his back. He moved off her, then pulled her into his arms where he played with her hair and kissed her again. 

“You are the most incredible woman I have ever met.” Richard told her. 

Audrey responded by kissing him tenderly. He was terribly handsome, and she loved his dark eyes - they were kind but could glint with mischievousness, or arrogance, depending on his mood. 

Richard had thought constantly about the weekend and how he would try to win Audrey over. He knew that it needed to be entirely her own decision and that he could not push to hard or she would just leave. 

“I am a woman now.” Audrey reminded him with a smile. 

“I haven’t even wished you a happy birthday yet!” Richard exclaimed and he turned to retrieve a gift that he had in his bedside table. 

He kissed her again as he handed Audrey the present. “This is just one, there are some others.” 

“Really? I love presents!”

Audrey sat up and Richard couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful naked body. Her skin was creamy and her breasts sat perfectly, with her long legs crossed. 

“Happy birthday darling.”

Audrey tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a Cartier jewelry box. She opened it and saw the beautiful white gold and diamond tennis chain necklace. 

“Oh Richard.” Audrey was speechless. 

“Do you like it?” he asked. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Let me put it on you.”

Richard took it out of the box and placed it around her neck, kissing her collarbone and nape of her neck as he did. 

“Spectacular.” he commented and Audrey smiled at him. 

“Thank you - it’s the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received. I will think of you and this moment every time I wear it.” Audrey said as she kissed him. 

“I wanted to get you something as beautiful as you. I love you darling.”

“I love you too Richard.” the words caught in Audrey’s throat as she said them and the conversation with Uncle Greville tapped at her. Why was she resisting a relationship with Richard. What was holding her back, other than her love of Grantleigh?

They smiled at each other, content being together. Richard noticed the thoughts crossing her mind and asked, “What are you thinking just now?”

Audrey looked in his eyes and knew she wanted to share some of her thoughts to him. “Richard, I’m confused about my future. It was so clear until I met you.”

“What do you want?” he asked softly, hoping for the answer he wanted. 

“I want you. I don’t know how I will live without you. But I know my life at Grantleigh it feels right to me.”

Richard felt his heart skipping and as Audrey shared this with him. 

“How can I help you?”

“I don’t know. I feel so torn. Richard - what do you want?”

“I want you. I want a life that we build together and share. I would marry you now if you would agree.” Richard was husky now as he opened his heart to Audrey. 

"You wouldn't marry your last girlfriend and were together for - how long?"

"Nearly 2 years, but we're different. I have never felt like this before."

“But we hardly know each other!”

“I knew it from the minute I spoke to you.”

Audrey nodded because deep down she had felt the same. 

“Come here.” He pulled her into him again and kissed the top of her head and let one of his hands play with her hair. They lay down, Audrey in his arms. 

“What do you want to know about me?” he asked. 

“Everything!” 

Richard laughed. They decided to try and find out as much as they could about each other (Audrey was very unimpressed that Richard liked Scotch Eggs) and then they thought about what their life together would be like. They lay with Audrey’s head rested in the crook of Richard’s shoulder, her hand where her nails lazily trailed through his chest hair. Richard had one arm around Audrey’s back, keeping her close to him and his hand was resting on her bottom. His other hand was on her smooth, warm stomach. 

“Well, when we woke up of a morning, we would make love before I had a shower, then breakfast together before I go to work.” Richard started. 

“Do we have a cook? Who makes our breakfast?” Audrey asked. 

“We can have a live-in cook and cleaner if you want my darling, there is room for them.” Richard agreed. 

Audrey nodded, she certainly wasn’t raised to do domestic duties. “Then, you go to work. What do I do?”

“What ever you like - manage the staff, we can find you a good place to horse ride and I’m sure there would be charities you could be involved with. What would you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What about when you get home? Would be late often?"

"Not if I have you here. We will have a drink and then dinner together and talk all about our days.”

“Will you talk to me about your work?”

“If you like and it’s not too boring for you.”

“I want to learn. Then what?”

“Then we go to bed and I ravish you. Every night.”

“Will we have children?”

“If you want them.”

“I’m not sure. I don’t really like them much.”

“Whatever you like. Then on weekends we could sleep in and spend the morning in bed before doing whatever it is you want us to do.”

Audrey laughed. How she wished their fantasy could come to life, even with his dreadful scotch eggs. 

“It sounds wonderful.” she said. 

“It would be darling. We would be so happy.” At this point Richard had to really restrain himself from begging her to try it. He knew he could not try to pressure Audrey into this. “Just think about it?” he asked, before continuing, “Are you getting hungry for dinner soon?”

Audrey nodded, “Mmmm, but I like being here with you.” and Richard's heart overflowed with love as she snuggled into him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four blissful months had passed since Audrey moved in with Richard. In this time Audrey had tastefully decorated their home, with only minor conflicts between Audrey’s classic style compared to Richard’s inclination for the modern. 

Audrey surprised herself with quickly settling in to a new routine that included horse riding almost daily in a nearby equestrian centre, in preparation for Badminton, and charity work some afternoons each week with the Country Woman’s Association and Meals on Wheels. On other afternoons Audrey would visit Mrs Poo, Richard’s mother, whom she had developed a special bond with. Every couple of weeks Audrey would catch up with Uncle Greville for lunch who was more than pleased that she was in a relationship with Richard. 

Richard had brought her a car and she enjoyed the freedom of life in the city, even though she would always be a country girl at heart. 

Audrey had also hired staff for their home - a live domestic helper, Mrs Davies, who mostly cooked and cleaned and a part time yard man, Mr Edgar, to look after their outdoor area. She missed Brabinger terribly but their home didn’t require a butler. 

She missed her parents and Marjory and most of all Grantleigh. Her parents barely spoke to her as a result of her leaving Grantleigh to live with a man who she was not married - or engaged - to. This was difficult for Audrey to accept, especially as Richard made her so happy. She knew how important tradition was to them, as it was to her, and she hoped they could forgive her for following her heart. 

Richard loved Audrey’s presence in his life and he had never felt so fulfilled. With Audrey by his side his life was complete. Although he asked her many times to marry him she had still not agreed, saying he ‘wasn’t serious’. Richard disagreed, he was desperate to make Audrey his wife as quickly as possible. 

Both looked forward to the evening when Richard came home from work. They would sit in their drawing room and over a drink talk about their days. Audrey was interested in his business and asked questions as she learned about the financial world through him. Richard was pleased with her interest and her comprehension. Audrey showed herself to be smart and savvy about the business world.

She was particularly helpful in a situation that Richard was finding very challenging when planning on opening a new supermarket in a regional area, due to the protests from the local villagers. Audrey was able to put it all into context for him, with far more insight than his developers had delivered, and provide suggestions for how he could engage with the local community to share his idea on how it could be a win-win for them all. Audrey even was able to leverage her relationship with the CWA to start building a better corporate image for Cavendish. Richard was more than impressed, and he offered her a job at Cavendish starting up Community Relations, but Audrey did not want to work for him and was happy to help as his partner.

Richard desperately wanted to marry her, but she was infuriating him by not agreeing. One night, when he came from work Audrey was waiting for him in their drawing room, as usual. She was wearing a beautiful soft, moss green dress. Richard found her statuesque beauty very sexy. She didn’t wear overtly sexy or risqué clothing, she was always classy, it was her charm, elegance and strength that made her so sexy to him. He loved the way that clothing fell on her, how it seemed almost effortless for her to look so good. 

As always, seeing Audrey was always the highlight of his day. She kissed him, allowing their lips to taste the other while their tongues gently connected and explored. Richard’s arms dropped around her as his hands pressed her back to connect their bodies. Audrey’s arms moved around his neck as she melt into him. 

“Hello my darling.” Audrey smiled at him. 

Richard wanted to pinch himself again. How did he manage to get the woman of his dreams?

“Hello my darling. I am so happy to see you.” he replied, it had been a big day and now he was home with his love he could finally relax.

Audrey handed him his drink as they sat down together on the lounge, Richard ensuring that his arm stayed around her. 

He shared the news from his day and Audrey listened, asking questions to learn more. He loved that she cared to know about his day and his business. 

“Darling, please marry me.” he asked her again. 

Audrey shook her head and laughed, her normal reaction. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Why won’t you marry me?” he sulked. 

“I will, when you’re serious.”

“But I am!”

Audrey just laughed at him again. When he asked her father _and_ had a ring, then she would know he was serious.

“Don’t you love me?” he sulked. 

Audrey would not take his sulking, “What a silly thing to say. Would I have given up my whole life at Grantleigh for a man I didn’t love?” she asked him impatiently. 

“Then marry me!”

“I will, when I know you’re serious.”

“But I am!”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Audrey told him gently. Honestly, sometimes he could be so dense. 

“What actions?”

“I’m not telling you. You need to figure that one out yourself.”

Their conversation was turning into an argument and both could feel if brewing. Richard wanted to relent but he was also at a loss at how he could make Audrey see that he was serious. 

He grunted in frustration and instead of continuing the discussion he pulled her in to kiss her. His kisses trailed down her neck and into her décolletage, which her dress exposed beautifully. He was able to nuzzle out of the way the material covering her breast to graze his teeth over nipple and he heard Audrey’s soft moaning in response to him. 

“Darling, its nearly time for dinner.” she said as she sighed in pleasure. 

“I’m having you for dinner tonight.” he replied as he took her drink and placed it with his on the small table. 

He gently repositioned Audrey so that she was lying down on the lounge, removed her underwear and parted her legs, so that his mouth could access her sweet spot. This was his favorite part of their foreplay. He loved her taste and the pleasure he could give her. Her moans of satisfaction turned him on and drove her desire for him even more. After he had felt her orgasm multiple times he knew she was desperate for him to fill her and his manhood was so hard and extended in anticipation that he couldn’t wait any longer to penetrate her. 

The first thrust into her warm, tight wetness was slow and deliberate, making the most of her pulses around him. Audrey moaned his name, wanting more of him and his own desire took over as his hard and fast thrusts continued to rock them both over the edge and they called each other’s names. 

Richard collapsed onto Audrey who giggled and said, “I hope Mrs Davies didn’t hear us.”

“She wouldn’t care, we already live in sin.” Richard laughed, “Come on darling, let’s get married.”

“Darling, ask me properly and I will consider it.” She purred. “Anyway, it’s time for dinner now.”

...

The next month Audrey had her cross country competition at Badminton. Richard went with her and could not have been prouder when she won. After being presented with her winners trophy by the Queen, she raced to Richard who embraced her with excitement, picking her up, kissing her and spinning her around, all of which was captured by photographers. 

“Congratulations darling!”

“Thank you! I can’t believe it!”

“I can. You’re the best. You deserve it. The Games is the next stop for you!”

“Do you really think I can make it?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Thank you darling, for believing in me and supporting me.”

Audrey had not stopped smiling but the look in her eyes changed as she said this. The excitement became tenderness as she was overwhelmed with gratitude for having Richard in her life, who was a wonderful man. True, he didn’t have breeding but he was a perfect gentleman. He was smarter than all the men she knew and his self confidence was driven from the success he achieved from his own hard work. Nothing had been given to him. 

The newspapers loved the pictures of Audrey and Richard embracing after her win. Whilst they had not hidden their relationship, Audrey was mindful of her parents feelings about her living with Richard and tried to keep a low profile. The pictures that captured their embrace left no doubt that they were in a loving relationship. Audrey was pleased that they also featured her picture with the Queen.

...

To thank Richard for all his support, Audrey had already arranged with Rita, Richards's Executive Assistant, that she would be surprising him with lunch that day and to ensure that he did not book any meetings over it. 

Audrey had been to the stables that morning but had gone home, showered and changed before going into the city where Richard's office was. She was confident that she looked good in her fitted dress that ended just on her knees and heels.

Richard's meeting finished and he was famished and looking forward to lunch. When Rita told him his 12 o'clock appointment had arrived, he was confused and annoyed until he saw Audrey saunter through his office day and lock it behind her.

Rita found Audrey utterly charming. She had seen the changes in Mr DeVere since their relationship began, how Audrey rounded him out. He was equally as driven and with Audrey’s backing his confidence had grown and he had more balance in his life. Rita knew very quickly that Audrey didn’t tolerate fools or crawlers, she was a strong woman and very charming. 

Audrey enjoyed the look of surprise on Richard's face when he saw her. It was her first time in his office and she took in the space - his large desk and sofa area. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what had happened in that office in the past, but that could wait.

She put her bags down near the sofa and walked over to his chair, which he swiveled around to greet her. 

"This is a wonderful surprise." Richard said as he kissed her.

Audrey smiled at him seductively as she kicked off her shoes and moved to sit on his desk directly in front of him. "I wanted to see you at work." she replied.

Richard's heart was beating faster as he looked at her. She excited him and he knew that she was his perfect match, in every way. He ran his hands up under her tight skirt as Audrey leaned forward to kiss him. This time, her head was higher than his, which bought a new dynamic. Audrey felt her body respond to his touch. She waited for his reaction to her next surprise for him. It was only a second later and she heard his groan of desire as he discovered that she was not wearing underwear.

"Where are your panties, you naughty girl." he teased as he felt his manhood swell quickly.

Before Audrey could control the next move, she felt him push up her dress, spread her legs and bury his head between them to taste her, licking her sweet spot as she tried to quietly control her breathing and moans. She should have expected this, she knew how much he loved it, but her plan was that he would take her quickly on the desk before they ate some lunch. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his attention. 

Richard’s excitement from Audrey had made him so hard. He loved giving her head, and when her body was shaking with pleasure, he knew that she needed more from him. As he stood up, she helped undo his belt and pull down his pants as quickly as possible, his hard erection springing out. Richard was normally very vocal and Audrey was curious how he would express himself.

This was one of the rare times that he plunged into her hard and fast, his primal desire for her overtaking his normal consideration for Audrey's pleasure. Audrey responded with quiet moans of satisfaction. Richard was trying hard to hold back his loud groans but as he quickly finished off and came, he could not hold back a small noise as he caught his breath and kissed her.

"Oh god Audrey, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked, his voice husky.

Audrey smiled with satisfaction. He made her so happy, that she loved to surprise him and bring him pleasure. "I have another surprise for you." she told him.

They fixed their clothing and Audrey ducked into his bathroom and put on the underwear that she had in her bag. When she came out Richard was sitting on the sofa, looking very happy with himself. She sat next to him and he pulled her against him to kiss again.

"You look very sexy today." he said. 

"I didn't want to come in my riding gear." Audrey joked.

"Oh I think that's very sexy too, you can. In fact, I could have you for lunch everyday."

Audrey laughed. She moved away and pulled a container out of a bag. She smiled as she gave it to him and watched him open it.

"Scotch eggs? But you hate me eating them."

"At home, yes. In the office is okay, as long as I can't taste them when he get home." Audrey warned him.

"Darling, you must marry me! When will you agree?" he asked her.

"When you're serious."

"I am!"

Audrey laughed and shook her head, "No darling, you are not. I will know when you're serious."

"But I am!" he argued.

"Let's not spoil our lunch by arguing." Audrey warned him and she saw him catch his sulking and smile at her instead. 

“Thank you darling. You’re the best.” he kissed her again before he started eating as he knew she would not kiss him after. She screwed her nose up as he ate the eggs but didn’t say anything. 

“So, how much action has this office seen before?” Audrey asked him. 

“None, until just now. We christened it, and it was worth the wait.” 

“Really?”

“Really. What kind of boss do you think I am?” he asked with a touch of offense. 

“A very sexy one.” Audrey purred and Richard felt his face blush with pleasure, “So none of your employees has ever made a move on you?”

“No!”

“Not even a little flirting?”

“Well, on occasion.. Actually, I met my ex-girlfriend at work. She still works here.”

"What? And you never thought to mention this to me?"

"Well, it didn't come up, and she means nothing to me."

“Who was it?”

“I can’t tell you that! You’d want me to fire her.”

“This is true. I think I know who it is anyway.”

“How?”

“The look she gave me - it’s that lady who sits near Rita, isn’t it?”

Richard couldn’t lie. “Yes, that's her - Judy Jones. She’s Rita’s assistant.”

“But Rita is your assistant.”

“Yes but I make so much work for her, she needs some help. I’m hard work.” he teased. 

Audrey nodded, looking at him with knowing eyes. “I can see that.”

“So you're not going to ask me to fire her?”

“Doesn't it feel uncomfortable for you?”

“No! I never even notice her. I hardly ever see her. She helps Rita. It’s only when Rita has holidays that she works directly with me.”

Audrey narrowed her eyes. “I don’t like it, but I trust you.”

“I want to kiss you.”

“Not with scotch egg breath darling. Anyway I need to get going. I’m visiting your mother this afternoon.”

“Come on, give me a quick kiss and cuddle.” 

Audrey relented and let him kiss her chastely but she was happy to have him hold her closely and she snuggled in against him. Richard smiled and kissed her head. She should know by now that no one held a candle to her, in his mind she was perfect and he would do nothing that would jeopardize their relationship. 

...

After Audrey had left, Rita came in to take Richard through his afternoon schedule. He was still smiling and Rita told him, “Miss fforbes-Hamilton is charming Mr DeVere.”

“Yes she is.” His eyes twinkled just thinking more about her. 

“She caused quite a stir.”

“Really? What did she do?”

“Oh, just being here. Judy was quite unhappy. Everyone was very curious to finally see in person the lady who took you off the market, so to speak, got you further along than Judy did.”

“I would love to be officially off the market. Rita - she won’t marry me. She doesn’t think I’m serious. I can’t convince her. What should I do?”

“What did her father say?”

“About what?”

“You haven’t asked his permission?”

“I don’t think he’ll even talk to me.”

“You need to ask him. What is her ring like?”

“I haven’t got it yet. I thought after she said yes we could get it.”

Rita shook her head. “No Mr DeVere, you need to have the ring. Maybe that’s why she thinks your not serious.”

“Oh. Right. Thank you, that’s been very helpful.”

...

Richard had discovered in business that when you want to build a relationship, surprises don’t always work. So he called Audrey’s father, George, and asked if he and Audrey could visit on Sunday, so that he could ask George for Audrey’s hand in marriage. 

George was gruff, but agreeable and suggested he bring his mother along as well and that they all come for lunch. 

Richard then called Brabinger to help with some other arrangements that he wanted to make for Sunday and then he went shopping. Cartier was his first stop. Audrey needed a ring as spectacular as she was. She didn’t wear a lot of jewelry and she didn’t like anything too showy or ostentatious. 

Richard selected a 3 carat emerald cut diamond with 2 smaller emerald cut diamonds on each side in white gold. He had the initials R and A engraved on the inside of the band and felt he would finally get Audrey’s agreement to marry him. 

Being a Sunday they enjoyed a sleep in. Audrey always felt guilty that they should go to church but it was the one morning that Richard didn’t have to work and he wanted to sleep in so Audrey gave him this was one pleasure. 

As he woke he felt Audrey watching him, her big blue eyes studying his face. She smiled sleepily at him and Richard hoped that today would finally be the day she agreed to be his wife. 

She leaned over and kissed him as her fingers grazed his chest hair. Richard’s hands moved to her body and he pulled her closer and began to caress her. They had discovered early on that they preferred to sleep naked together, although both had robes close by in case they needed to leave bed quickly. 

Audrey kissed down his neck and over his chest across his stomach and when she reached his manhood it was already hard. Her kisses on it elicited a groan of excitement from Richard and when she took him in her mouth he moaned again and his fingers found her clit and he used her wet juice to help stimulate her so that she was also moaning with him in her mouth. 

Richard was so close to exploding he had to pull himself back multiple times until he was sure Audrey was completely pleasured. After she was writhing and had to move his hand away he knew she was more than ready for him and when she straddled him they moved their hips together to get the hardest thrusting movements. 

He looked up at her, in her spectacular nakedness. He loved to watch her when they made love. They had made love with Richard entering her from behind a few times but both preferred to be able to look at each other and even kiss. His hands reached for her breasts. Their eyes met and the intensity of their love was clear as they both reached the peak of their orgasm and cried out. 

Audrey lay down on him and he ran one hand along her back and played with her hair with his other hand. Audrey listened to his heart, her cheek against his chest. She was nervous about their lunch visit to Grantleigh that day. They had not really spent time all together after the weekend of the Hunt Ball and Audrey knew that her actions had disappointed her parents. As she lay against Richard, she didn't regret it though, she felt that she was where she was meant to be, or who she was meant to be with to be more accurate.

They picked up Mrs Poo on their way driving to Grantleigh. She was very excited to be visiting a real manor house. She had not seen much of the English countryside and it intrigued her. Mrs Poo was very impressed that Audrey met the queen and had asked the paper for a copy of the photo, which she framed. 

Richard could feel Audrey’s excitement and nervousness at returning to Grantleigh. She looked very happy but was quiet. He put a hand on her leg and Audrey placed her hand on his. She looked at him and flashed one of her brilliant smiles. Audrey swallowed her nerves. 

When they pulled up out the front of the manor, Brabinger greeted them at the door. He was ever so happy to see Audrey and Mrs Poo was in awe of the home, grounds and staff. She almost curtsied when Audrey introduced Mrs Poo to her parents. 

They had both kissed Audrey when they saw her and greeted Richard kindly. Audrey was surprised at how amicable her parents were being. Marton was nowhere to be seen, and Eleanor divulged that he was away for the weekend. 

Lunch was served in the dining room and Audrey and her mother talked nonstop about all the going’s on in Grantleigh and Audrey’s win at Badminton. Audrey didn’t realize how much she had missed her mother, she had taken for granted the importance of their conversations to her. 

When lunch finished George invited Richard into the study while the ladies went to the Drawing Room. “What are the men talking about?” Mrs Poo asked with her strong accent. 

Eleanor laughed, “Probably nothing very exciting.”

...

Richard felt nervous now. George passed him a scotch, “So, you wanted to talk to me about Audrey?”

“Yes sir.”

“She can be very head strong.”

“Yes sir.”

“And you love her?”

“More than anything. I want to marry her. I want to ask for your permission - for your blessing. It would mean a lot to me and the world to Audrey.”

“I know she loves you. She’s given up a lot to be with you.”

“Will you give your permission for us to get married sir?”

“Yes.”

“I want to ask her today - up at Pelligrans Folley.”

George nodded. He was a man of few words, instead he shook Richard’s hand and they walked out of the room.

....

"Audrey, lets go for a walk while we are here." Richard suggested.

Audrey smiled at him and nodded, curious to hear about what Richard and her father had talked about.

They held hands and walked, leaving Mrs Poo with the fforbes-Hamiltons.

"How do you feel being here?' Richard asked as they walked across the fields.

"It feels good. I was worried about how Mummy and Daddy would be towards us, but they were much better than I expected. I think that they have accepted my choice, and I am so glad."

"Me too.' Richard was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Do you miss it here?"

"Yes, I didn't realise how much."

Audrey saw his facial expression change to concern, so Audrey added, "But I would prefer to be with you and not be here, than to be here without you."

This seemed to alleviate his worry and he smiled at her. Audrey could sense a nervousness in him and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem nervous. Did Daddy say something to you?"

"No!"

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, just man things."

"You know that infuriates me! What 'man things'?"

"Just man things, things you're not interested in."

"Like what?" Audrey pulled her hand away from Richard.

"Well..."

Audrey stormed ahead. Nothing infuriated her more than woman being considered not good enough for certain conversations.

"Audrey - wait!" Richard walked quickly to catch up to her. They were almost at the top of Peregrine's Folley now and Audrey charged ahead.

She stopped suddenly when she saw in the shelter that it had been decorated with flowers and candles, rugs and cushions with champagne and glasses.

"What's this?" Audrey demanded looking at Richard.

He smiled and took her hand to guide her into the shelter.

"Man things." he replied with a smile.

In the center of the shelter, he knelt down on his knee, pulled the ring box out of his pocket and smiled up her. "Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, I love you more than I ever have, or ever will, love anyone. You have had my heart from the moment I met you. I want us to be together everyday, for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Audrey felt the tears well up in her eyes and she choked out, "Yes, darling, yes!"

Richard placed the ring on her finger and stood up, embracing her as tears poured down both their faces. They kissed passionately, and when they came apart Richard asked, "You know I'm serious now?"

Audrey laughed, "Yes darling, I can see that. I hope you know I'm worth the effort."

"Definitely. Do you like your ring?"

"It's perfect - I love it. When did you arrange all this?" Audrey wanted to know all the details.

Richard had also arranged a photographer, who turned up whilst Richard explained his planning. He captured many gorgeous shots of the couple at Peregrine's Folley and then they sent him back to the manor while they had a bit more time alone in the shelter. Sitting on the rugs and cushions, they cuddled as they drank champagne. Audrey couldn't believe it, Richard had gone above and beyond her expectations. His taste, of course, was exquisite, Audrey had not seen such a beautiful ring and it fit perfectly, just as they did.

"When should we get married my darling?" he asked her.

"I think next summer, after the Games. We don't have to rush - we're already living with each other."

"I want to make you Mrs DeVere as soon as possible." Richard told her and he kissed her face gently as his hands explored her body. Audrey could feel herself responding to his touch, and she lay gently back against the cushions.

"We can't here." Richard said as Audrey pulled him on top of her.

"Why not? There's no one but us. It's Sunday, the workers are all at home." Audrey kissed him hungrily and felt Richard's excitement press against her.

"Are you sure?" 

"Definitely. We're engaged now Mr Devere, satisfy your new fiancé." she murmured.

Richard did not need anymore convincing. Audrey helped him undo his pants and lift her dress so that he could slide into her. His first penetration felt so good that Audrey moved her hips to feel even more of him inside her, causing them both to accelerate their movements as they felt the satisfaction from their connection. 

"Oh god Audrey, I'm coming." he muttered loudly as she sent him into wild waves of ecstasy.

"Me too darling, me too." she panted in response.

Richard released as he felt Audrey contract around his member, increasing the pleasure she gave him.

They looked into each others eyes, and smiled. Finally they would be getting married!

Richard kissed her again, "Thank you darling. You don't know what this means to me."

Audrey smiled, "Yes I do, it means the same to me."

They got up and made their way back to the manor, starting to plan their wedding that Audrey wanted to have at Grantleigh. Richard would get married anywhere Audrey wanted, it would completely be her way on this and Richard was happy to give her whatever she wanted. Back at the manor, George, Eleanor and Mrs Poo were delighted with the engagement and Audrey saw a hint of a tear in her father's eye and she threw her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you Daddy."

George cleared his throat, as he released his only child, and smiled at her with a nod.

The photographer took more pictures of Richard and Audrey and then some with their parents, as they all celebrated the happy occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of a tradition engagement notice, Audrey selected her favorite picture from their engagement day, which Richard sent with a release to the Times. They quickly ran the story with the picture, which was taken at Peregrine's Folley where Richard had both arms around Audrey, Audrey had one arm around his shoulder and the other pressed against his chest, showing her beautiful engagement ring. They were looking into each others eyes and smiling happily. The picture was quite large with a smaller picture of Audrey and Richard embracing at Badminton and a picture of Richard from his latest Board Report. 

**_SUPERMARKET KING FINDS HIS QUEEN_ **

_Richard DeVere, 24, the young businessman taking London by storm announced his engagement today to Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, 18, of Grantleigh, Somerset. Audrey is the daughter of George and Eleanor fforbes-Hamilton and is expected to be announced on the Olympic Equestrian team after her recent Cross-Country win at Badminton (see photo insert)._

_It is believed that Mr DeVere and Miss fforbes-hamilton have been in a relationship for sometime, with rumors having circulated for months that DeVere was no longer London's most eligible bachelor. He has had a meteoric rise as his supermarket business, Cavendish Foods, continues to grow at lightening speed, proving to even his doubters that he is a force to be reckoned with._

_Sources close to the couple share that they are madly in love and that they have never seen DeVere happier. “With Audrey in his life he is a different man. He is still obsessed with his business but she has given him a reason to focus on things outside of work.”_

_When not at training, Miss fforbes-Hamilton devotes considerable time to volunteering for charitable organizations including Riding for the Disables, Meals on Wheels and the Country Woman’s Association._

_Wedding plans are expected to be announced shortly as DeVere says, "I can't wait to make Audrey my wife."._

Audrey read the article with delight. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger. It was quite heavy and she adored it. It was the most spectacular ring that she had seen. They had started planning and even though Richard thought it was too far away, they had agreed on everything so far. Audrey smiled as she thought about planning a visit to Richard in the office that week. 

...

With the ring sparkling on her finger and, in her riding clothes, Audrey paid another visit to Richard in his office. Rita was delighted to see Audrey and admired her engagement ring, feeling very proud of her boss for finally getting the answer he wanted. 

Richard could hear Audrey’s laugh outside of his office and pictured her nose crinkling, which he found so endearing. He got up and walked out to greet her. When their eyes met, she gave him a big smile and he leaned in to kiss her, his arm moving around her where it stayed. 

“Darling, come through.” he said. 

“I was just showing Rita my ring.” Audrey turned back to Rita, “He did the most beautiful proposal. Everything was perfect.” 

Richard knew that Audrey was talking at a higher volume than normal to make the point known that he was well and truly off the market. Not that it needed to be said. 

When they walked into his office the staff heard it shut and lock firmly behind them and a few people exchanged knowing glances of amusement, knowing that their boss would be in a great mood that afternoon. It didn't take much imagination to think about what two young, attractive and very in love people would be doing behind closed doors.

Richard moved his other arm around Audrey now. "Breeches? You know how sexy you are in your riding gear." he said as he nibbled at her ear. 

Audrey laughed throatily, "I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I can hardly restrain myself. I'm looking forward to you riding me." His mouth moved to cover Audrey's and their tongues teased each other. 

They managed to make their way over to the couch and somehow remove Audrey's riding boots before sitting down together on the lounge, "This is more comfortable than my desk.." Richard murmured as he slid down Audrey's pants and she helped him with his. He maneuvered Audrey so that she was on top of him and undid her blouse so that he could access her breasts. Audrey had worn her bra that clipped at the front and as Richard released her breasts, his mouth immediately moved to a nipple so that he could stimulate it. Their hips ground against one another and Audrey positioned his erection and slowly, slowly slid down on to him as Richard groaned in pleasure, his mouth still covering her breast so that his noise was muffled. They rocked slowly, Richard's thrusts filling her so that she felt him stretch her, again and again. Their mouths reconnected as the thrusts increased in power and speed until they felt themselves release together. Their rocking slowed and Richard took a deep breath, "I still can't believe how lucky I am." he said to Audrey.

She smiled at him, sated and in love, "Me either. To think, I could have been married off to Marton already, but here I am with you."

"No regrets?"

"Not a single one."

"But you miss Grantleigh?"

"Not as much as I would miss you if I chose it instead."

Richard kissed her tenderly then helped her redress as he did.

"Scotch eggs?" he asked hopefully. Audrey screwed up her nose. "Yes, but I have my reservations about bringing them to you. They really are awful."

"You love me." he teased as he kissed her neck playfully and she laughed.

"Yes, I do." she replied and handed him the container, "but kiss me goodbye now, so I don't have to taste those dreadful eggs on you."

Richard didn't need an invitation, he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

Whilst Richard ate his eggs, Audrey told him about her morning riding and her plans to spend the afternoon looking at wedding dresses. Their yard was a mess with the pool construction going on and Audrey had been running in with the contractors and wanted Richard's support in making them limit their mess, as it was creating a lot more work for Mr Edgar. Richard agreed, although he knew they would argue about this later as he didn't think there was much more that could be done about the mess, but he would try to appease her at the very least, or never hear the end of it.

When Audrey got up to leave she kissed Richard on his forehead as he tried to grab her in for a cuddle, but she wriggled out of his way and he jumped up to follow her out, as she opened the door and started to walk out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "I love you." you said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too darling." she replied.

Judy Jones was watching as Audrey farewelled Rita and breezed out of the office. 

...

Later that day Judy had an opportunity to talk to Richard privately in his office. Judy had blonde hair and blue eyes and a trim figure. She was not nearly as tall as Audrey, and only came up to Richard's shoulder, even with heels on. She had developed a crush on Mr DeVere from the moment she saw him and when they went on a date, she was hooked and in love. She desperately wanted for them to get engaged but the more she suggested this to Richard the more he pulled away from her until they broke up. 

When Judy found out he was seeing Audrey fforbes-Hamilton her feelings of jealousy overcame her. She couldn’t understand why he wanted Audrey to move in with him and marry him so quickly when he would not even consider it with her. 

"Richard? I have these papers for you." Judy entered his office.

"Thanks, you can just leave them there, I will sign them later." he said with a smile, and one of his phone's rang which he answered.

Judy saw the framed pictures of he and Audrey on his desk and felt another stab of jealousy, they looked so happy in them. Richard observed her and saw her change in expression as she looked at the photos. Maybe Audrey was right, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have her working close by.

his other phone rang and Judy picked it up for him, "Mr DeVere's office."

"Who's that?" the female voice down the line asked, and Judy knew that it was Audrey.

"It's Judy Jones, Miss fforbes-Hamilton." Judy replied.

"Where's Richard?"

"Just on another call. Can I ask him to call you back?"

"No, I will hold and please let him know that I am waiting."

"Yes, I will."

Judy indicated to Richard that Audrey was on the line, and he finished up his call. "He's just coming now." Judy told Audrey.

"Good. Thank you."

Richard put the receiver to his ear, "Darling -" he started to say and Judy could tell he had been cut off. She started to walk out of the room. 

"Why is she in your office?" Audrey demanded.

"She was just dropping off some paperwork darling." Judy heard his words and they pierced her heart, as he was dismissive of her.

"Hmph, well be careful. I don’t trust her."

Richard laughed, "Oh darling everyone here knows how I feel about you, there’s no one else for me." Judy also heard this and tears welled up. She treated Richard so much better than Audrey did, it wasn't fair!

"Alright. Just checking what time you will be home? Mrs Davies is preparing your favourite for dinner."

"I won't be late, I'll even try to be home at 5."

"Alright darling, see you later."

"Audrey?

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, bye!" Audrey hung up on him and Richard shook his head. She could be impossible sometimes, but deep down he liked her jealous streak and that she was protective of their relationship.

...

Richard walked into their Drawing Room with a big bunch of roses. It was one year since they met and he wanted to celebrate their anniversary. He had asked Audrey to be ready early to go out for a fancy dinner and when he saw her dressed in a slinky, gold evening gown with the tennis chain diamond necklace he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Happy anniversary darling.” he greeted her with a kiss. 

“Anniversary?” she asked him confused. 

“Darling - it’s a year today since we met, and you stole my heart.”

Audrey laughed, “Of course! How could I forget? Happy anniversary darling.” 

She took the flowers off him, “Thank you darling, they’re beautiful!”

Richard took Audrey out to dinner and then to the club where they met. He couldn’t believe that it had been a year since that fateful night. He remembered seeing her as she walked into the room with her uncle and Marjory. She was so statuesque and confident, her elegance radiating from her. There were woman around him, desperate for his attention but only one had caught his - the tall beauty that was nowhere near him. 

Then she had walked over and he introduced himself. Her voice was like honey and when he kissed her for the first time she tasted as sweet. She intrigued him and he knew he needed more and then later that night she brought out desires and feelings in him that he had never felt before. He told her this as they lay on their lounge when they were at home after the club. 

“I was so nervous.” Audrey confessed, “When I saw how big you were, I didn’t think you would fit.”

“Did I hurt you?” Richard asked with concern. 

“Not really, you made me feel so good, so even when it was uncomfortable, I was still wanting more.”

“I was heartbroken when I thought I wasn’t going to see you the next day and then you turned up at the dinner, looking even more magnificent. I was already in love with you.” Richard kissed her hand. “And since that night, there has never been anyone else for me. I was devastated the next morning when I saw your note.”

“I’m sorry.....I’m so lucky because you gave me such a wonderful experience, other girls have said how terrible their first time was.”

Richard kissed her again and playfully nuzzled into her neck.

“What did you think when I turned up at your home?”

“I was nervous. Mostly that you would find out my age and that I was getting engaged. I was worried that my feelings for you would be obvious.”

“What did you think about my effort on the hunt?”

Audrey laughed, “Oh Richard, you are not a natural rider but you were a good student.”

“I was scared stiff.”

“That was obvious.” Audrey was still laughing at the sight of him on the horse. 

“You looked so beautiful that night. I just wanted to dance with you all night.”

“But you were with Marjory!”

“Yes, but I wanted to be with you.”

“And then I snuck into your room.”

“I hardly slept that night, I didn’t want you to sneak away on me again without a proper goodbye.”

“And now here we are.”

“Yes, here we are. I can’t wait to marry you.”

.......

The pool area was finally completed, much to Audrey’s relief after several run-ins with the tradesmen. Summer had just arrived and they were ready to take advantage of their new outdoor space. 

One night in June was unusually warm and when Richard came home from work Audrey was still in the pool escaping the heat. Hot from being in his three piece suit all day Richard quickly ran upstairs and changed into his swimming outfit. When he came back to the pool Audrey was floating on the surface, her body glistening with water and wearing bikinis that showed off her long, slender body. 

Richard dived in creating ripples that disturbed Audrey, “Richard!” She scolded him. 

He swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Hello darling.” he said as he kissed on her mouth and then trailed his mouth down her neck. “I’ve missed you.”

Audrey laughed and wrapped her legs around his body. “Has it been a long day?” 

“No, I just always miss you.”

His hands had slid under her bikini bottoms now as his fingers found her sweet spot. Audrey moved to kiss him as he continued to tease her. “Darling, someone might see us.” she whispered.

“Who? It’s completely private. I designed it especially.” he continued to explore and she moaned in delighted response. He pulled her bottoms down and Audrey slid his down at the same time. The cold water against their exposed skin felt liberating and Audrey positioned herself to take his full member in. 

Richard groaned in satisfaction as he plunged into her again and again. The combination of the cool water, her warm walls and the riskiness of being outside made it an erotic experience. He heard Audrey’s breath shorten as she came and when her walls contracted around his pulsing hardness he felt himself explode in her. 

“Oh god, look what you do to me.” he whispered to her. 

“Don’t you mean what you do to me?” she replied with a sexy smile. 

They kissed as Richard continued to hold her against him. 

“I think this pool is a good investment. I could get used to this.” He teased her as his hands rubbed her back. God how he loved the feeling of her body - soft, smooth and responsive to his touch. With her wet hair slicked back, she looked so sexy he was getting turned on again. 

“Darling!” Audrey laughed feeling his hardness building inside of her. It was the first time they had experienced this and Richard was proud of his sexuality being aroused by her. They kissed as he grew harder inside her and they started to rock against each other enjoying the sensation. 

Soon they were moaning and whispering each other’s names as they enjoyed the pleasure of being connected. Richard’s thrusts this time were harder and faster as he was so turned on by his fiancé. When they finished he nuzzled her neck, “I like coming home to this.” he said. 

“Mmmm. It’s good.”

“Although I am a little hungry.”

Audrey laughed and they moved out of the pool, both knowing that this would be a regular activity.

.....

Audrey’s training for the Games was coming along well, with a considerable amount of time every day spent perfecting her riding. Despite the amount of time she had spent in her life riding she wanted everything to be smooth when she represented her country. 

She wasn’t sure if it was some form of stage fright but she started to feel nauseous of a morning before her rides. This lasted a few weeks and then she came down with a stomach bug that made her feel sick all day. When it had not passed in a few weeks she called their private doctor, Dr Hoyle, who diagnosed a condition that Audrey had not even considered. 

“My dear, you’re pregnant.”

“I can’t be!”

“When was your last menstrual cycle?”

“I can’t remember. Not that long ago.”

“Come in for a test tomorrow and we will determine your due date. Congratulations.”

Audrey tried to smile and look pleased but her stomach was turning. She wasn’t ready to have a baby! Not only was she too young, she and Richard weren’t married and her dream of representing her country was within reach. A baby was not part of her plan for a long while, if ever!

The doctor left and Audrey burst into tears, this was not what she wanted. She would be at the end of her pregnancy when she was due to be competing and that would mean that she would not be able to. Audrey was so angry with herself, the doctor had told her it probably happened when she was on antibiotics the month before. 

When Richard came home from work he was surprised to see Audrey in the Drawing Room. “Are you feeling better darling?”

She still looked pale and her eyes were puffy and red. “Somewhat.”

He came over to kiss her and sat down beside her. He didn’t want to catch a bug but he couldn’t resist being close to her. 

“Are you sure?”

Audrey couldn’t hold it back any longer. She shook her head and tears flowed. Richard felt an icy chill of dread as he imagined Audrey had been struck with a terminal disease so he took her hand and tried to look brave as he consoled her. 

“Darling, whatever it is I’m here for you. We can get through this together.” 

Audrey leaned into him and continued to cry. 

“Darling, what is it?” he asked as he held her close. 

“I’m pregnant.” she sobbed. 

Richard felt his heart swell as he was filled with pride and excitement. 

“Darling, that’s wonderful! Why are you crying?” Richard kissed her head and Audrey’s sobs increased. 

Audrey had dreaded telling Richard, his excitement only made her guilt at not wanting the pregnancy worse. She didn’t know how to tell him or even if she could. He loved her so much she was afraid he would hate her for it. 

“I’m just feeling overwhelmed. We’re not married and I’m meant to be competing when the baby's due. I don’t know what to do.” she managed to say. 

“We will make it work, we can always bring our wedding forward , it was only later because you wanted to focus on the games and now that’s not happening we can get married right away! I can’t wait!” Richard went on in his excitement, oblivious to Audrey’s true feelings. 

Audrey just nodded as she felt her own emotions getting swept aside. Ordinarily Audrey would be strong in her position, but this matter was so delicate, albeit lifechanging, and she was - for once - unsure how to respond. Richard held her close and kissed her lovingly. He was so happy to have created this baby's life with Audrey and for their life as a family to start.

Feeling overwhelmed, Audrey decided to go to bed early. She knew she was avoiding Richard, afraid that he would see what she was really feeling. He couldn't do enough for her, and even though it was so sweet, she found it irritating. Lying in bed with the light off, Audrey let her thoughts flow through, could there be any excitement in there? She tried to see it, but her disappointment at missing the games was deep and she could not shake it. Her crying had dried out and she was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

The morning did not improve her feelings. Richard brought her breakfast on a tray and was trying so hard to be considerate and loving so he could not understand why Audrey was so grumpy with him. When he went to work, he had to share his exciting news with Rita, who he trusted implicitly, and she advised that it was probably pregnancy hormones and that he should continue trying his best to keep her comfortable and happy. Tears were to be expected she told him. Richard felt much better about Audrey's odd behaviour now.

....

After Richard left for work, Audrey felt relief in his absence. Now that she knew that her health issues were caused by pregnancy, she was determined not to lie around, but to live her life as normally as possible. She went to the stables for her morning ride and spent her morning on her horse practicing dressage which required her full concentration. In doing this she was able to free her mind of the pregnancy and pause her feelings of guilt and frustration about it. After the dressage she took the opportunity to do a long cross country ride, enjoying the freedom and energy this gave her.

Returning home later in the afternoon, the feeling of guilt and dread returned and it was not helped by Richard worriedly waiting for her.

"Darling, where have you been?" he asked concerned as she walked in.

"Riding. Why?" she asked, her annoyance obvious.

"I didn't know where you were - I was worried. You didn’t keep your doctors appointment today."

By now Audrey was seething, "Richard DeVere, I will not tolerate this! I go riding every morning, and I will continue to go riding every morning, and every afternoon if I chose."

"But darling - what if it's not good for the baby?"

"It's good for me!" Audrey yelled before storming off to their room.

Richard stayed in the spot, perplexed by Audrey's behaviour. He shook his head and walked to their bedroom.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched Audrey get undressed for her shower.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Watching my every move."

"I'm not!"

"Really? You're doing a good job of making me feel like it."

"I'm just worried about our baby!"

"What about me? Why aren't you worried about me?"

"I am."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Audrey went into the ensuite and for the first time ever, locked the door behind her.

Richard sat on the bed. Audrey's behaviour had him baffled. He didn't know what to do. He changed his clothes and waited for her.

In the shower, tears streamed down Audrey's face. She was angry at Richard and angry at herself for how she spoke to him, he didn't deserve it - he was just worried about her. She saw him sitting on the bed when she walked out in her bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel. Audrey walked over to him, stood between his legs and kissed his head. 

"I'm sorry darling." she said softly.

Richard put his arms around her waist and his head against her stomach. Her hands went to his head and Audrey threaded her fingers through his hair.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked her.

"It's not you, it's me."

Richard pulled her down so that Audrey was sitting on his lap and her arms moved to be around his neck. "No darling, it's me. I'm doing something to upset you."

"I'm not excited about the baby." Audrey whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Richard nodded as he swallowed. He should have picked up on this, now her behaviour made sense, he knew that Audrey liked to control her life and an unplanned pregnancy was the last thing she needed.

"I didn't even ask you, I just assumed you were. I should have thought about how this impacts your chance to go to the Olympics, or how disappointed you would be about missing that. I'm sorry darling."

Hearing Richard say this took a weight off Audrey's shoulders. 

"Do you hate me for feeling this way?" she asked.

"I could never hate you darling." Richard pulled her close, hoping his tight embrace would reassure her that his love for her could not be tainted.

Audrey felt safe in his arms and they stayed in their embrace for a long while. Audrey spent time wondering if Richard really could still love her if he knew that she actually didn’t want to have the baby. Richard was just grateful to have closed the distance between them. 

“Would you like me to go with you to the doctors darling?” he asked. 

Audrey nodded, she really didn’t need him but she knew he wanted to be there. She then leaned in to kiss him. They had not made love in over two weeks and Audrey wanted the comfort of his desires. She started to unbutton his shirt as she lightly nipped his bottom lip. 

Richard felt himself straining against his trousers, god he had missed her. Before this brief hiatus, they usually made love at least once a day and even 2 days without was a stretch. He kissed down her neck and undid her robe so that his hands could feel her body under her robe. He pressed his mouth against one of her nipples and gently rolled it with his teeth. 

Audrey drew in her breath at the sensations Richard was creating for her. Her nipples were extra sensitive from the pregnancy and she couldn’t get enough of his teasing them. Then his hand dipped between her legs and he stroked her clit. This was also very sensitive and Audrey almost came from this light touch. 

When Richard felt how wet Audrey already was he wanted to take her then and there. He had to move Audrey off him to take down his pants before sitting back down so that she could straddle him. His mouth returned to her hard nipples, moving from one to the other and he heard Audrey’s moans of pleasure. She took him in and rocked hard, almost violently, against him wanting to get every inch of his hot hardness into her. The weeks of no action had him harder and bigger than usual and the movements she made had him coming before either of them were ready. 

His noises were primal as he emptied his seed against her wet walls and Audrey managed to come just by the time he was finished. 

Richard’s breath was uneven as he said, “I’m sorry darling, I don’t know what came over me.” 

Audrey, although a little mad that he didn’t wait longer for her, was still delighted that she created such a strong reaction from him and teased, “That’s alright darling, you can make it up to me later.”

It was then that Richard was struck by fear, “Oh god - the baby! Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this!”

This was the last thing Audrey wanted to hear. She moved off him, threw him a fierce look and stormed back into the bathroom. Richard realised his mistake too late. 

He tried to follow her but with his pants around his ankles he tripped. Pulling himself up he followed her in and found her sitting on the closed toilet her head in her hands. 

“Darling - I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that!” he moved to sit in the floor in front of her and put his head in her lap. “I keep saying the wrong things. I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Audrey played with his hair. She didn’t want to fight with him. 

“Neither do I.” was her soft reply. “But I wouldn’t do anything to hurt our baby.”

Richard took in what she said and realized that his second guessing her was not helping the situation at all. He finally understood that what Audrey needed was his support and when her excitement came, which he was sure it would, he could share his. 

“I know darling.” Although it was uncomfortable on the floor he enjoyed Audrey playing with his hair and he stayed sitting for a while longer before standing up and taking her hand. They walked back into their bedroom and lay down on the bed. Audrey in her bathrobe and Richard still in his work shirt and pants. Facing into each other their eyes stayed connected as Richard tucked her hair behind her ear. 

He moved in to kiss her, his lips brushing hers lightly at first and then building up as she responded to him. His hands slid under her robe again and pushed it off while Audrey undressed his remaining clothes. They held one another, their naked bodies writhing against each other as their kisses deepened. 

This time Richard would not finish until Audrey was completely satisfied and he kissed her neck and down her body remembering how responsive she was before. When he reached her sensitive bud he could smell the soap from where she had cleaned herself after their last encounter. He could feel her bud was swollen as he began to lick and suck it. Audrey reacted quickly and so he slowed down wanting to extend her pleasure. 

He moved his kisses back up her body while his fingers teased her bud, slowly and lightly. His tongue circled her nipple and Audrey’s breath was now ragged as waves of ecstasy flooded her and she started to shake, “Don’t stop.” she whispered. 

When he felt her orgasm release he moved his body up and entered her. Audrey felt his large member push into her and she gasped from the satisfaction of feeling him fill her. As he penetrated her again and again she just wanted more and more of him. “Harder.” she groaned and he willingly complied until Richard felt Audrey’s next orgasm spasm around him and he released. 

They were both sated from the effects of their love making and Richard lay on her chest, listening to her heart beat. “Did I make it up to you?” he asked and Audrey could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I haven’t decided.” She teased him. 

“Oh come on darling.” he kissed her chest and up her neck playfully, “surely I made it up.”

Audrey giggled and he was so happy to hear her laugh, he leaned on to his upper arm and looked at her smiling. 

“What?” 

“You’re smile. I love it.” he kissed her lips. 

Audrey shook her head with humor. This man was impossible but she loved him even more. 

...

Peace was relatively restored for the next couple of days with Richard determined to give Audrey his full support. Audrey continued to struggle with morning sickness and frustration with this. She did maintain her daily schedule of riding and charity work and Richard began to wonder if she was in a state of denial about the pregnancy as she never spoke about it. 

Audrey felt a sense of achievement for getting through each day without the morning sickness dictating her life. She continued to feel the guilt of not wanting the baby despite Richard’s willingness to keep her happy avoided any difficult conversations. It someone made it worse as she bottled it all up. Normally she could tell Richard anything, but this felt different.

Unfortunately, the peace did not remain. After almost a week of no baby talk Richard could no longer stay silent. 

“Darling, why don’t you talk about the baby?” he asked one night as they ate their dinner. 

“What’s to talk about?” she replied and her icy tone and death stare made it obvious this was not a topic she wanted to talk about. 

“I don’t know - anything. Names or nurseries or baby classes. I don’t know. Are you even a little excited?”

Of course she wasn’t. But instead of admitting it she tried to avoid the subject, “I’m just very tired.” she lied, the heaviness of her guilt returning. 

“Oh.” he paused for a moment. “Have you been able to move anything from our wedding forward?”

“Not yet, but it will be fine.” 

Richard’s eyebrows knitted together as he continued to feel Audrey’s resistance to him. 

“Do you still want to marry me?” he asked quietly, almost afraid of hearing her answer. 

Audrey felt so terrible that her behavior had Richard feeling this way but her anger that he would consider this took over. 

“Of course I do!” she said hotly. “I cannot believe you would even ask me that. Do you still want to marry me?”

“Yes! It’s not me pulling away here - it’s you.”

“I am not!”

“That’s how it feels to me.”

“Well I’m not.”

...

Mrs Davies could see that the young couple’s struggles. They were usually so crazy in love that this new tension created an uneasiness in the house. She hoped they would work it out soon. 

Unfortunately they didn’t and a new pattern of ups and downs emerged in their relationship. Their usual affectionate and physical nature decayed as Audrey continued to hold Richard at arms length and he started to build his own wall in preparation for anything Audrey might throw at him. They missed one another terribly but could not seem to break the rut they had created and the circle of Audrey’s guilt pushing Richard away and his distance continued. Nothing was the same - their relationship was now tense and they were not making love. 

Audrey was just going into her 9th week of the pregnancy when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that woke her up. It came again and took her breath away and bought tears to her eyes. 

“Richard.” she whispered as she lightly shook him. 

“Mmmmm.” he muttered in his sleepy state. 

“Richard - I think something’s wrong with the baby.”

“What?” he sat up suddenly and held her hand. “What’s wrong?”

Audrey was now bent over in pain and could not talk. Richard put his arm around her and now his own heart was beating wildly with concern, panic and worry for Audrey. 

“Darling - are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?”

Audrey merely nodded. “Help me to the bathroom.” she whispered and he immediately moved around to practically carry her there. She sat on the toilet and Richard could see the blood on her pants. He felt sick with the uncertainty of what was happening and ran to call the ambulance. He didn't even have a chance to change or take anything as he insisted on staying with Audrey as she was transported to the hospital.

In the emergency room they waited for a doctor. Audrey was still in pain and Richard tried his best to comfort her as he demanded to the staff to get a doctor in there urgently. When he did arrive, he confirmed that Audrey was suffering a miscarriage and not much could be done for her.

"You could at least give some pain relief!" Richard told him.

The doctor, without any compassion, replied that he wasn't inclined to do this and that Audrey must be overreacting. At this point Richard lost his cool, "How dare you! My fiancé is the strongest woman I know, she is in pain and needs medication immediately!"

The doctor relented and approved pain relief before signing discharge papers for Audrey to be released. Richard caught a taxi home to collect his car so that Audrey could go home in comfort. He kept his arm around her as he walked her to the car and Audrey leaned into him, grateful to have him by her side. Despite the ups and downs of the previous weeks, she still knew without a doubt that he was the man she wanted to be with forever.

Back at home, Audrey rested in their bed and Richard lay beside her. She found comfort in his just being there and she reached out to hold his hand, to try and show her love and appreciation. Richard saw her silent tears throughout the day and wiped them away, kissing her head tenderly so show her his love.

Audrey felt guiltier than ever, she didn't want the baby and now it was gone. She wondered if she had sabotaged herself and she was so relieved about the miscarriage it added to her guilt. How could she ever look at Richard again, knowing that she didn't want the baby he was so excited for?

The days passed and Audrey recovered, she returned to her usual routine and life almost seemed back to normal. She still felt a distance between herself and Richard. Maybe it was because they had not resumed their sex life, but she knew it was deeper, and likely to be her holding back. Richard felt it as well, and he was not sure what was wrong or how he could fix it. He adored Audrey, she was everything he wanted and more. He was aching to connect physically with her again and one night after they hopped into bed together he hoped to rekindle this.

When he kissed her goodnight, he brushed his lips against hers and then started to trail his kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Audrey felt his hot breath against her skin and the tingles of response. She moved her head back as he continued to kiss her body. Richard enjoyed her responsiveness to him, and moved back to kiss her lips again. His tongue gently touched hers and he groaned. He moved his hands down her body and into her pants. As he went to stroke her clit Audrey suddenly moved away.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"I can't." she replied and pushed him away.

"Why?" he asked with concern.

"I just can't."

"But it's been weeks, the doctor said we would be fine by now."

Audrey flared up at him, "Sex, sex, sex - is that all I'm good for you?"

"No!" Richard was shocked, not only by her reaction but also her accusation.

"It certainly feels that way, maybe that's all I am to you - a sex machine."

"Of course you're not! I thought you would want it, we haven't made love for a long time. I just want to be close to you again. I feel like your slipping away and I don't know what I can do."

Audrey softened as she realized her overaction. She nodded as she thought about how much she wanted to be close to Richard as well, she was just so scared about falling pregnant again.

"Just hold me, I just want to feel safe in your arms." Audrey whispered as a tear managed to escape.

"Come here darling." Richard wrapped her in his arms. "I adore you Audrey. You are safe with me darling, I'll never hurt you." he reassured her. Audrey sighed in his arms, he might not hurt, but she was terrified of hurting him.

.......

To try and build their relationship up, Richard decided to surprise Audrey at the stables and take her to lunch. He loved it when she did this to him and he wanted her to feel the same. He was walking towards the buildings when he saw Audrey leading her horse in, he was just about to call out, when someone else did. A man. Richard suddenly stopped and stood in a doorway so that he could not be seen.

He was too far away to hear what was being said, but he saw Audrey's face light up when she saw this man and then their arms went around each other. Richard felt sick. He turned before he had to witness anymore and rushed to his car. He became angry as Audrey's behaviour started to make sense - she was seeing a man behind his back! He could not believe it, and he wouldn't have if he didn't see it with his own eyes. This was why she was pulling away from him - she had someone else!

As Richard sped back to the office, his heart thumping with disbelief, grief and anger he was trying to think about how he would deal with this. In his reactive state, he decided to give Audrey a taste of her own medicine - he would make her jealous by spending time with Judy Jones.

.....

Audrey was fuming. What could possibly be so important that Richard and Judy Jones couldn’t be interrupted? Could he be having an affair with her? Audrey had trusted Richard implicitly and because of this had allowed his ex girlfriend to remain working for him. Could Richard really have been indiscreet with her?

She twisted her engagement ring subconsciously as she sat waiting for Richard to get home. How could he betray her?

The front door opened and Richard walked into the drawing room where Audrey was waiting for him. The way he looked at her was different to normal, almost like he was wary of her and instead of his normal passionate embrace he kissed her forehead. 

“Good day darling?” he asked. 

“I was going to ask you the same.” Audrey replied dryly, her eyebrow arched. 

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning what could you and Judy Jones be meeting about that was more important than talking to me?”

Richard has a small feeling of satisfaction knowing his plan had the desired effect. Instead of answering her question he threw one in of his own. 

“Maybe I could ask you who the man was at stables that you were with today?”

“Have you been spying on me?” Audrey was outraged on top of her feelings of jealousy and betrayal. 

“Do I need to?”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“So are you! So, who is he?”

“Who?”

“The man I saw you with today! I came to surprise you - I was one who got the surprise!”

“That is Douglas fforbes - a distant cousin.”

“Well, you’re not impartial to marrying your distant cousins.” Richard shot back and he wished he could take the words back the minute he said them as he saw the hurt in Audrey’s reaction. 

“How dare you!” Audrey yelled at him. 

“Audrey -“

“You spy on me, jump to ridiculous conclusions and then get it on with your ex girlfriend and have the nerve to make a comment like that to me?”

“Darling -“

“You don’t ‘darling’ me. Now or ever again!”

Audrey stormed out of the room. Tears flowed down her face.

Richard stayed frozen to the spot. He wasn’t sure how to respond or behave. Audrey had just accused him of have relations with Judy which made him furious but he knew his comment was not fair either. He made himself a drink and decided to let Audrey calm down before he spoke to her. 

In their bedroom Audrey took off her engagement ring and placed it on Richard’s bedside table in front of their engagement photo. She grabbed her cases and started packing. She was a mix of emotions and the tears continued to fall, even though she was not sobbing. Richard’s comment had hurt her terribly and on top of feelings of jealousy and anger towards him, she hated him at that moment. 

When her packing was almost complete Richard came into the bedroom. He saw her cases packed and she was just putting the last things in and closed them up. Her ring finger was bare and the ring sat on his bedside table. Richard has never felt so low. 

“Audrey, darling-“

“I told you not to ‘darling’ me!”

“You’re being silly -“

“And you’re a pig!”

“What are you doing? You have blown this out of proportion!”

“I’m leaving you Richard. We’re finished. I’m going back to Grantleigh.”

“What? This is ridiculous. Don’t go.”

Audrey looked at him. “I can never forgive you Richard.”

She picked up her bags, despite how heavy they were, and walked past him and out of the house. 

As Audrey drove to Grantleigh what she had just done in leaving Richard hit her and her tears were accompanied by heavy sobs. She felt her heart breaking and she knew that she did not hate Richard, she loved him more than anything but between the incident with Judy and the comment he made, insinuating that she could be having an affair hurt. 

Returning to Grantleigh was her only option and she knew that her family would welcome her, despite her pride being damaged by this. She had taken well to her new life in London and she didn’t know how she would get through each day without Richard but her determination was a strength that she would depend on to help her. 

Richard lay on the bed with Audrey’s engagement ring in his hand and cried. How did the day transpire so that his good intention of surprising her at the pony club ended with Audrey leaving him? He replayed their argument and still felt the sting of her accusation and the shame of his. He didn’t want them to be apart and for the first time since Audrey moved in he felt totally alone, even when they had their recent rough patch he still felt the comfort of her in his arms of a night, her kisses in the morning and when he came home from work. Yes, it wasn't perfect but their love for each other was still their strength and shone through, despite other emotions being present.

The sun rose the next morning and even though Audrey and Richard both felt gloomier than ever as they got out of their beds and went through the motions. 

Richard went into work where he was unbearable for anyone who came near him. Rita has strict instructions that any call from Audrey was to come through to him immediately, with no exceptions. Hopefully, she would call to set things straight and he could apologize as well. He saw Judy and he scowled to himself. He was such an idiot - why didn't he approach Audrey at the stables, and why did he think making Audrey jealous was a good idea?

Audrey unpacked her cases and resented the familiarity of the Manor. She heard the whispers of the staff but ignored them, other than to give instructions. She wanted to be in her home - her home with Richard. She knew she looked terrible - her eyes were puffy and she felt dreadful, but she went to the stables and went riding to try and clear the jumble of thoughts in her mind. How on earth could Richard think she would have an affair? He was the only one for her. She thought about their lack of sex life recently and the wall she had put up, but surely things weren't that bad? He knew she loved him, that she was struggling and then she felt terrible that he thought she needed to seek comfort in someone else. Audrey had no idea what he was playing at with Judy Jones, but she doubted he could cheat on her, even if she had accused him.

Her thoughts went to the staff at Hampstead and she wondered what Richard had told them. Probably nothing. She knew she would return the car to the house and would talk to them then. She just couldn’t do it today. She would wait for a weekday when Richard would be at work and maybe he would have apologized by then for his despicable remark and they would be back together.

Eleanor was happy to have Audrey home. Not only had she missed her daughter terribly, the thought of her living in sin in London had almost been too much to bear. She could see how hurt Audrey was by her break up with Richard and Eleanor felt for her, although she had not originally supported their relationship, Richard really bought out the best in Audrey and Eleanor had accepted Richard into their family. He was a good man and he was good for Audrey, she had blossomed in their relationship and really become a woman who was independent and strong.

Marton was already sniffing around and looking to take advantage of the situation. He had been unhappy about Audrey and Richard's engagement and was hoping to convince Audrey that Richard was a mistake and that she should marry him instead. Now that he would have this opportunity, he did not want to miss this. Although they were distant cousins, he had always had a soft spot for Audrey. She was 9 years younger but very mature and elegant. She knew how to manage the Manor and he would give her what she wanted to put her in her rightful place as lady of the manor. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first night of their honeymoon, she was now Mrs Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. As she stood on the balcony of their hotel room in Nice, Audrey looked out to all the boats anchored in the harbor. Marton was inside organising their pre-dinner drinks. She looked at her wedding ring and played with it. Married. 

Marton came out with their drinks. "Here we are." he handed Audrey her glass. 

"Thank you."

"A toast, to us Audrey."

"Cheers." she replied and they clinked glasses.

"You know, I didn't know if you'd go through with it."

"With what?"

"Our wedding."

"Why's that?"

"That DeVere fellow. I‘ll admit I was worried, but I knew you wouldn't marry him."

"No."

Audrey looked out again. Marton rubbed his fingers over her bare arm, "I'm looking forward to tonight." he said.

“Mmmmm.” she agreed, although she was sure that sex with Marton would not even compare to her experiences with Richard and she was not looking forward to it. 

He kissed her shoulder, “I know you made me wait, but I’m sure you’ll make it up to me tonight.” 

Audrey didn’t reply, she just looked out and wondered why Richard hadn’t come after her. It was true she did still have feelings for Richard DeVere, no matter how hard she had tried to ignore and suppress them. Although she didn’t know it at the time, he had taken her heart along with her virginity the first night she met him. Even after their terrible fight, she wasn’t able to overcome the hold he had on her. 

Audrey put off the commitment of a lifetime to Marton, hoping Richard would beg her to go back to him. Yet, she had married Marton and here they were. He wasn’t a bad person but he wasn’t Richard and never would be. 

Marton had finished his drink and said, “I’m going to have my bath and change. Will you fix us some more drinks?” Then went back into the room. 

Audrey wondered what Richard was doing right now. She touched the diamond necklace he gave her and remembered the feeling of being with him. What would he think when he read her wedding notice? He probably didn’t even think of her anymore, what with his business and all the woman at his disposal. She felt a tear creep into her eye and blinked it back, Audrey would not feel sorry for herself. 

...

Richard walked out on to his hotel balcony. It was his wedding night and as he waited for his new wife Judy to bring the drinks he looked out at the boats and thought of Audrey. 

He berated himself for the thought of her. Still, he could not hate her although he hated himself for not being able to control the hold that Audrey had over him, it was like she was a terribly addictive drug. He wanted her badly and would do anything to get her. He kept all the memories of her, their pictures and her notes, everyone she ever wrote him. He hated that these were the last thing he looked at before leaving for both his wedding and his honeymoon. 

Judy came out, “Darling, what are you thinking of?”

They kissed and he replied, “I’m wondering who are in those boats.” Richard lied.

Judy was very attractive an she had pursued Richard with vigor after his break up with Audrey and he relented after he finally admitted to himself that he would never get Audrey back. Judy hadn’t taken the pain away, although she was a distraction. 

Richard knew though that Audrey had his heart, despite it all. He could never love anyone the way he loved her. 

...

Audrey could hear the voices on the balcony next to them. Her heart stopped. Surely, it couldn’t be?

“Probably some insanely rich sheiks.” the lady was saying. 

“Probably.” He replied and Audrey knew without a doubt that this was Richard’s voice. She would know it anywhere. 

“I’m just going in now to have my bath darling. Join me if you like.” the lady said. 

“In a minute.”

Audrey ached hearing his voice. She took a breath and had to decide whether or not she should go inside and tell Marton that they had to leave immediately or to face Richard. 

“Audrey, Aud have you fixed my drink yet?” Martin’s voice boomed from inside. She froze not knowing if Richard could have heard, or recognized his voice. 

“Audrey?” Richard’s voice floated over to her as their eyes made contact. 

He couldn’t believe it was her. There she stood on the next balcony wearing a beautiful blue evening gown that clung to her, with a halter top that showed her bare shoulders and back. The diamonds from Cartier necklace he gave her shine. Her hair was shorter now, just above her shoulders and she wore it out. 

“Hello Richard.”

“Audrey - where’s my drink?” Marton called again. 

“You’ll have to excuse me.” she told Richard as she hurried into the room. 

Richard was stunned, he heard Judy call out to him, "Darling, are you joining me?" but he ignored her and hoped that Audrey would come out again.

Audrey gave Marton his drink in the bath and said, "I think we should go."

"Why?"

"I just do, I don't think we will like it here."

"Don't be silly, we're not going anywhere."

Audrey stormed out of the bathroom and couldn’t control herself in wanting to see if Richard was still on his balcony.

He was, he was waiting for her. He looked as handsome as ever. He was in more casual clothes, his shirt unbuttoned quite a way down.

"Hi." he smiled at her and Audrey felt her knees weaken.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I’m on my honeymoon." Richard replied and Audrey felt her heart stab. Richard could see the slight change in her expression. "And you?"

"On my honeymoon too." 

"Congratulations - when did you arrive?"

"Just today, we were married this morning. How about you?"

"Same - we just arrived. We were married today as well."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So we share the same wedding date? That's ironic."

Audrey nodded. She had not been able to look away from him. He still drew her to him like a magnet. "What's her name?"

“It’s Judy.”

Audrey nodded again and her eyes narrowed. So Richard had gone and married her! She wanted to feign indifference but she couldn’t find any words. Audrey could feel her jealousy rising and her frostiness towards Richard as a result.

"I’m sure you’ll run into her while we’re here." Richard added.

"I don't want to."

"See her?"

"No."

At that moment, Judy walked out on to the balcony, in her dressing gown her hair still wet. 

"Darling, what are you doing? I gave up waiting for you." she said as she walked out.

She saw Audrey and gathered that they had been talking, her eyes narrowed. Of all the people they could see on their honeymoon, it was the one Judy never wanted to see again. She remembered Audrey’s frostiness towards her and how Richard adored Audrey, how upset he was after Audrey broke his heart. 

Richard looked uncomfortable, "Actually, it turns out we know our neighbor. We were just talking. It’s Audrey. She's here on her honeymoon too."

Judy looked suspiciously at Audrey then smiled coldly and said, "How interesting."

"Well, you'll need to excuse me. We're just about to go down for dinner." Audrey turned to walk away.

When she had gone into her room, Judy turned to Richard and caught the way he watched Audrey. He didn't realise that he had been observed, and then turned to Judy and put his arms around her.

"She treated you terribly Richard.” Judy reminded him. 

"No she didn’t!” Judy noted the defensive tone in his voice.

“How can you say that? She broke your heart!”

“It was my fault.”

Judy shook her head but didn’t push it further. The last thing she wanted to do on the first night of their honeymoon was to have an argument about Richard’s ex-fiancé. 

Richard did feel defensive about Audrey, he didn't know why he didn't like Judy's comments about her. He thought about Audrey and knew in his heart that he wished that they were here together.

Judy had found all the photos and notes that Richard kept in the locked draw of his study, along with Audrey’s engagement ring that was far more beautiful than the one he gave her. Judy had picked the lock one day to see what he was hiding in there. Her heart broke as it confirmed her worst suspicion - Richard still loved Audrey, he had not let her go. He refused to let Judy change any of the furnishings or decorations that Audrey had chosen and even the staff were tight lipped about Audrey and had still not warmed up to her yet. 

Judy was determined to win them all over and prove that she was better than Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, especially to Richard. 

...

They did not see each other at dinner, both directing their new spouses to quiet restaurants where they thought they had less chance of seeing one another. Audrey had done everything in her power to avoid him - later breakfasts, staying off the balcony and avoiding the most popular restaurants. 

It wasn't until two days after their initial meeting that they saw one another again. It was after lunch and Audrey wanted to work on her tan so she went to the beach, whilst Marton stayed behind to watch the cricket. Richard also went to the beach to swim while Judy was at the beauty pallor.

When Richard arrived at the beach, he saw Audrey immediately. Wearing a black bikini, her body was wet from a recent swim and she lay on her back with a hat covering her face. Richard stood so that he blocked her sun, and when she took her hat off and glared up at the rude person causing this and went to give them a piece of her mind, he smiled cheekily at her and asked, "Mind if sit next to you?"

She smiled wryly, "Why should I? As long as you don't block my sun. I want to be as brown as a berry."

Richard threw his towel out and said, "And you will be. Judy doesn't like the sun. Just in case you are wondering where she is."

Audrey covered her face again to dismiss him and replied, "I'm not."

Richard smirked. God he missed her and being with her only made him want her more. He lay down next to her and turned on his side to look at her. She was breathtaking. The bikini showed her flat stomach, small waist and nice breasts. Her skin had already turned a lovely olive and the water beading on her skin was turning him on. Audrey felt his eyes on her.

"Richard, what are you doing?" she asked as she took the hat off again and looked at him. He was looking very sexy in his swimmers, she could see his chest with the perfect amount of hair, and she remembered how good it felt to be resting against him.

"Just looking at you." he admitted, "I'm sorry Audrey, I can't help it."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well, you need to. We're both married now."

Richard sneaked his hand over to her and stroked her hand. When she didn't smack it away, he moved it up her arm.

Audrey felt like her skin was tingling under his touch. As expected, Marton's performance was suboptimal and she missed Richard more than ever.

Richard didn't know what had come over him, he loved Judy and didn't want to jeopardize his new marriage, but Audrey still dominated his thoughts, his biggest regret was letting his pride get in the way of fixing their argument. He still looked at the pictures of them together and read her notes all the time. It took months for him to take her photos out. He kept them locked in his office at home so that Judy couldn't find them.

"I'm getting very hot." Richard said suggestively.

"Then you should go into the water and cool down."

"Join me?" he smiled naughtily at her.

"I don't think so." 

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't want me to drown would you?" he begged.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Come on Aud, think how it will help you with your tan." 

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Richard got up and then offered her his hand to help her up. As they walked towards the water he leaned in and said, "You look very sexy in those swimmers."

He expected her to snap at him, but she smiled shyly, "Really?"

"Really. I can't keep my mind off you."

"Richard! You are a married man now. What would Judy say?"

Richard didn't respond. They had reached the water and started to walk in until the ocean was a little deeper and a wave came that Audrey dived into. Richard followed and swam up to her.

"I think about you all the time." he told her now that they had relative privacy.

"Richard, don't." she said and shook her head at him but he was determined to get it out.

"Don't you think about me?" he asked her.

"No." she lied.

"You're lying." he said and pulled her against him.

"Richard - we're married, to other people!" she protested. "You should be with _Judy_." Audrey said her name with disgust and pushed him away.

"Are you jealous?" 

"No, why would I be? Are you jealous of Marton?"

Richard tried to hold her again, "Yes, very."

“Richard, you never came after me.”

“I regret that, every day. I was stubborn and I wanted you to come to me. I wish I could change that now. I would come to you and beg you to come back to me. By the time I realized this, it was too late. You were already engaged to Marton and I thought you’d moved on.”

“I wish I hadn’t been so silly. I don’t know why it was so important to me that you apologize first.”

Richard tried to hold her again and Audrey resisted him. "Audrey, I will let you go if you can look at me, and tell me honestly that you don't love me, that you don't think about me still." Richard told her. Audrey looked up at him and her eyes searched his.

"You know I can't, but we are here on our separate honeymoons." and she tried to push him away again. "Why did you even marry Judy? At least you know why I married Marton." 

"I don't know. I thought it might help me to not think about you, but I was wrong. I still think about you, all the time. You’re the only woman I will ever love, I still love you." he pulled her closer and Audrey finally gave in and her arms moved up around his neck.

Richard lifted her up and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his, their tongues touching, their bodies together was too much and he felt himself becoming erect. Audrey felt him as well and she wanted more of him. She wrapped her long legs around him and ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh god Audrey." he murmured. "I want you. I need you."

Audrey responded by kissing his neck and he moaned at her touch. Richard rubbed his hardness against her and even through their swimsuit material Audrey could feel the friction against her clit and she squeezed her legs around him tighter. 

Their lips met again and they kissed with desperation and Richard’s movements drove their desire for each other. Audrey moved her hips to increase the grinding until she felt her orgasm peak and Richard shudder his against her. 

Audrey broke their kiss and moved the hair that had fallen on to his face. She kissed him softly and then a wave came and jolted them and Audrey detangled herself. "Sorry Richard, we shouldn't be doing this.”

"Audrey, let me hold you." he begged and Audrey relented. He scooped her up and kissed her again. "Remember all those times in our pool? I think of you every time I look at it and get in it."

Audrey laughed, "How could I forget?"

"I wish you married me instead of him."

"Why did you marry her?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Very."

"She pales in comparison to you, in every way."

“She’s beautiful though.”

“I would divorce her in a second if I could have you.”

Audrey let her head rest against his shoulder. With the sun shining brightly and the ocean lapping against their joint bodies she was almost in heaven. 

“Is she better at sex than me or is it all the same for men?” Audrey had to know. 

“No it’s not and no she doesn’t even come close. No one does. Audrey, you have my heart. I can’t be the same way with other women that we were.”

“Really?”

“Really."

They were silent and Audrey pushed away from Richard again. "What's wrong?" he asked with hurt as she put some distance between them.

"We can't do this Richard. It took me too long to get over you. To just feel normal again."

"I'm still not over you. I never will be."

"Don't you think _this_ makes it worse?" Audrey asked him.

"What?"

"Us, being together."

"No. It is actually the only time I have been at peace since I saw you last. How about if I get us a room at the hotel. We don’t have to do anything, I just need to be with you.”

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please darling?"

“Maybe.” Audrey conceded. She knew it would be dangerous because with Richard her desire for him made her reckless, it always had. 

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in each other’s company. Richard loved to make Audrey laugh and found funny stories to tell her and he loved hearing her voice as she told him all the goings on at Grantleigh. She had let her guard down with him, and he didn't want to break the peace.

They realized that it was getting late and they needed to walk back to the hotel. “I’m sure our spouses are wondering where we are.” Audrey said. 

On their walk back Richard bought up the topic of the room again, “So could we?” He asked her. 

“Well it’s your money your wasting.” Audrey replied. 

“I’m much richer now than when we broke up.”

“Talking about money is vulgar.”

“I could buy you anything you wanted.”

“You’re crazy. You know that?”

“I’m crazy about you.” Richard told her. He desperately wanted to hold her but they were very close to the hotel now. 

They traveled up the elevator together to their floor and as they went to go into their separate rooms, Richard said, “I am counting down the hours Audrey.”

She rolled her eyes and shut the hotel room door behind her.

...

The next afternoon Audrey told Marton she was heading to the beach but as he was glued to the cricket he wasn’t moving. Richard also had a lucky break with Judy booking another salon appointment, although she suggested that they ride down the elevator together and he walk her to the salon. 

When they got to the lobby he said, “Oh damn, I left my sunglasses upstairs. I will need to go and get them. See you later dear.” 

Since Richard called Audrey ‘darling’ he still couldn’t use that endearment on Judy. 

Judy didn’t think much about it but she noticed that the lift didn’t stop on their floor, but 2 floors higher. She thought that was odd but she put it aside and concentrated on her beautifying. 

When Richard opened the hotel room door Audrey was already sitting on the bed, her long legs crossed and flicking through a magazine. She looked up at and smiled. Richard paused, he wanted to remember this moment. Audrey looked so beautiful. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, she had a beach dress over her swimsuit, her skin was tanned and glowing and her smile, that made her nose crinkle adoringly, made his heart warm. 

“What is it?” She asked at his pause. 

“Nothing, I’m just taking you in. I want to remember this time with you. I'm not taking it for granted.”

Audrey laughed charmingly and she moved so that her legs stretched out and she leaned back on the bed. 

"I don't know what even possessed me to agree to come here with you." she told him as Richard moved over to join her on the bed. He kissed her gently. 

“Champagne?”

“Yes please.”

Richard had already organized for it to be there and he poured them both a glass and returned to the bed. 

Audrey giggled, “This reminds me of our first night together.”

“I’ll never forget it.” Their eyes met and Richard continued, “I still can’t believe that you were only 17.”

“I should have told you but I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

“I’m glad we did.”

"I'm still undecided about that." 

“Never! I don't believe you. Cheers.”

“Cheers darling.” 

They sipped their champagne and Audrey’s eyes took him in. His thick dark hair that she loved to run her fingers through, his chin with the small cleft that she found so handsome, even his front teeth a little crooked that made him so attractive to her. 

Richard saw the love in her eyes and moved in to kiss her. It was a soft, gentle kiss with his hand cupping her face. 

“I miss you.” Audrey told him when they parted. 

“I miss you too. I took you for granted. I was such a fool.”

“We both were! Our last month, it wasn’t good...”

“No, it’s because of me. It’s my fault.”

“No darling, don’t say that.” Audrey’s hand went to his face. “It was me. I shut you out with the pregnancy and miscarriage, I wasn't coping with my own emotions, and then we both jumped to the wrong conclusions. When I left, I told myself that I did the right thing leaving, that if we couldn’t work through the tough times together, that we weren’t meant to be.” Tears streamed down her face, “But I was so wrong because I never gave you the chance to be there for me.”

Audrey was crying now, everything that she had pushed away coming to the surface. 

“Oh darling, ssh don’t cry. I didn’t do enough. I thought if we got our sex life back, we would be back to normal. I wasn’t patient or considerate - I just wanted us back. I didn’t know how to help us and I got it all wrong. And then I was just plain stupid. I tried to make you jealous and what I said about your cousin was inexcusable. I never came after you, I told myself it was hopeless. For the first time I didn’t fight for what I wanted, for the person who is the most important to me. I’m sorry darling.”

Richard has tears running down his face now. All this time he had wanted to tell her this, now he finally had. Audrey put their glasses aside and moved to snuggle into him. She was still crying and needed the comfort of his hold. 

He held her against him, also seeking the comfort of her body against his. God he missed her. She was like air to him and he hadn’t been the same since she left. 

Their tears slowly subsided and Audrey smiled sadly, “Now, here we are. So much history behind us. Still in love but married to other people. Do you love Judy?”

“No, not the way I love you. Anyway, let’s not talk about her." Richard pulled her closer to him. Audrey snuggled in against him. He felt so safe and strong. She loved his smell, that same aftershave that she associated with him. She loved the feeling of her face against his chest, his arms around her. 

Richard wanted to hold her forever. 

“Did you fall out of love with me?” he asked softly. 

“Never! I think I loved you too much. It scared me and it bought out the worst me. I was feeling jealous and insecure mostly.”

“You had nothing, or no one, to be jealous or feel insecure about. My love for you consumed me and I didn’t think I was good enough for you. I was the one who was insecure and jealous. The more you pulled away, the tighter I held on. There is so much I would do differently if I had the chance again.”

“You still think about it?”

“All the time. Do you?”

“Yes.”

Audrey changed the topic, “How are our, I mean your, staff? I think about them sometimes.”

“They miss you. Mrs Davies, well she tries to take care of me. She doesn’t like Judy much. I’ve actually had to talk to her because she kept telling Judy that ‘Madam Audrey doesn’t like it that way’ or ‘Madam Audrey likes this’ and it was driving Judy mad.” They both laughed. “Mr Edgar is good, he doesn’t get much direction now but he just gets on with it.”

“I miss them.”

“Do you miss me?”

“Dreadfully.”

“Did it feel like you’re heart had been cut out?”

“Yes, I felt so empty.”

“So did I. I would give anything now to change it.”

“Darling, let’s not talk about it anymore. We can’t change what is done. Tell me about Cavendish, and how is Rita?”

Richard smiled and shared with her all the things that he had worked on. They had been cuddling and talking now for over two hours and the time was flying. Audrey wondered if Richard was serious about them just talking or if they would do more, she pulled him in to kiss her and his response to her kiss answered this. 

Richard’s hands removed her dress and he pulled her to straddle him. Audrey undid the buttons of his shirt and moved to kiss his chest and she trailed her kisses down over his stomach to the top of his swimmer pants. She eased his pants down and returned so that she could kiss his erection and Richard groaned with satisfaction. Audrey felt his smooth, hard muscle pulsing in her mouth and Richard pulled her up before he lost control. God he missed her in every way. 

He removed her bikini top and took a nipple into his mouth while his hands removed her bottoms and his fingers found her sweet spot. As he circled in gently he could feel Audrey responding to his touch as she moaned in pleasure. 

“I need to taste you.” he muttered and he moved them so that Audrey lay back and his head went between her legs. She felt his warm, wet tongue licking her sweet spot and her primal moan of pleasure was loud and Richard was even more turned on. 

Richard loved her taste and her lady parts, he never did this with Judy - be just couldn’t. His tongue circled her clit teasingly as he found the different angles to elicit even more responses of her pleasure from her. 

“I need you in me.” She groaned to him and Richard moved up and pressed the head of penis to her entrance. Wanting to go slowly but his desire taking over as he moved into her quickly. He nearly came instantly, she was still as tight and wet as their first time. Audrey moved her hips to help stroke him in and out of her and they both moaned as they reunited, it was soon too much and Audrey came with Richard following soon after. Richard pulled her into him and kissed her. 

“I love you darling. I always have and I always will.” Richard told her. 

This was how a honeymoon should be. 

...

When Richard returned to the hotel room, Judy was on the balcony.

"Dear? I'm back." Richard called out.

"Out here." she replied.

Richard walked out and kissed the top of her head.

"You dried quickly." Judy observed.

"What? Oh, yes. Was sunbathing most of the afternoon." he replied.

Judy nodded. "Tell me more about Audrey." she asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. You never want to talk about her, and now that we’re married I think you should.”

"Not much to tell you really, that I haven't already. We had an argument, I thought she was wrong, Audrey thought I was wrong and we never spoke again." Richard replied as he sat down next to her.

"What did you fight about?" Judy asked. 

"I can’t remember, but it had built up for weeks and it was silly. We both said said things we didn’t mean." Richard explained.

"So you don’t love her anymore?"

"No! I’m married to you."

"I don't think I believe you. I saw how you looked at her the other night." Judy wasn't ready to reveal her knowledge of the photos and notes.

"What do you mean?" Richard tried to look innocent.

"All moon faced." Judy replied.

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. I've never seen you look at me like that!"

"I don't know what you mean. This is crazy. I'm going for my shower and you need to think about what your insinuating here." Richard stormed off. 

Audrey had overheard the exchange and felt her face flush. She didn’t know what she could expect Richard to tell his wife about them but all the same it hurt hearing him say that he didn’t love her. 

She knew she had to pull away from him, again. She could not nurse another broken heart from him. 

...

The next afternoon Audrey went to the beach on her own. 

Richard waited until the room for her for two hours before admitting to himself that she wasn’t coming. He assumed that Marton had wanted to be with her and that was why she wasn’t there. The same thing happened the next day. 

“Where have you been?” Richard asked her the following afternoon when he found her at the beach. 

Audrey ignored him. 

“Audrey, why are you ignoring me?”

Audrey continued to ignore him. His words to Judy that he didn’t love her, continued to rattle her thoughts and had hurt her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. She wasn't sure what she expected from Richard, or what she would say if Marton asked her the same question but it didn't stop the heartache she felt from hearing Richard say those words about her. She had committed to herself that she would not speak to him ever again.

"Audrey, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Richard begged, however Audrey's stubbornness had kicked in and she refused to even acknowledge him.

Richard's frustration with her ignoring him kicked in, "Audrey, I don't know why you're acting like this, but if you keep ignoring me I'm going back to the hotel."

Still, Audrey did not respond and exasperated, Richard stormed away. _Damn woman, what the hell is wrong with her?_ he stewed to himself.

As Audrey felt him stomp away, she was both relieved that she held fast to her commitment and upset to miss the time with him. She promised herself that she had to take charge of her heart, that Richard DeVere was no longer the one pulling it's strings. It was just so much harder when she was near him, as her attraction and feelings for him were so strong.

...

After the incident at the beach they managed to avoid each other for the remainder of their time in Nice, until their final night. It happened that they both walked into the hotel restaurant for dinner at the same time, and short of making a scene there was no way to avoid one another. 

"Audrey!" Richard said surprised to see her. 

"Richard, Mrs DeVere" Audrey replied acknowledging them both.

"Richard DeVere! What are you doing here?" Marton asked coolly, "And who is this?" he added eying off Judy.

"Marton, good to see you. Let me introduce my wife, Judy. Judy, this is Marton fforbes-Hamilton, Audrey's husband." It now hurt him to say those words.

"Pleased to meet you." Marton shook Judy's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on our honeymoon." Judy replied with a smile of satisfaction. 

"So are we, funny that." Marton commented.

Audrey and Richard stood quietly.

"We should sit together." Judy suggested really wanting to rub into Audrey that she was Mrs DeVere.

"I don't think so, dear." Richard jumped in, "I'm sure that they want to spend time on their own on their honeymoon."

"I don’t mind - we've had all week together!" Marton responded, also wanting to rub into Richard that he had Audrey. 

"Maybe Richard would like time alone with Judy?" Audrey suggested.

"Oh it's fine," Judy said. 

"So, it's agreed." Marton determined and Audrey and Richard both looked very uncomfortable with the arrangement.

The maitre’d took them to a circular table for four, with Audrey sitting between Richard and Marton and across from Judy. Audrey tried to act as normally as possible, and really it was lucky that Marton was there as he dominated the conversation, leaving Audrey to mainly sit back. Judy observed Richard and Audrey. They both looked slightly uncomfortable and Audrey seemed to be ignoring Richard completely.

"So," Judy interjected into the men's conversation, "Audrey, how did Richard go as a a riding student?"

"Be kind." Richard added, smiling at Audrey.

Audrey smiled, "He was a good student, a little distracted, but he managed to master the basics by the end."

"Audrey is a tough marker though," Maton added, "She was selected for the Rome Olympics, so her standards are very high."

"A good student?" Judy asked, "What distracted him?" Judy knew she was needling here, to see what they would say and how they would act.

"He had never been in a hunt, let alone ridden a horse, so he had a lot of questions."

"I think I did quite well." Richard asserted.

Audrey couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "Of course you would say that."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked defensively.

"Just that it's typical that a man would rate himself more highly than deserved." Audrey responded.

"I don't think that's quite fair!"

"You wouldn't." Audrey knew she was being petty now, but somehow could not control herself.

Marton laughed, "I told you she is a tough marker." 

But Richard wouldn't let her comment go, "I think you're being a bit harsh Audrey."

Audrey ignored him and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Richard desperately wanted to follow her but knew that he couldn’t. 

Judy was intrigued by their interaction. It was so different from the ones she had observed in the past. Marton was also taken aback by Audrey's behaviour and when she returned he stood up, grabbed Audrey's hand and said, "Let's dance."

Audrey did not protest and followed Marton. On the dance floor, she moved closer to him than normal and he asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just can't stand his smarmy attitude." Audrey replied. Marton was happy that Audrey and Richard were not on good terms. He pulled her closer and Audrey wrapped her arm more around his neck, resting her face on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Richard glaring at her. He was soon on his feet and on the dance floor with Judy, who he held very closely and hoped that Audrey would notice.

"Richard, what's the matter?" Judy asked him.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, there is something going on between you and Audrey. You still haven't let go." Judy observed.

"That's rubbish." Richard replied, "I just can't stand these entitled, old school boys, lord and lady of the manor types."

As they danced they soon were dancing near one another, and when the song ended, Marton suggested, "Why don't we swap partners for the next dance?" Now that he knew he had nothing to worry about, he was happy for them to dance together, and he wouldn't mind holding Judy for a dance.

Although they both went to protest, Judy moved to dance with Marton and Richard and Audrey stood looking awkwardly at one another. Finally Richard held out his hand and Audrey grudgingly accepted it.

"What on earth is going on?" Richard whispered to her.

"Nothing. They way it should be. Two people who don’t love each other anymore." Audrey replied smartly.

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you did, that's exactly what you said to Judy."

It now hit Richard what had happened and he felt dreadful. "Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_."

"Well, what did you want me to tell her? That I _am_ in love with you? That I would leave her in a heartbeat if we could be together? That she will never have my heart? Is there a chance for us Audrey, because if there is I would tell her all of those things." 

Audrey did not answer him right away. She knew in her heart that she couldn't expect that Richard would not move on, even though she had married someone else. Being near him was hard, she loved his smell, his touch, everything about him.

"You're right. It was unfair of me to judge you for saying that. I can't expect more from you, when I can't offer you more." Audrey finally said and she felt Richard's arm tighten around her.

"Do you want to though? Tell me you still love me." Richard whispered.

"You know I do."

"Say it."

"I love you, you have my heart. You always have and you always will. Are you happy now?"

"I won't be happy until the day we can properly be together. Let's just promise that we won't have children, unless it is together?"

"I promise."

"I want to kiss you."

"That's not going to happen."

"I love you Audrey darling. Your wearing the necklace I gave you. Do you think of me like you said you would when you wear it?"

“Of course I do. Every time.”

The song ended and Marton and Judy came back to them, so Richard reluctantly let Audrey go. 

Dinner was far less tense after the dance and Judy noticed the shift. When the evening ended and they said goodbye, Judy felt that Richard's kiss on Audrey's cheek lingered for too long. They didn't notice Judy, the only thing on their minds was the fact that they would not see each other again, which was a fact almost too painful to bear.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years passed quickly and uneventfully, everyone settled into their life and routine. For both Audrey and Richard the undercurrent of their love and desire for one another continued to be a source of heartache which they pushed down.

Richard continued to focus on building his business - he now had over 100 supermarkets in the UK and Europe and had expanded his own food line. He was still married to Judy, although they rarely saw one another as Richard spent most of his time working. 

Audrey had more than established herself in Grantleigh and was kept busy with running the estate and volunteering. Marton was more than happy for Audrey to take the bulk of the load so that he could concentrate on riding and hunting and other recreational activities and so they existed in relative peace, and separate bedrooms. 

Greville Hartley was getting married for the third time and it was unfortunately inevitable that it was at this event that Richard and Audrey once again came face to face. They spotted each other very quickly at the brief ceremony at Paxton Hall and it did not take long until Audrey and Marton were face to face with Richard and Judy. 

“Richard DeVere and Judy! How are you both? It was on both our honeymoons that we met, how quickly the time has gone, and now we're at Greville's latest wedding!“ Marton greeted them. 

They all exchanged light kisses and handshakes as they greeted one another and the conversation focused on what holidays they had all been on over the last 3 years. 

Richard watched Audrey. At 23 she was still as beautiful as when they had first met 6 years ago. She had kept her hair shoulder length and her blue eyes took him in. Her slim figure had also remained the same and he hoped that this was a sign that she had not had children. She was wearing his necklace and as they spoke her fingers subconsciously went to it. 

Richard still thought about Audrey daily. Try as he did, he just could not forget her or his fantasies of them being together. He still looked at the pictures of them everyday. Just being near her made his heart beat heavily in his chest. He wished that they were alone. 

Audrey thought Richard had aged well, although he looked tired and his eyes had lost their sparkle. His hair was still thick and dark and he looked fit. Audrey had been able to follow Richard's life fairly easily, due to constant reporting of him in the newspapers. He and Judy were often pictured at different events, so Audrey knew that they had not had any children either. Silly as it may seem, Audrey took the promise she had made to him seriously, and although Marton wanted a child she had no interest and told him so. Her love for Richard had not diminished over time and seeing him face to face only bought it back up to the surface.

They were seated separately for the dinner and after the speeches finished, Richard and Judy were one of the first couples up dancing. Audrey noticed how close they were and how easy it was for Judy to rest her cheek against Richards chest, his hand around her back. She wished she could be in his arms again. Then her eyes met Richards and she looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught watching them. 

“Marton, let’s dance.” Audrey suggested to him and he was happy to comply. 

On the dance floor, Audrey got her wish when after a few songs they were close enough to Richard and Judy and agreed to swap partners. 

In each other’s arms finally they could not be as close as they wanted although it gave them the opportunity to look face to face. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” Richard started with a smile. 

“Really?”

“Really. It’s good to see you. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Audrey couldn’t help it, she was so nervous being in arms that everyone would see her feelings for him that she had turned frosty. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to be with me?” Richard asked looking hurt. 

“Of course I am.” Audrey snapped back. 

“You have a funny way of showing it. You’re hardly looking or speaking to me.”

Audrey took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just feel nervous around you.”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t want everyone to see how I feel about you.”

“Oh....And how is that?”

“You know!”

“I can’t remember.” He teased her and Audrey rolled her eyes at him and she felt his hand tighten around her. "Come on Aud, it's been years since we even saw each other. You know, we could have been celebrating our 6 year anniversary soon...."

'Instead, we're married to other people."

Audrey was looking at him now, and saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I miss you. It’s been over three years and every day is harder instead of easier. We didn’t exactly end on a high note." Richard said. "Have you kept our promise?"

"Yes." she whispered, her cheek now against his. She breathed in the familiar smell that was distinctly his. "Have you?"

"Of course. Judy thinks there’s something wrong with me, that I’ve gone queer.”

"Goodness - why?"

"Because nothing happens in the bedroom anymore."

"Oh."

“I’m never home anyway. My business is much bigger now and it needs more of my time.”

Audrey nodded, “Do you think you would spend as much time away from home if we married instead?” she asked curiously. 

“Never. I would never want to be away from you a second more than I needed to. But for me now, it’s a good distraction. An excuse.”

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t have married Judy. I resent her everyday for not being you. It isn’t fair.”

“Oh Richard.” Audrey wanted to stroke his cheek, show him tenderness. He wasn’t a bad man. It was just a bad situation. 

“I’m sorry I’m telling you this. I wish we were talking about other things. Or doing other things. Away from everyone. I still haven’t made it up to you for what I said to Judy.”

Audrey smiled at him, “It was so long ago now.”

“Do you still think of me darling?”

“Everyday. You?”

“Same. I miss you. I want to kiss you.”

“Richard, we can’t.”

“We can. Let’s run away together.”

Audrey laughed. He was impossible. 

Judy was watching them. She saw how Richard looked at Audrey and it was obvious he was in love with her. He never looked at Judy that way, with such desire. Audrey was much harder to read, but Judy caught glimpses of Audrey’s love for him. 

It was the little things that showed that showed their intimacy with one another. Richard’s hand on the small of her back, the way he looked at her, how content he looked with her. Audrey’s hand on the nape of his neck, their fingers interwined. The way they could communicate without words. 

Judy felt her heart breaking. She was certain they had not seen each other since their honeymoons, but not even the years since then seemed to dull the attraction they had for one another. Everyday she felt Richard slipping even further away and now it was confirmed why. He was still in love with Audrey. 

The song ended and they returned to dancing with their spouses. 

Judy looked at Richard. His gaze had followed Audrey and Judy turned his head with her finger to look at her. 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Mmmm?”

“You’re in love with her.” Judy said simply and quietly. 

“Who?” Richard tried to look innocent.

“Audrey.”

“I’m not!” he denied. 

“Yes, you are.”

Richard didn’t want to deny it anymore although he didn’t want to make a scene. 

“Let’s not do this here.” he replied. Judy nodded, it would wait but not for long. 

The reception went on and Richard was conscious to stay away from Audrey. When it was time to say leave he found that Audrey had slipped away without saying goodbye to him. This hurt him terribly. 

When he and Judy arrived home they walked into their drawing room. Judy spoke first. 

“Don’t deny it any longer Richard. I want the truth.” Judy was forceful but calm. 

Richard looked at her. She was beautiful but their years together had turned her stoic and hard. He couldn’t do it anymore. 

“I’m sorry Judy. We should never have married.” Richard said with relief. 

“Did you ever love me?” she asked. 

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love you.”

"But not like you love her." Judy couldn't bring herself to say Audrey's name.

"No." he quietly admitted.

“How can you still love her?”

"I can't explain it. Honestly, I have tried to forget her. I can't."

"If you have tried to forget her, why won’t you let me change anything that she has done here? Why do you keep her pictures and notes?”

Richard felt his face flush. How long had she known? Judy read him well. "I saw them Richard, before we even got married. I should have known. But why did you keep them, if you were trying to forget her?"

"I don't know."

“You do.”

“I love her Judy. I always have, since the moment we met, and I always will. I thought I would be able to forget her. But I was wrong, and I am making us both miserable."

Judy nodded. It was worse than she thought, she saw that she never had Richard's heart, and she never would. "Richard, we are going to get a divorce. I need you to leave."

Now Richard nodded. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Judy."

Tears spilt over her cheeks as she watched him leave the room. Judy sat on the lounge and he returned a short while later. "I'll go to a hotel tonight, and then come back tomorrow to pack more of my things. You should keep the house, it's yours. I'll talk to my lawyer tomorrow."

Judy could only nod.

As Richard walked out, he felt the bittersweet relief of finally being free from marriage, but knowing he had hurt Judy in the process. He knew that there was no guarantee, or even much chance, that things would change with Audrey, but at least he had his space back.

Judy checked his study. She found his draw unlocked and the ring, pictures and notes removed. She felt sorry for any woman who would ever fall in love with the handsome, charming and suave Richard DeVere. He would never love another woman, other than the one he couldn't have.


	8. Chapter 8

Audrey gasped out loud and couldn't help omitting a small "Oh!" and Marton looked up and asked her, "Aud, everything alright?"

They were sitting in the drawing room, having just come home from church and reading the Sunday papers.

She swallowed and said, "Yes, I just remembered something that I need to do."

Audrey took the newspaper with her and went into their bedroom, locking the door behind her. She read the article again:

**_CAVENDISH KING DIVORCE_ **

_The head of Cavendish Food, Richard DeVere, is reportedly divorcing his wife of only 3 years, Judy. Whilst there has been no comment from either party, legal documents have been obtained that confirm DeVere, 30, is settling the divorce with his ex-wife, 28, by giving her their 4 bedroom Hampstead home. Sources close to the couple confirm that they have been living apart, with DeVere now established in a penthouse in Mayfair. No information about other parties being involved in the break up have been provided, although DeVere will now be considered London's most eligible and sought after bachelor as Cavendish's success continues to grow._

Audrey felt her stomach turn. Richard was getting a divorce. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask him, including why was she finding out through the newspaper? The article said that there were no other partied involves, but he hadn't reached out to her. It also said he was now London's most eligible bachelor - maybe he had found someone else? Audrey's mind went into overdrive. She looked at their picture in the paper. They were a stunning couple, she hated to admit. Audrey focused on Richard, his sexy eyes and smile, how his teeth were a little crooked at the top that she loved about him. Perfectly imperfect. 

The next days she continued to think of nothing else. She re-read the article again and again, wondering if there was something in it she was missing. By the Thursday, she could not help herself. Hoping he had not changed his office number, Audrey dialed it. 

"Richard DeVere." he answered gruffly. Audrey all of a sudden thought that this was a terrible idea, maybe she was interrupting a big meeting, or he wouldn't want to talk to her.

"Richard? It’s me, Audrey.." she stammered nervously.

"Hang on." she heard his muffled voice saying, "I need to take this call, I'll let you know when I am ready to start again." and then back to her happily, "Audrey, it’s good to hear your voice."

"Am I interrupting something? I can call back later?"

"No! No, don't go. You're not interrupting anything that's as important as talking to you."

Audrey felt her insides melting. "Oh Richard. I, well, it's just that I saw the article in the paper, and I wanted to know if you are okay?"

Richard's heart skipped a beat, just hearing her voice gave him tingles. He pictured her, his most recent favorite memory was in the hotel room when they met up on their honeymoons, her blue eyes staring into his. He felt himself stir just thinking about her.

"I'm better for hearing your voice." he replied.

Audrey could hear the smile in his silky voice. She rolled her eyes at his shameless flirting.

"Why didn't you call me?" Audrey was straight to the point as always.

"I didn't know how to tell you." he admitted.

"So you wanted me to read it in a paper?" she went on and Richard could hear that she was hurt. On one hand he thought she had some nerve getting on to him for this, but it was overpowered by the fact she called at all, which he had not expected.

"Of course not - I just didn't want you to think that because I was getting a divorce I was putting pressure on you to do the same."

"Oh." Audrey wasn't sure how to respond. Maybe he already had someone else, and this wasn't about her, but Richard read her mind.

"There's no one else, darling. I learnt my lesson."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I gave my heart away once, and once only. It's still held tightly even after all these years. There's no one else for me."

"Oh." Audrey said again, more quietly this time as she felt the impact of his words.

"There's only you. Judy could see it and I didn't want to go on pretending. I won't interfere with your marriage Audrey, just know that I am waiting for you, whenever you are ready."

"Richard, I don't know what to say. I'm glad you're okay. I guess you'll not be short of company - the paper called you 'London's most eligible bachelor'."

Richard laughed heartily and Audrey smiled. "Oh dear, I have quite the reputation to uphold I see."

Audrey laughed with him. She knew he was teasing her and she was happy for him to.

"So, when am I going to see you? Are you still married?" Richard asked her.

"Yes I am and I don't know."

"Come on Audrey, surely you can manage a trip into the city, to see if I'm okay, or save me from debauched bachelor behaviours?" 

"Mr DeVere, I don't think anyone can save you." Audrey laughed.

"Mrs fforbes-Hamilton, you could try.....Anytime. Everytime."

Audrey smiled. He was impossible and she craved him desperately. 

"Well?" he prompted her.

"Let me see what I can arrange." she relented, despite her best judgement. As always, her love and desire for Richard overcame any sensibilities she otherwise possessed. 

"I can't wait to see you darling. We can stay in my penthouse, or a hotel, whatever you like. Please come soon. I need you."

Audrey's face flushed, just thinking about what they would do together and her loins ached for him. "I will try. I promise."

"Will you call me again? I love hearing your voice."

"Maybe."

"Darling!"

"You should call me, actually no, I will call you. I don't need any tongues wagging."

Richard laughed at her again, worried about her reputation. He was much less concerned with what people thought about him.

"Don't laugh at me! Anyway, I need to go now."

"Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"I love you darling."

Audrey smiled, and she replied quietly, "I love you too. I really must go. Goodbye darling." 

"Goodbye." he said, but it was too late, she had already hung up. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He thought about their bodies together, her voice murmuring into his ear, her lips on his. He was really growing hard now. He needed to calm down and get back to business, and hope that she called him again soon.

Audrey smiled, thinking about their conversation. Hearing his voice was wonderful and knowing that he had not found someone else was such a relief. Marton had a fishing trip booked next month and Audrey already knew that she would go to London to see Richard then.

###

Audrey went about planting the seeds. Whilst Marton was away, she told him she would be visiting her old school friend (Diana) Hodge Podge in London. She would catch the train up on the Monday that Marton left and return on the following Monday the day before he arrived home. When she rang and told Richard her plan he could not contain his excitement. "Oh darling, that's wonderful news! I will be counting down the days!"

Richard took time off work, so that they could spend every minute together. He wondered if they should go away together, worried that Audrey's secret trip might be found out. When he asked her she was delighted, but happy to stay with him for a low key week in London. To ensure that their secret was safe guarded, Richard's driver picked up Audrey from the station and took her to his home in Mayfair. When Audrey came out of the lift into the foyer of a massive penthouse she was amazed.

The driver dropped Audrey's bags just in the foyer and departed quickly. Richard heard them arrive and rushed out to see Audrey. He tried to calm himself but it was no use. He had waited weeks, years, for this and he didn't want to wait another minute. 

Audrey looked beautiful. Even though her clothing was not tight fitting or revealing, the way she carried herself and how the clothes hung on her, she could wear a potato sack and still look elegant and sexy. Their eyes met as Richard rushed forward.

Audrey took him in. He looked as fashionable as ever in his suit that was cut to his body. And his face, it lit up when he saw her and she grinned at him, feeling equally excited, if not a little nervous about her deceit.

"Darling!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss, feeling the comfort of his strong arms around her, their bodies quickly responding to one another. Audrey pulled back and laughed, "Darlling, we have all week. There's no need to rush." Her fingers trailed along his jaw as she studied his face, their eyes met and she smiled. She had missed him terribly. She wanted to take this time to savor every second with him. 

He looked much happier than when she had last seen him. His eyes had their twinkle back. 

Richard leaned in to kiss her again, softly and slowly this time. He loved how she tasted and the feeling of their lips together. “Oh god I’ve missed you.” He murmured into Audrey’s ear as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

Audrey felt herself losing control and pulled away, “Alright, enough of this. Are you going to give me a tour?” she asked him playfully. 

Richard laughed. “Bedroom first?” he joked. 

Audrey laughed with him as he released her but keeping an arm around her shoulder. Richard took her through the massive apartment and Audrey was impressed with how he had decorated it tastefully, keeping most of the furniture and artwork from Hampstead.. It was not the modern style that he had tried to insert when they decorated their home. When Audrey commented on that he looked shy and said, “I wanted it to be right for you.”

When they finished they sat together on the lounge in the drawing room, turned into each other. “Thank you for coming. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you.” Richard had one arm around Audrey’s shoulders and the other on her knee. 

Audrey felt like she hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face, she had tucked her feet under her and snuggled in against his strong chest, happy to be in his arms. Her hands rested on his thighs and her fingers gently rubbed them. She could see the effect her touch had on Richard, as his arousal began to strain against his trousers. He kissed the top of her head, then turned her face so that he could kiss her lips. His kiss was gentle and soft and Audrey responded. She moved so that she was straddling his lap, freeing their arms to wind around the other. Audrey felt his hands hold her sides, before sliding around to her back to pull her closer against him. Audrey hands were at the based of his neck, but she bought them down to start undoing his tie and shirt, wanting to feel his hairy chest again.

Richard started to trail kisses down her neck as he freed his jacket, shirt and tie. He unbuttoned Audrey's blouse as his kisses continued down. Despite their desires, they were not rushing. He slid Audrey's blouse off her and unclipped her lacey bra. He gently kissed her breasts and enjoyed Audrey's soft moaning, before returning his lips to hers and enjoying the sensation of their naked chests against each other. They stayed kissing and holding one another for some time, Audrey feeling Richard's erection growing harder and larger against her as her hips naturally rocked over him.

After what felt like an eternity, his hands moved to undo her skirt and Audrey quickly jumped off him to remove it with her pants, whilst Richard took his own off. As Audrey moved back on him, Richard sat back and took in her naked beauty. Audrey became embarrassed and asked him "What?"

"You. You're incredible." he said huskily as his breath caught at the sight of her. Audrey felt herself flush with desire for him. Richard ran a palm down the front of her chest, then moved it to touch her now naked bottom.

"I have dreamed about you for so long." He pulled her into him and kissed her with urgency. Audrey moved to position herself so that she could take in his hot and hard member and as he penetrated her they both moaned in satisfaction at their joining again.

Audrey wanted to feel the full force of Richard's thrusts in her, so they repositioned on the lounge with Audrey lying down and Richard moving on top. There was no going slowly now as their primal instincts took over. Their lips remained locked and their tongues explored each other as Richard's urgent thrusts were met with Audrey's hips taking him in fully. They moaned through their kisses as they both experienced the fulfillment they had been lacking, until they could take in no more and their orgasms came together. Richard could feel Audrey pulse around him and he exploded in her. He collapsed on to her chest and Audrey played with his hair as her chest continued to rise and fall from her heavy breathing.

"God, I've missed you." he murmured.

"I've missed you too." Audrey replied. She had tears in her eyes, as she was consumed by the love that she was missing.

They stayed together like this for a while, taking in every moment together that they could. Richard moved up and kissed her - multiple short fun kisses on her lips and then all over her face so that she giggled her sexy giggle. He kissed down her neck again, loving the taste and softness of her skin. He knew that she was the only one for him.

Audrey sighed with pleasure from Richard's kisses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation from his lips. They had nowhere to go, they were in no rush and she was determined to enjoy every second of their tete-a-tete. Marton was the furthest thing from her mind and she felt no guilt as she was aware of his many affairs, even around the estate, and was sure that he too was partaking in extramarital relations on his week away.

Richard's kisses now moved to her breasts and he took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and nipping it. Audrey felt her desire for him starting to burn again as his mouth and hands explored her. It was incredible to her how men could be so different. Richard was such a generous lover, he always wanted to make sure that she was satisfied before he thought of himself.

Richard was also thinking about Audrey as a lover. She was spectacular. He didn't know why, but making love with her was so special and unlike anything he experienced with any other woman. She had no inhibitions with him. He wondered if it was because Audrey desired him as much as he desired her. He continued to kiss her body as he felt himself getting harder as he was so turned on by her.

Audrey lead his face back to hers so that their lips could meet. They were hungry for each other and their need for one another became desperate. 

"I need you." Audrey whispered to him.

Richard needed no more encouragement. His arousal was hot and hard and ready for her, and as he slowly slid into her warm, wet walls he groaned her name in satisfaction and he heard Audrey's small moan of pleasure.

"More darling." she murmured.

Richard moved his hips to withdraw from her, before slowly penetrating her again. Audrey moved her hips to take him in fully and wrapped her long legs around him. He felt her pulsing around his cock and he groaned her name with satisfaction again. Audrey loved hearing his responses in their love making.

"Oh Richard!" she cried enraptured, as his thrusting became harder and faster. Her walls continued to pulse strongly around his hard member as her orgasm peaked and Richard couldn't hold his own back as he came in her.

Again, he rested on her chest as they caught their breath and she played with his hair. He moved on to his side and Audrey moved onto hers so that they were face to face. Richard's finger traced her jaw then down to the nape of her neck. Her skin felt on fire from his touch. They leaned in to kiss gently. 

"I'm happy you're here."

"So am I."

They kissed again, but were interrupted by the sound of Richard's stomach growling. Audrey laughed, "You've worked up a real appetite, haven't you?"

Richard laughed, "Would you like some lunch?" he asked her.

They moved off the lounge and Richard suggested they have a quick shower together before lunch. Under the spray of the water they still couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"Remember our first shower together?" he asked her.

"Vividly. Our first night together." Audrey replied with a smile as she thought back to that fateful night. They really had sealed their fate then, there would be no one else that could break the bond that they held from that night.

"There's never been anyone else for me after that night. Only you."

"I feel the same." Audrey replied as she pulled him in to kiss her.

###

On the Wednesday morning Audrey lay in Richard’s arms, both naked after another exhausting session of making love. Richard felt the happiest he had ever been. Audrey was everything to him and despite everything they were still perfect together. 

“What are we doing?” he asked softly. 

“Cuddling?” Audrey replied teasing him as she felt the difficult conversation start. 

Richard laughed. “You know what I mean.” He said. “What are we doing apart? When we belong together.”

“Darling, don’t.”

“You don’t feel the same way?”

“You said we wouldn’t talk about this.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. Being with you, I only want you more. I would do anything for you darling, anything.”

“Richard.” Audrey warned. 

“Don’t you feel the same?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not happening.”

“You love Grantleigh more than me?”

“It’s not that simple. I have my whole life there. I have purpose there now. It took time for me to build it up again.”

“You can’t have purpose with me here like you did before? You told me once that you would prefer to miss Grantleigh than to miss me.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Am I not good enough for you now?” Richard asked crossly. 

“Of course you are.”

“Well?”

“Richard, it took so long so long for me to get through the day without feeling empty, I can’t do it again.”

“You won’t ever come back to me?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think we were talking about this again?”

Richard turned away from Audrey and lay on his side. Audrey managed to bring out the best and worst of his emotions. It was the first time he had ever really acted in a petulant way and Audrey felt both angry and hurt. 

“Don’t turn your back on me Richard DeVere. You told me that we wouldn’t talk about this, that you wouldn’t ask me to leave Marton and now you’re turning your back on me after you bought it up!”

Richard turned back to her, “Will I ever be good enough for you?” he asked with his own hurt and anger. 

“You’re just being silly now!”

“Tell me the truth Audrey, I need to know.” Audrey could see tears shining in his eyes. 

“Definitely.” Audrey leaned forward to kiss him in reassurance. 

###

“Audrey?”

“Mmm?”

They were sitting on the lounge, Richard’s head lying in Audrey’s lap as she read, one hand holding her book and the other playing with his hair. Richard was taking full advantage of this break from work and trying to do as little as possible. Whilst he had achieved incredible success since they broke up, it was driven by his heartache and he had not relaxed. Until this week with Audrey. 

He was hesitant to bring up the subject of their break up again but it still niggled at him. 

“Things weren’t right between us before our argument.”

He felt her stiffen as her hand stopped playing with his hair. He sat up and lowered her book. His eyes looked over her face. 

“I don’t want to spoil our week but I hope we can talk about it a bit more than we did on our honeymoons. Maybe if we could have then, we wouldn’t have broken up.”

He waited, holding his breath for Audrey’s reaction. Would she yell at him and storm out as he expected? Instead she nodded. She had also reflected on this over time, but tried to push it out of her mind. 

“Maybe.” she eventually said. 

“Did we feel right to you?” 

“We always felt right, I couldn’t have imagined not being with you, not even until I was in my car driving to Grantleigh. Actually, not until I realized that you weren’t coming for me.”

Audrey had cried so much about it then, she was able to talk now without sobs. Her voice was thick with emotion and her eyes shone with tears but she was able to control herself. 

“I should have come. I just felt that you weren’t in love with me anymore. It seemed like we went from everything being perfect and normal to a place where I couldn’t do anything right. I’m not saying it’s your fault, I just didn’t know what to do, what you needed from me. I failed you when you needed me most. Especially after we lost our baby.”

Richard’s voice caught and he could not hold back his tears. They streamed down his cheeks. Audrey’s heart broke and she pulled him into her. 

“You didn’t fail me darling. I failed us. I felt so guilty when I lost our baby. I let you down. And Richard I, I can’t believe I’m telling you this, I hate myself for it - I was relieved when I lost the baby, so I could compete in the games. I thought you would hate me for feeling that way. And after we broke up I hated myself for having those thoughts because if the baby was okay we would still be together.” Audrey was crying now as she finally revealed her inner most thoughts and feelings to him. She waited nervously to hear his response. 

“Darling, I could never hate you.” Richard held her tightly and looked at her. “Never. I never even thought about how a baby would impact you. I’m sorry, I wish we could have spoken about it then.”

“I was feeling so guilty, I couldn’t even let myself enjoy making love with you and then I jumped to conclusions about you and Judy and I knew in my heart that you would never do that to me.”

“I was the same. We were broken and I couldn’t fix us. What I said to you was inexcusable. I got myself in a high dudgeon and couldn’t see the forest for the trees. By the time I realized that I should have swallowed my pride, it was too late. You were already engaged to Marton.”

“We were fools.”

Richard kissed her softly, “We won’t be this time.“

“This time?”

“Darling, I will wait for you. We are not finished after this week. We never will be.”

Audrey settled against his chest, her relief was almost palpable. She loved this man so deeply, she knew as well that they needed to be together. 

.....

Their days together were what they had dreamed of. Hardly anytime that they were not in physical contact, whether it be holding hands, touching feet or making love. They settled into their routine together easily and Richard had placed their pictures back in a frame back beside his bed. 

Their last night together came too quickly, and with it came Audrey's bad mood and frostiness as she prepared to say goodbye and leave. As they danced before dinner, she didn't respond to his silly jokes and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Darling, what is it?" Richard asked with concern.

"Nothing." she replied curtly.

"Audrey.."

She glared at him. "What?"

"Come on, what's going on? Don't tell me nothing."

Audrey tried to break free from Richard, but he held her, "Darling, please - talk to me." he begged.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Audrey pulled away from him and stormed off into the bedroom. Richard stood dumbfounded. They had had an amazing week, there had not been another cross word, and now on their last night something had switched. Richard realised what was happening. He followed her into the bedroom where she was packing her suitcase and he sat down on the bed.

"It's our last night." Richard said softly.

Audrey ignored him as she continued to move her belongings around to avoid the conversation with him.

"We have to say goodbye tomorrow. Unless...."

"Unless what?" she spun around to glare at him.

"Unless you want to stay and marry me."

Audrey turned back to her suitcase so Richard would not see her tears spilling over. He got up from the bed and stood behind her, putting his hands on her arms. "Come here." he comforted her as he pulled her into his arms. Audrey's arms went around his waist as she began to sob. Richard held her close and stroking her hair until her sobbing stopped. He drew back and looked in her eyes.

"I know you don’t want to leave." Richard started. Audrey looked at him. He was perfect - perfect for her. He understood her perfectly.

"You have all the time you need. This week has been perfect - more than I could have ever dreamed of. I'm more in love with you than ever. I want us to be together, but I'm not going to put pressure on you."

Audrey teared up again. She knew the hardest part of coming to stay with Richard was always going to be leaving him, but it was harder than she could have ever imagined. Richard walked them over to the bed, where they sat turned to one another.

"What can I do for you darling?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, really."

"Let's enjoy our last night, until we are together again."

Audrey nodded, although she was still having trouble speaking.

"Darling, there is no one else for me. No one. You tell me what you want, what you need, from me. I am here for you."

Audrey still could not speak, so she leaned in to kiss him. She never wanted to leave. Richard pulled her close as they kissed desperately to stay connected. Their clothes were quickly shed as Audrey straddled her naked body on Richard's and rubbed against him. Richard responded quickly, wanting this intimacy with Audrey. As she took his hardness in, he nibbled on her breast, and she rocked her hips to create the thrust they needed and he continued to swell in her. The intensity of their actions was more amplified than ever before and ecstasy consumed them. After their release passed, Audrey slumped against him and began to sob again.

Richard held her close and rocked her, "Darling, shhhh. It's okay." 

Audrey could not be consoled. She was upset about leaving and confused about her emotions, she was normally so calm and controlled.

"I don't want to go." she finally choked out and Richard's heart burst with happiness.

"Stay darling. Stay and marry me." he begged her.

"I can't." she sobbed and Richard just held her close and kissed her. He kissed her teary cheeks and her soft lips.

"Come back soon then. It will be something to look forward to." he suggested and she nodded.

That night they lay in bed, both unable to sleep after making love again. "Richard?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Why do you love me?" Audrey asked softly. Audrey knew that she had treated Richard horribly over the years, yet he continued to love her.

He smiled sexily at her, “You’re not like any other woman I’ve ever met. You make me laugh, you’re smart and determined, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met, I could look into your eyes forever, you aren’t intimidated or impressed by me - or anyone. You’ve never wanted me for my money. You make me feel every single emotion. You haven’t tried to change me. And there’s something else that is between us, I don’t have words to describe it. It’s more than an attraction, it’s a need. You make me feel things that no one else ever has and I doubt ever will.”

“I have treated you terribly at times, why don’t you hate me?”

“I could never hate you.”

Audrey smiled at him. “I love you Richard, darling.”

“Why do you love me?” He asked her back. 

“I love you because you’re different to any other man I have ever known. You have worked hard for what you have, you’re a fighter. You deserve your success. Through you I see the world differently. You’re kind, you make me laugh and you’re the only person I can cry in front of. I love how I feel when I’m with you, I never feel like this with anyone else. Even when I’m at my worst you still love me. I want to be with you. Now. Always. I feel it too, what you said about us. Is that crazy?”

“No. It’s perfect. Like you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They smiled at one another and Audrey turned to snuggle against him. Richard’s arms protectively went around her and they fell asleep. 

Morning arrived quickly. They stirred and woke up, the reality of the day crashing on them both. They made love slowly as if it would prolong the day and their eventual goodbye. 

Before they knew it, the driver arrived to take Audrey to the station. They stood in the foyer in each other’s arms, their final embrace and kiss started their heartbreak all over again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Time moved quickly after their week together. As anticipated the separation afterwards was difficult. Richard was able to keep busy with work but for Audrey she had to persevere with Marton’s hunting stories and she was more short tempered with him than she had ever been. 

Audrey would often think about Richard, remembering the touch of his hands and lips and how he made her feel. She yearned for his strong arms and to feel their bodies together. At times she felt her heart was tearing from being apart. 

Of a night in the bed they shared Richard felt Audrey’s absence even more. He ached to touch her again and feel her against him. He missed their long talks and cuddles on the lounge. He even longed for her disapproving glare as he put his feet up on the lounge, or acted in other uncouth ways. 

As time moved forward, their absence from each other’s lives was still pronounced but everyday life took over and the ache became bearable and expected. 

Audrey continued to read the papers, looking for any sliver of information about him. She had noticed that he was often pictured at social events, always with a different woman as his love life continued to be a point of speculation. According to the papers, he was a confirmed bachelor with no interest in relationships or indeed another marriage. 

This bought Audrey no end of relief. Until months later when she noticed that Richard had the same companion at two events. And then a third and a fourth. Mademoiselle Claudine Dutoitt. A French cosmetics business owner, who he had brokered a major deal with. 

Audrey could not stand it. Her mind continually alternated between anger at his betrayal and realisation that he was doing nothing wrong. He was a free man and Audrey could not expect him to wait around until she finally made a move for them. Eventually it got the better of her and she called him. 

“Richard DeVere.” his smooth business toned voice answered promptly. 

“It’s Audrey.”

Richard’s heart started beating wildly. He missed her so much and just hearing her voice made him excited. 

“It’s good to hear your voice. How are you?”

“Good thank you. And you?”

“Missing you more everyday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“It’s looks like you’ve not been short of company.” Audrey couldn’t help herself. She hated her jealousy but somehow could not contain it. 

“Are you jealous?”

“No!”

“Good, there’s no need to be. When are you coming to see me?”

“How’s next weekend?”

“Perfect. I will be counting down the minutes darling.”

They made the detailed arrangements and hung up. Richard smiled knowing his plan had worked. He thought all the woman would bring out Audrey’s jealous side and it did, now he was looking forward to being reunited with his love. 

...

Richard's driver picked Audrey up from the station again. In the penthouse, Richard was waiting after taking the afternoon off, and as soon as he heard the door open he jumped up to welcome her.

"Audrey - darling!" he called and when he saw her, he couldn't wipe the smile of his face. She looked spectacular. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had on a fashionable dress that he could not wait to take off.

Audrey smiled back at him, her heart warming as he looked so happy to see her. She ran into his arms and he swept her up and swung her around, holding her tightly. Audrey breathed in and could smell his spicy aftershave, the scent she associated with him and she felt herself relax being back in his arms. He placed her back so that she was standing, and held her face in his hands as he kissed her lips softly.

"Hi." she said with a coy smile.

"Hi yourself." he replied and kissed her softly again. This time his lips lingered for another kiss and then another as his tongue gently touched hers and he moved his hands to pull her closely to him again.

Audrey moved her hands under his jacket and around his waist enjoying their closeness. She responded tenderly to his kisses, her tongue touching his.

Richard kissed her forehead, he could smell her hair and the light scent of her perfume. He loved the familiarity of her.

Before they could get carried away, Richard held her hand and they put her case in their bedroom, where their pictures were still on his bedside table and then moved to the Drawing room and sat on the lounge. They were both eager to fulfil their sexual needs, but also wanting to enjoy every moment together and did not want to rush.

"It's good to see you." Richard said.

Audrey leaned into him to kiss him again. Even though she said that she was not jealous, she was. She was very jealous of the ladies who were in Richard's company. More than anything she wanted to know that no one would replace her as his true love. The more time he spent with them, the greater the opportunity the other woman would have to drive a wedge between her and Richard and she was not even around to stop it.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Of course! You know I hate us being apart."

"You still love me?" Audrey hated to ask, but seeing him in the company of other woman, and the same woman on multiple occasions had her feeling doubtful. She knew she sounded sulky and needy. Richard found it endearing. Audrey was normally so flippant about other woman, to know she was jealous was important to him - god knows he was jealous that Audrey was married to Marton. In fact, it was his jealousy that caused the breakup of their engagement.

"I will never stop." Richard reassured her and he leaned in to kiss her again. Audrey accepted his lips on hers hungrily. She wanted him, she wanted to posses him and for him to posses her as if they could make their mark physically on one another. Richard understood this change in tempo and met her needs hungrily. Audrey kissed down his neck as she undid his shirt and tie. He loved the feeling of her lips on the nape of his neck. His skin tingled as she kissed down his chest and stomach.

His arousal was strong and straining against his trousers. She undid his pants and freed his hard member. Richard's head rolled back as she took him into her mouth and he groaned in satisfaction. He had slept with other woman but noone compared to Audrey. No one even came close. He was so excited to be with her that he felt his orgasm building much too quickly. He pulled Audrey back up to kiss her lips as his hands undressed her and felt her soft, warm skin. He felt her respond to his touch.

Richard needed to taste her, he had waited so long and he never did this with anyone else. He now kissed down her body, he wanted to go to slowly, but he couldn't wait any longer and he brought his mouth to her clit, where he slowly stroked his tongue over it. Audrey moaned immediately, "Richard."

He continued knowing how much she enjoyed his giving her oral sex. His tongue circled her sweet spot now and he heard he breathing become uneven as her orgasm started. Audrey couldn't help it, Richard's strong warm tongue against her clit felt so good, she wanted more and more of him. The waves started slowly, but then became stronger until she couldn't control her body movements or breathing as Richard made her feel more intensity than ever before and she moaned his name loudly over and over again. She needed him inside her and he knew it. He moved so that he could enter her, which he did slowly, watching her face as he she felt the satisfaction of being joined with him. Her blue eyes met his and as they rode together they held their gaze. 

Richard could feel Audrey start to contract around him and he let go so that they could come together. They cried out each others names as they climaxed and Richard pulled Audrey into his arms, wanting to hold her. They kissed softly, after their intense love making. Audrey felt satisfied and snuggled against him, needing his comfort and affection now and Richard wanted to give it to her.

"Richard?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you sleep with those woman that you go out with?" Audrey hated to ask, but couldn't get it out of her mind.

Richard shifted uncomfortable. Of course he wasn't cheating on Audrey, they weren't technically together, but emotionally he knew he was cheating on her.

"Richard?" she looked at him for an answer that she already knew.

"Just one or two." he admitted.

"One or two?"

"Actually, three but only the once, and one of them I did sleep with a few times...."

"The french lady?"

"Yes. But it means nothing. Nothing. Only you have my heart."

Audrey nodded. She blinked away tears, knowing how silly it was. Richard was a free man, he owed her nothing.

"Darling come here." Richard pulled her close. He didn't want her to be upset. "I'm yours, you know that."

"Do you enjoy it more with them?"

"No! It's not the same, at all. The things we do, or I do with you, I don’t do them with anybody else. I know it might seem crude, but it’s more wham, bam, thank you ma’am. I never satisfy them like I try to satisfy you and no one else can make me feel the way that you do. At first I pretended it was you I was with, but no one compares to you. I can’t really explain it, the connection we have, how intense my feelings for you are or the way you make me feel. I've never asked you what it is like with Marton..."

Audrey understood, her connection with him was completely different. The things she did with Richard, she would never do with anyone else.

“I am different with you, I mean, I hardly ever sleep with Marton now and you know already that we have separate bedrooms. You can do what you want. You are a free man after all.”

“I know I’m a free man but Audrey it’s you that I want and it doesn’t matter how many woman I take as a date, or have my photo taken with, that will never change. I can promise you.”

“What about the French lady?”

“Just business.”

“But you’ve slept with her.”

“She has a married lover in France. We’re not in a relationship. You know what French woman are like.”

Audrey didn’t answer, instead she kissed his lips. She didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It did drive her crazy with jealousy. As she had so many times before, Audrey wished they had never broken up. It would have been almost 9 years since they first met and their lives changed forever. 

.....

Saturday started with a sleep in and leisurely love making. They were so content to be in one another’s company Audrey even agreed for Richard to bring them breakfast in bed, even though she never allowed it when they lived together. They sipped tea and ate toast while they talked about the rest of their weekend. Audrey was happy to stay in the flat and just be with Richard. 

Richard wanted to take her out for dinner and dancing but Audrey was worried about getting their photo taken and persuaded him that a weekend in was a better plan. They compromised with dressing up for take away and dancing in their Drawing Room. 

By mid morning Audrey could no longer tolerate their laying about and ordered Richard to have a shower with her and get dressed. He certainly didn’t mind their showering together, he especially loved seeing Audrey with wet hair. 

They kissed under the stream of the hot water, their bodies pressed against each other. Richard’s cock became hard against her stomach and Audrey teased, “You’re insatiable Mr DeVere.”

“Only for you darling.” and he lifted her and pressed her against the shower wall so that Audrey could wrap her legs around him. His extended tip teased her entrance. 

As their kissing intensified Audrey felt herself rocking against him, trying to increase his hardness in her and he responded eagerly driving into her again and again. It took her breath away and she cried out at the sensation it gave her. Richard groaned hearing his affects on her and being more turned on every second. They couldn’t break their kiss as they reached fulfillment through his violent thrusts, as if neither could get enough of the other. 

Finally as Richard felt Audrey’s wet walls spasming around he him he let himself go, calling her name again and again. 

“That was intense.” he said with a smile, Audrey still in his arms against the wall and he still inside her.

“Yes.” she replied, returning his smile.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you?” he asked now thinking back to how intense his movement was.

“No darling. I wanted to feel every bit of you, it felt so good.” she kissed him again, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

He gently eased her down and they finished their shower giggling at soaping the other and rinsing off. After they turned the water off and were leaving the shower, Richard grabbed Audrey’s hand to pull her back in and kiss her again, their naked, wet bodies against each other. 

“Don’t ever forget how much I love you Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. That you are the only woman for me.” Their eyes were connected intensely and he kissed her again. 

.....

Richard has returned many of their pictures together around the penthouse. In the informal lounge Audrey picked up and looked at the one of them on the ski slopes in Switzerland. She laughed as she remembered their weekend there. 

“What are you laughing at?” Richard asked as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. 

“Us, in Switzerland.” Audrey showed him the picture and walked to sit next to him on the lounge, still holding the frame. 

“That was a fun trip.” she laughed again as she thought about it. Audrey loved skiing and has been going since she was a child. Richard had told her that he was also a skier, but when they got to the slopes some work came up that was urgent for him to attend to, so Audrey skied alone. 

On the third day in a row of this happening, Audrey became annoyed and accused him of putting work before their time together. Audrey seldom complained about the amount of time he spent working, she knew how important his business was to him and was more than supportive. 

She raced around the ski slopes, her temper with him fading as she embraced the fresh air, blue skies and clean snow. She came to the end of her run and something caught her eye. It was Richard on the children’s slopes being instructed. Audrey laughed out loud as she could clearly see that he was no skier. He had not been working, but learning to ski. 

Audrey watched for a while, admiring her handsome fiancé in his tight ski gear, snug against his strong, lean body. He definitely needed help. She couldn’t hold back any longer and skied down to him. 

“Darling.” she called. 

Richard looked up, embarrassed as he realised his secret had been found out. For the first time he was speechless. 

“Darling, why didn’t you tell me?” Audrey asked with a smile. 

Richard just shrugged as he looked at her. Her eyes were kind, even though she had an amused smile. She skied so that she was standing between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist. He had to bend down to kiss her as without heels, or being able to stand on her toes, Richard’s height was more evident. 

“I would love to be your instructor.” she whispered into his ear. “And if you’re a good student, you might even get a reward.”

Richard has to control his body not to physically respond, he wanted to take her right there on the snow. Instead, he kissed her again. 

“What if I’m not a good student?” he teased her. 

“Well, naughty boys do need to be punished.” she teased him as she moved back. 

“Come on darling,” she said, “come with me.”

Audrey took him to some other slopes and they worked on his technique through the morning. He rapidly improved and she could see Richard’s pride in mastering in the basics and getting some good basic runs in. 

Until he crashed. He crashed right into her. He was not going too fast but they toppled over into the snow arms and legs and skis going everywhere. Richard braced himself for a lecture but to his surprise Audrey laughed. She laughed so hard that he joined in and they were immobilised by their laughter until Audrey had to stop laughing as it was hurting her stomach. 

She untangled herself and kissed him. “Let’s work on your stopping after lunch.”

“I thought we could have indoor time after lunch.” he suggested but Audrey quickly put a stop to that. Skiing time was precious and he had to learn. 

The rest of the week they spent together and with Audrey’s instruction and guidance he became quite a good skier and they could take on more difficult slopes. They were exhausted at the end of each day and would crawl into bed with the best intentions of making love but their sore and tired bodies meant that most nights they quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms before they even started their fore play. 

“That was a great trip.” Richard recalled looking at the photo. “I thought you would be so embarrassed by me not being able to ski. But you weren’t. You were wonderful.” 

Audrey smiled at him. “I don’t think I have ever laughed as hard as I did when you crashed into me.”

Richard laughed at the memory. “No, me either. I was really waiting for a tongue lashing and when you laughed I was in shock and then I just joined in.”

Audrey laughed with him and leaned in to kiss him. Again she wondered, how could it have gone so wrong when they were so right for each other. 

...

It was Sunday morning, their last full day together before Audrey left the next morning and it was tense as they knew their time together was quickly passing. The phone rang and Richard answered. Audrey notice his tone change and then told the caller to hold while he moved to the study. He kissed Audrey and promised to only be a moment. 

Audrey was a little confused by both his tone and his wanting to take the call away from her. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the receiver to listen to the call. 

“I’m sorry Claudine, but I told you I can’t make it today.”

“Why?” demanded the female with the strong French accent. 

“I’m busy.”

“With who?”

“No one, I just have things I need to do.”

“Without me?” Audrey could hear the pout. 

“Come on Claudine. I need to go. I will see you see you next week.”

Audrey put the receiver down as she played the conversation over in her mind. She was seething with jealousy and hurt at Richard’s betrayal. When he returned to the bed Audrey tried to look and sound calm as she asked, “Anyone important?”

Richard leaned over and kissed her and replied, “No, just work.”

Audrey’s eyes narrowed and she pushed him back. He looked at her with surprise, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I cannot believe it! I get sucked in to believing that you love me, only to hear that I am no one to you!”

“Don’t be silly -“

“I’m not being silly! You did this to me once before and I let myself forgive you, well not again. If I am no one to you then I will be no one!!” 

Audrey jumped out of the bed and started throwing her clothes into her suitcase. 

“You know you’re not no one to me! What do you want me to say? I can’t please you!”

“I don’t know but to act as if I don’t even exist!? I’m leaving and this time Richard I’m not coming back!”

Audrey now packed and changed stormed out of the bedroom. Richard followed her wanting to change her mind but Audrey was set as stone and refused to budge. She would not look at him as she waited in the entry for Richard’s driver to take her to the station and did not say goodbye to him when she left. 

It was the worst way to leave, even worse than when they felt they were being wretched apart. As Audrey reflected she knew that she had over reacted but she wasn’t prepared to admit that she was wrong. For Richard, he wished he had not picked up the phone that morning and that the argument had not occurred in the first place. 

He was sure Audrey would call and make amends but her stubborn nature prevailed and he did not hear from her. His own stubbornness set in and he refused to budge first. The months passed and a year after the afternoon of the argument, Richard finally succumbed to Claudine’s charms and agreed to their engagement. 

...

**_CAVENISH KING FINDS HIS NEXT QUEEN_ **

_Richard DeVere, head of Cavendish Foods, has officially been taken off London’s most eligible bachelor list with his engagement to the very beautiful, French Claudine Dutoitt._

_The rumors of their romance were confirmed with the engagement announcement. This is the second marriage for DeVere, 31, and the first for Mademoiselle Dutoitt, 35._

Tears streamed down Audrey’s face. Her anger with Richard had faded, although she refused to make the first move. She has been waiting for him to reach out and she was going to apologise. After reading the article she was relieved that she hasn’t made a fool of herself. 

Despite the heartache of the previous year, nothing compared to the feeling in Audrey’s stomach after reading this news. Even Marton noticed her misery and felt compelled to ask if she was alright. 

“Of course I am!” she snapped, although she was touched that he asked. 

Try as she might the feeling couldn’t lift. Even weeks later Audrey was short to everyone and her world crashed when her parents both caught pneumonia and passed away within days of each other. Audrey’s mind moved from Richard as she mourned for her parents and organised their funerals and affairs. 

Audrey received the sympathy flowers from Richard and when she saw him after her parents funeral her heart still turned. As angry and hurt as she was, she desperately wanted to just be held in his arms. 

Richard observed her. Audrey was as beautiful as ever. Even in her mourning clothes she still carried herself elegantly. When he saw her on her own he approached her. 

“Audrey, I’m so sorry.” he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

Audrey just nodded at him, her insides twisting with nerves. She couldn’t meet his eyes for fear of crying, he had been her only safe place and now that too was gone. 

“Can we talk in private?” he asked softly. 

Audrey nodded again and they slipped out on to the terrace and started to walk. 

“I’m sorry how our last weekend ended. I feel terrible.” Richard began. 

“That’s okay. I know I was unrealistic.” Audrey conceded. 

“I wish we hadn’t fought like that.”

Audrey could feel her tears welling as they walked over the creek bridge and she didn’t reply. They continued their walk in silence and soon they were at Peregrine's Folley. 

“I remember when you showed me this, when I made a surprise visit with your uncle. You told me our first time together was your first time, that it was special.”

Audrey laughed, “I was mortified. You were meant to be my secret one weekend stand and you found me.”

“I’ve always wanted you. I fell in love with you the minute I first saw you.” Richard said softly. 

“And this is where you proposed to me.”

Audrey looked at him. He had tears now. 

“What happened?” she asked him. 

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t love me anymore?”

“That’s not true. I love you more than ever. Try as I might to forget you, to get over you, I just can’t.”

“Is that why you’re getting married again when you said you wouldn’t?”

There, she had finally said it. 

“I figured there’s no chance for us. Claudine knows. I didn’t want the lies.”

“Knows what?”

“Knows that I’m in love with a woman that I can never have. She hates it, but I can’t pretend anymore. That’s the deal. I’ll marry her as long as she accepts that.”

“Oh......do you love her?”

“Not like I love you.”

Audrey felt her eyes fill with tears again. She looked at Richard and met his gaze. From there, instinct took over he pulled her into his arms, their mouths met, hungry for one another after so much time apart. There was nothing romantic about their desire for one another or their need for closeness. 

Richard sat down on the bench seat as Audrey pulled his trousers and pants down. She needed him as desperately as he needed her. His hands went up her dress as he pulled down her pants and stockings and he bought her to straddle him. Their mouths stayed connected, as if they could not be apart for even a second. 

As Audrey took his hard arousal in wet depths she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him filling her. Richard called her name and their abandon for one another was as reckless as it was deeply satisfying. Their hips moved against one another to get the maximum penetration and thrust as if their life depended on it. 

It did not take long for Audrey to feel the first waves of her orgasm flood over her but Richard wanted to give her more and he held himself back until her second organism hit and her pulsing around him was so strong he couldn’t hold back another second, calling her name over and over as his own orgasm pulse through him. 

They slumped against one another exhausted from the physical and emotional exertion that they had just experienced.

“I just want to hold you.” Richard murmured into Audrey’s ear. 

“Hold me, just for a minute.” Audrey replied as she started to sob. 

“Shh darling it’s alright.” Richard tried to sooth her. 

“No, I was horrible to you, and too proud to apologize and now you’re getting married again. When will it ever be right for us? When I need you most I can’t have you.”

“I’m always here for you, you can have me whenever you want me. I love you, I always have and I always will.”

“Oh Richard.” 

Richard held her close and tried to comfort her. 

“It’s alright darling. Do you want me to leave Claudine? I will.”

“No! I don’t know. It’s so unfair. I wish we never broke up, that was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“It was my fault. I should have come after you. I was a fool.”

“We both were.”

Audrey had calmed down now and they organized themselves to walk back to the manor. They held hands while they were out of anyone’s sight but let go when they knew they were coming into view. 

Just before then Richard had pulled Audrey into his arms for a last kiss and embrace before they had to part again. 

“I’ll go now. But tell me when you need me. I’ll be here. I love you.”

Audrey nodded. “I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey swallowed. She had been sick every morning for the last two weeks. Her period was late and she knew what this meant, she had been here before. It was over two months since she had seen Richard and they had not contacted each other in that time. 

Audrey thought about him all the time. She missed him so much she felt like she was physically aching for him. Every time she went to the toilet and saw her period had still not arrived or vomited, or felt nauseous, Audrey was reminded of their encounter after her parents funeral. She knew that she was pregnant with his child and she didn’t know what to do about it. 

As she rinsed her mouth Audrey heard a crash in the bedroom. She went to see what had happened and Marton was on the floor clutching his chest. 

“Marton!” Audrey cried. But he couldn’t speak and Audrey yelled out to Brabinger who called an ambulance. Audrey didn’t know what to do so she held his hand and prayed that he would be alright. 

The ambulance attendants moved her out of the way as they worked on Marton and placed him on the stretcher then sped him out of the manor and to the hospital. Audrey felt guilty, as if a a terrible form of karma had occurred for wishing that she was free from him. 

Audrey ran to her car and rushed to the hospital. She waited in the ER for news about Marton and as a sullen looking doctor approached, Audrey knew the news wasn’t good. 

“Mrs fforbes-Hamilton?”

“Yes. What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry, your husband suffered a massive heart attack.”

“But he’s only 35!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We couldn’t help him.”

“Marton’s dead?”

“Yes, I’m sorry ma’am.”

Audrey sunk into the waiting room chair. She couldn’t cry, she could barely comprehend what was happening. The doctor offered her some medication for the shock but Audrey refused, she needed a clear head and to protect her baby. 

  
...

Richard felt his stomach drop as he read the death notice of Marton fforbes-Hamilton. Claudine noticed his face turn white and asked him if he was alright, but he was preoccupied by the shock and she had to repeat her question of concern.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." he snapped.

Claudine looked at him crossly, "No Richard, I think not. I see your face. What is it?"

Richard looked up at her. She was a much better spouse than he was and he wondered again why he agreed to marry her. He was already experiencing the same feelings of guilt and frustration that he had with Judy, he already knew the marriage was a mistake. 

"It's Marton fforbes-Hamilton, he died."

Claudine looked confused. She knew the name fforbes-Hamilton, it was etched it her brain as the surname of Richard's great love. She knew that Audrey's parents had passed away recently and Richard went to the funeral. She wondered if Marton might be a brother.

"Who is that?"

"Audrey's husband."

"Oh." 

Claudine felt her chest tighten as the implications of this started to enter her mind. Audrey would now be free. Richard had made no secret of his love for Audrey, the large section of his heart that she possessed. It was only early days in their marriage and Claudine already realised that her hope of being able to change Richard's love for Audrey was futile. Richard was a charming and handsome man, he was very kind and generous, but he was distant and nothing Claudine did or tried had been able to close the gap, instead the more she tried, the greater the distance became.

Richard's mind was ticking over. He desperately wanted to call Audrey. Their tryst at her parent's funeral had occupied his thoughts since then. Richard wondered how Audrey was feeling, if she needed him, or wanted him, but he didn't feel comfortable that he could call her, instead he would arrange flowers and a card and he would go to the funeral which was in the coming days. He needed her to know that he was there for her.

He had Rita organise the flowers, but he purchased the card and wrote in it:

Dear Audrey,

Thinking of you and I'm here for you as you need me.

Forever,  
Richard.

He thought it was general enough that if someone else saw it, it would not cause any question or embarrassment, but personal enough for Audrey to get his message. He wanted her, he wanted them to be together unrestrained by other relationships. Audrey already knew where he stood, he just needed to know what she wanted from him. The funeral would not be the place for that, but hopefully they could talk soon after.

The next week passed in a blur of funeral planning and condolence visitors. Audrey hardly had time to think of anything as she navigated through this. Her mind had even rested from thinking about Richard, although her period had not come and she was still having morning sickness. Audrey received his flowers and card so she knew that he had read the death notice. 

On the morning of Marton’s funeral Audrey dressed in black, her body had not changed yet and for this she was grateful.

In proper tradition, Audrey was the last to arrive and as she walked into the church she immediately saw Richard sitting at the back. Their eyes connected and Audrey swallowed as she walked to the front. Through the service she forced her mind to concentrate on it and not wander off to think about Richard or how she would approach him. 

Richard drew in his breath when he saw her. Beautiful, elegant, classy and sexy as always, even at her husband’s funeral. She looked pale and Richard was worried, although he assumed it was her reaction to Marton’s passing after losing her parents so recently. 

He had felt Audrey’s absence like a great hole in his life. He missed her next to him in his bed, dancing before dinner, all the time - the penthouse seemed empty without her, even with Claudine there. He had been afraid to call her, unsure of how she would respond but there was no question that he would need to go to the funeral, although he didn’t know how Audrey would react, so he planned to keep his distance and let her come to him. 

And she did. After she had greeted most people she saw Richard standing back discreetly watching her. She walked over to him.

“Audrey, I’m so sorry.” he said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and hold her hand. He breathed in her familiar scent. 

“Thank you Richard.” she replied her eyes meeting his. 

“I just wanted to be here for you.” he murmured so no one could hear. “Nothing else.”

Audrey smiled solemnly at him and nodded. She knew what he was saying and she appreciated it. She squeezed his hand to show she understood before letting it go. 

He left soon after that. Audrey saw him slip away and, as usual, her heart go with him. It was then that she had tears and everyone assumed her emotions about her parents and Marton’s deaths had finally broken. 

The following week she finally had the courage to call Richard. He was delighted to hear from Audrey and was careful not to assume her intentions. His voice was warm and caring and Audrey felt herself melt as he asked how she was holding up. 

“Honestly, I’m fine.” He heard they strength in her voice. He had to admit, Audrey was strong.

“I’m here for you Audrey. Whatever you need. Just tell me, darling.”

“I was hoping you could come and see me?”

“Of course! Anytime. When?”

“Is tomorrow too soon?”

“Not at all. Audrey, I can’t wait to see you.”

She hung up and went for a walk. Her mind was occupied with how she would break the news of the baby to Richard and trying to understand what she wanted from him. Grantleigh was hers now. As Marton’s widow she had inherited it. If Richard did not want the child, she decided she would raise it as if it were Marton’s.

...

When Richard was taken into the drawing room by her faithful Brabinger he embraced her tightly like he never wanted to let go. She finally felt herself relax after the stress of the previous weeks, his presence and strength calming her. He felt her melt into him and he kissed the top of her head. 

They finally sat on the lounge and he kept one arm around her, the other went on her knee as if protecting her. Audrey placed her hands on his and played with his wedding band. She felt nervous now that the time to tell him was here. 

“You’re married.” she said. 

“Yes.”

“Did you mean what you said? About leaving your wife?”

“Of course. If you want me darling, I’m yours.”

Audrey nodded, “Yes, yes I do want you. But there’s something you need to know.”

Richard had no idea where this was going. He certainly was not prepared for what Audrey had come to tell him. 

“Richard, there’s no easy way to say this.” 

Richard swallowed as he prepared for the worst. He could see how nervous Audrey was and his mind was completely blank about what catastrophe was about to befall them that would keep them apart now. 

“I’m pregnant, with your baby.” The words didn’t seem to register and when he didn’t respond Audrey rushed on, “If you don’t want it, that’s okay I will tell everyone that it’s Marton’s.”

Richard let the words sink in. Audrey was having his baby - they had a second chance! A smile transformed his face. 

“Oh Audrey!” he was speechless and grabbed her in a tight embrace as he nuzzled his head in her shoulder nook to wipe his tears. He leaned back to look at her. “Oh darling! This is the best news I’ve ever had!”

Audrey smiled with relief and finally her own tears of joy were able to be released. Richard wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset with him. “Audrey, what’s wrong? You don’t want it?”

“I’m just so happy, we have another chance.” She said between sobs. Richard pulled her in again. Finally he was getting what he had dreamed of for so long!

“Oh darling, so am I!” he told her. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Finally we will be together and soon we’ll be a family. I have dreamed of this for so long darling!”

Their lips joined in a tender kiss. Finally they would be together, it was almost too good to be true! Richard pulled a ring box out and opened it. It was Audrey’s engagement ring. 

“When you’re ready, and you think it’s the right time, I want you to have this to wear. If you want a new one then we will get it, whatever you want.”

Audrey smiled. She loved that ring. “I want this one. But I think before I wear it you should talk to your wife.”

“I’ll call her now.” 

Richard went to stand and Audrey pulled him back down, “Darling, not over the phone. You need to speak to her.”

“Alright.” He hugged Audrey close and playfully kissed her face and neck. She giggled and enjoyed the affection. 

“Richard, will you be able to live here with me - it’s such a commute.”

“Of course. I can relocate my office to here and then just go in a couple of days a week.”

Audrey smiled and kissed him. Their life together was finally going to start. 

.....

Within the week Richard has spoken to Claudine, commenced divorce proceedings and relocated his office to the manor. There was still things to do but for the most part they were settled and so happy to be back together. 

As usual, anything to do with Richard was news and this was more exciting than normal with the press quick to report on the rumors. 

_**CAVENDISH KING MOVES OUT** _

_Richard DeVere, founder and CEO of Cavendish Foods, is rumored to have left his second wife, Claudine Dutoitt for former fiancé Audrey fforbes-Hamilton._

_Sources close to the millionaire say that following the passing of Mrs fforbes-Hamilton’s husband, DeVere was quick to console his former fiancé who he ‘never got over.’ In fact sources close to DeVere’s first wife Judy DeVere also cited his feelings for Mrs fforbes-Hamilton as the reason for their marriage break up._

_DeVere has apparently moved to the fforbes-Hamilton estate Grantleigh Manor and is working from there._

The article featured their original engagement picture as well as pictures of Richard and Judy and Richard and Claudine. Audrey didn’t particularly like the gutter press but wasn’t that upset about the article outing them. 

She loved living with Richard again, and having him work from there was even better. Although she tried not to disturb him it was nice to know that he was close by and in between calls he would often find her for a quick kiss and cuddle and they were known to take lunch times in their bedroom. 

Audrey was busy planning their wedding before she showed too much, hoping that Richard’s divorce would come through. Her belly had only just started to pop out. It was to be a very small wedding on the estate with only a handful of guests. 

One morning they woke up as normal, Richard was very protective of Audrey, even more so because of her previous miscarriage. They made love slowly and sweetly. 

Richard went to work in London that day and Audrey went for her morning ride. She was 16 weeks pregnant now and everything was going well. She had made it past 9 weeks and felt a sense of relief. 

Audrey had just returned to the stables when she felt the stabbing cramps that she felt with her first miscarriage. It was all she could do to remain standing. After taking some deep breaths she managed to get back to the house. In the bathroom she saw spots of blood on her pants and she started to cry. Surely, it couldn’t happen again?

She took a shower and more blood fell from her. Audrey knew this was an ominous sign and with her cramping worsening, got out and dressed and asked Brabinger to call the doctor and Richard asking them both to come as soon as possible. 

Dr Walker came quickly and confirmed Audrey’s worst fear - she was having a miscarriage and nothing could be done. He recommended that she see her obstetrician for a dilation and curettage within the next week. 

Richard rushed back to Grantleigh but the commute meant that Dr Walker was gone before he arrived home. He ran up into their bedroom and found Audrey sobbing in bed. 

“Darling!” he went to their bed and held her in his arms. He didn’t need to be told, he knew their baby was gone and his own tears fell down his cheeks. 

They stayed this way for a long time. Richard stroked her hair and kissed her head and tried to whisper calming words. He knew their last miscarriage was the catalyst for other behavior that lead to their break up and was determined that it would not happen again.

“I’m here for you, darling.” He whispered. 

Audrey could not speak, so Richard organized some tea and sherry for her. She sipped the tea and then the sherry and calmed down. 

“I failed us, I wanted this baby so badly and I couldn’t carry it. I’ve let you down.” she finally cried. 

“No, no you didn’t let me down.” he reassured her. “Audrey, I am complete with you. We will be okay darling. We can get through this, I just want to be with you. That is the most important thing to me. To be here for you and with you.”

Audrey felt slightly better and fell asleep in his arms, emotionally and physically exhausted. Richard cradled her in his arms. His beautiful fiancé, finally they were on the right track and life had to throw this at them. It wasn’t fair.

He lay her down on her pillow and kissed her. She hardly stirred. Richard had a quick shower, put on some comfortable clothes and organized some light supper for them in their bedroom. He went back to bed and put his arms around her. She stirred as she maneuvered against him, feeling safe and secure and stayed this way for over an hour. 

When she woke she could feel herself against Richard’s strong and safe body. Audrey turned to look at him. 

“Hi.” she said as their eyes met. 

“Hi.” he tucked her hair behind her ear and studied her face. 

For once, Audrey didn’t know what to say. She just moved to snuggle against him. “I love you.” she whispered. 

“I love you darling. I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry that you have had to go through this again. I’m here for you darling. I want to be your rock.”

“You are my rock.”

“I don’t want to say the wrong thing, so forgive if I do. You’re being alright is the most important thing to me. Okay?”

“Okay. Richard - I think we need to move our wedding.” Audrey murmured. 

Richard was dying to ask why but instead told her, “That’s okay darling.”

“It’s just, I might still be bleeding. I don’t want to get married with this still happening.” Audrey told him and he was glad he had not asked. 

“It’s okay.”

Audrey smiled sadly at him. “You’re perfect.” Then she began to cry, “I let you down again!”

“No, no you didn’t! Audrey - I want you. That’s all that matters to me.”

“I wanted your baby. I wanted to make up for last time.”

“Shh. It’s okay. You are everything to me. Baby or no baby. There’s nothing to make up. We have each other and that is more than enough.”

They picked at their supper, not really in the mood to eat and then snuggled again as Audrey slept some more. Richard called his mother to tell her the sad news and she wanted to come and look after Audrey but Richard managed to hold her back for a few days. 

The next morning Audrey studied Richard when she woke before him. Their first baby would have been 5 already if it had been born. So cruel was fate to deny them again the chance to be parents. He was such a good man, she wondered what she would have done without him. All these years, even when she was married to Marton, her love for Richard and sense that they would be together again was a constant source of strength and comfort for her. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Morning.” he smiled. 

Richard was not really a morning person, unlike Audrey and she smiled at him. “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Still sore. I would like a walk though. Will you come with me?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll shower first.”

Richard would normally offer to shower with her but he knew she needed this time alone and kissed her. After Audrey had showered they walked slowly around the estate. As always they ended up at Peregrine's Folley and they sat in the shelter. 

They held hands and Audrey leaned against him. “Do you think we’re being deliberately tested? Finally we are together and now this.”

Richard nodded, “I wondered the same. But we can do this darling. We can get through it and be stronger than ever.”

Audrey just nodded. She was tired from the walk and wanted to go back to the manor to rest. They walked back holding hands. Audrey went straight back to bed to rest and Richard went to make some work calls and arrange some things for Audrey. 

When he went to their bedroom Audrey was still dozing. He took the opportunity to watch her. She looked so peaceful. She was only 25 but so much had happened in her life, she was mature beyond her years. So much heartache for one so young having lost 2 babies, her parents and her husband. He couldn’t wait to make her his wife finally. 

....

A few days later Richard drove Audrey to London for her surgery. She had not done this after the first miscarriage and the obstetrician thought this could help for future pregnancies to be carried to full term. When the surgery was over and she was still unconscious from the anesthesia Richard sat by her bed and held her hand, his head resting on her arm. 

Audrey woke and saw him. She cupped her hand around his face and lifted it up. She smiled at him and he looked relieved that she was okay. “Marry me.” Audrey whispered to him. 

Richard smiled and moved forward to kiss her gently. His heart swelled. He had pursued her for so long, to hear Audrey say those words made him so happy it bought tears. “As soon as we can.” 

He pulled her engagement ring out of his pocket where he had held it for the surgery, and slid it into her finger. 

Audrey smiled dreamily at him. 

“How do you feel?” he asked. 

“I’m okay.”

“The doctor said it all went well. But you should be sore for a few days.”

....

She was able to go home that afternoon and Mrs Poo went with them. She was not going to be put off by Richard any longer. Her energy was uplifting and when they got to the manor Mrs Poo took over. Audrey didn’t mind, it was nice to have a rest from the responsibility while she recovered. 

Richard continued to stay close and Audrey loved having him near her. She found comfort in his presence, even in their long periods of silence. When in the same room they were always physically connected, even if it was just their feet touching. 

The day that they were meant to get married came around. Audrey had stopped bleeding and felt back to normal. They went on their daily walk and at Peregrine's Folley Audrey saw that Ned had planted 2 new trees at the entrance to the shelter. 

“Why did he do that?” she wondered aloud. 

“I asked him to.” Richard answered. “There for our babies. We can watch them grow.”

Audrey’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh darling. That’s perfect.”

Richard pulled her in as they both shed a tear. “I wanted it to be here, it’s such a special place for us. It’s where I proposed and where we made our second baby.”

Audrey nodded, “It’s also where I told you that you took my virginity.”

“You’ve had my heart since that first night. There’s never been anyone else for me.” 

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck, “Let’s go back darling.”

“Are you tired?” Richard asked concerned. 

“No, but let’s go to bed anyway.” Audrey said suggestively. 

Richard kissed her, “Are you sure?”

Audrey nodded, “Very.” she smiled and they kissed passionately in anticipation of what was coming. 

Back at the manor they practically ran to their bedroom. They locked the door behind them as they kissed. Richard was so full of desire that he had to deliberately restrain himself. He was still not sure if it would hurt Audrey and he wanted to be gentle and slow. 

He slowly undressed her, kissing her body as he did. It had been over a month since they made love the morning of the miscarriage. Audrey moaned with her own desire as his kisses created tingles on her skin. She knew he loved to go down on her and he slowly made his way here. When his tongue stroked her clit she sighed with pleasure. He made her feel so good. He didn’t stop until she had orgasmed and was so wet and pulsing for him that she had to beg him to enter her. 

Richard was hesitant as he didn’t want to hurt her, after not being active his arousal was harder and bigger than normal and as he pressed it against her wet entrance she moaned with need for more. He slowly slid into her and heard her breath change. “Is it ok darling?”

“Yes, keep going. I need you.”

Richard continued to move slowly into her, making sure she was not in pain. His thrusts were gentle until he heard Audrey whisper, “More darling.” And he could not contain his desire any longer and he went harder and faster until he lost control and came when he heard Audrey reach hers. 

They lay in each other’s arms. “Are you sure that I didn’t hurt you?” Richard asked her. 

“It was a bit uncomfortable - it reminded me of our first time.” She paused. “It’s like we have a new start and I don’t want to ruin it this time.”

“We won’t. I promise. I have lost you too many times and I won’t again. My pride will not get in the way again. I know what’s important and what I need in my life and it’s you.”

“Oh Richard. I feel the same. Nothing is more important than us being together. ”

"Do you know if we married when we originally planned, we would have been married 5 years already?" Richard asked her.

Audrey nodded, "So much has happened since then. I feel like our time apart has made us stronger. I do regret the time we missed, the people we hurt but we can't turn back time now."

"Darling, I wish we could. I'm a better man because of you."

Audrey smiled at him. "We are both better people because of each other. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to follow my feelings, no matter what other people thought. You have taught me so much, I really didn't know very much about life outside of Grantleigh and the time we spent together in the city really helped change my perceptions of the world."

"I loved that time together. I wish that we could have been stronger, I wish that I had have been stronger. I let my pride get in the way and I lost you."

"We learned from it though darling, it won't happen again."

"Definitely not." Richard kissed Audrey on the nose.

....

_**DEVERE MARRIES THE ‘LOVE OF HIS LIFE’** _

_Millionaire businessman Richard DeVere, 31, married ‘the love of his life’ Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, 25, over the weekend. It was the third marriage for Mr DeVere and the second for Mrs DeVere, although they were previously engaged to one another prior to their first marriages._

_Mr DeVere says, “Audrey is the love of my life and marrying her is my dream come true.” It appears that despite their first engagement falling through the couple’s love for one another never died. It has previously been reported that Mr DeVere’s feelings for his former fiancé were the reason for his first and second divorces with sources close to his ex-wives both confirming that he could never love anyone the way loved her._

_His first wife, Judy DeVere claims that she asked him to leave after she realized that he still had feelings for his former fiancé, although they were not romantically involved through his marriage to her._

_His second wife, Claudine Dutoitt has said that Mr DeVere left her that moment he knew that Mrs fforbes-Hamilton wanted to reunite with him, after her first husband’s death of natural causes. "He didn't want anything to stand in the way of them being together again."_

_Richard and Audrey DeVere were married at Grantleigh Manor, which is the ancestral home of the fforbes-Hamilton’s which now belongs to Mrs DeVere. In recent months Mr DeVere has relocated his office to the estate and divides his time between there and his office in the city._

_The wedding was an intimate event, in contrast to their previous lavish celebrations, with only close family and friends in attendance. “Our wedding day was perfect and Audrey has made me the happiest man alive.” Mr DeVere has said._

Audrey read the article with mixed feelings, she did not like their previous marriages being written about but she did like the quotes from Richard and they did print a big picture from their wedding. 

“What’s that you reading darling?” Richard asked as his walked into the drawing room and kissed her. 

“Just the article about our wedding. I quote ‘DeVere marries the love of his life.’” Audrey smiled up at him. He came and sat next to her and kissed her again then nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. 

“You are the love of my life Mrs DeVere, the only one for me.” he said. 

Audrey thought back to their wedding day. It was perfect. Uncle Greville had given her away and when it was time to exchange vows they both teared up. Their first kiss as a married couple was soft and tender and that night was as passionate as their very first night together all those years ago. 

They honeymooned in Italy for two weeks and had only returned to Grantleigh the day before, with tanned skin and more in love if it was even possible. On the honeymoon in each other’s arms one night they spoke about their lost babies. Audrey confessed that she didn’t know if she could bare to go through another lost pregnancy and Richard held her and reassured her that he supported whatever decision she made.

As long as they were together that was all that mattered. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER - Set after Chapter 9, for those who enjoy the will they / won't they ever get together story  
> I didn't want to retrofit the rest of the story, so it does not fit in perfectly.....

Richard thought about Audrey and their connection at her parent’s funeral. His biggest regret would always be letting Audrey break their engagement and the time he spent with her made him miss her even more. He was preoccupied with his thoughts of her and when he stepped out on to the road he did not even see the car coming towards him. Everything went black. 

When he woke up he was in a hospital, surrounded by machines and with tubes coming out of him everywhere. A stunning redhead was holding his hand and crying. He coughed and she looked up. 

“Richard?” she asked with a heavy French accent. 

He was confused. Who was she?

She picked up his confusion and pressed the nurses button. 

“It’s me, Claudine.”

Richard shook his head. “Where’s Audrey?” he asked. 

Claudine’s eyes teared. “I’m your fiancé. Claudine darling.” she told him. 

“No - Audrey. Audrey fforbes-Hamilton is my fiancé. Where is she?”

The doctor came in. Claudine explained, “Doctor, he doesn’t know me. He’s asking for his ex-fiancé.”

“Ex?” Richard asked agitated. “Where’s Audrey. She will sort this out.”

The doctor stepped forward, “Mr DeVere, you were in an accident and it appears you have suffered some short term memory loss. It’s not uncommon.” He looked comfortingly at Claudine, “It should return in the near future. In the meantime we will monitor him and please try not to cause him any undue stress. Maybe this Audrey can help you?”

Claudine nodded. She did not want to ask Audrey for help, or to have Audrey anywhere near Richard. He was still in love with her and refused to take Audrey’s photos down, even though he was now engaged to her. But she knew she needed Audrey’s help so she left Richard with the nurses and looked in his diary for Audrey’s number. 

The butler answered the phone and when Audrey picked up the line she said frostily, “Audrey fforbes-Hamilton.”

“Mrs fforbes-Hamilton, you don’t know me - I’m

Richard DeVere’s fiancé - Claudine Dutoitt.” she didn’t wait for Audrey’s response. “Richard was hit by a car -“

“Oh my god - is he alright?” Audrey felt her heart drop as tears filled her eyes. 

“Sort of. He was in a coma for three days but he has come out now. But he has problems with his memory. He still thinks he is engaged to you.”

“Oh?” Audrey was lost for words. 

“Can you come and see him? Explain that you’re not? He keeps getting angry at me.”

“Of course. I’ll be there first thing in the morning.”

Audrey hung up. She hurried to her room to look at their pictures. Richard was never far from her thoughts. She drove to London straight away, there was no way she could sleep knowing Richard was in hospital recovering from an accident. 

At the hospital Audrey went straight to the ICU and at first they would not admit her into Richard’s room. Audrey demanded to speak to his doctor and explained to him Claudine’s call. The doctor agreed that Audrey could have unlimited access to his room and she went in. 

He was asleep, in his own pyjamas. He stirred at the noise of Audrey entering the room and his eyes opened. 

“Oh darling, thank god your here. You should hear what they’ve been trying to tell me.” he said smiling at his love. 

Her eyes filled with tears and she walked to his bed. She sat on it and held his hand. 

“Kiss me darling.” he asked her and Audrey leaned into him. Their lips connected softly, Richard’s tongue gently probing her lips open and touching hers. 

As Audrey sat back, Richard’s eyes narrowed. “Darling - when did you cut your hair?” 

Audrey felt her hair, it was now at her shoulders, when they were engaged it was longer. She smiled sadly. 

“Richard, darling.” she started. He was holding her hand and playing with her rings. He noticed he wedding and engagement rings and looked at her confused. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Darling, we broke up. I married Marton and you married Judy and then divorced. Now your engaged to Claudine.”

“No! There is no way that we could have broken up. I would never let that happen.” he replied. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I adore you darling. I would never let you go.” He began to sob. 

Tears sprung from Audrey’s eyes seeing his hurt, “Oh Richard, darling. We both regret it, but it’s the truth.”

“You stopped loving me?” he asked. 

“No, darling, never.” Audrey also had tears, even though she had thought she had exhausted them from their break up. “Both of our prides got in the way. We had an argument and wanted the other to apologise first, neither of us did. Time passed and we married other people. But we never stopped loving each other.”

Richard considered what Audrey was telling him as his tears continued. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Never would he let Audrey go, surely? He sobbed as he held on to Audrey’s hand and pulled her to him on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and cuddled into him. 

"So, we broke up - and married other people - but we still love each other?" he managed to ask, digesting what he had heard.

Audrey nodded. "What is the last thing you remember darling?" she asked him as she stroked his hair tenderly. 

"Well, I was on my way to work. It was a normal morning - we woke up, made love, showered and had breakfast and then I left for work." 

"And had there been any events or holidays, anything you can think of that we had done recently?"

"The other weekend we went to Scotland, it rained and we spent most of our time indoors. It was a fun weekend." he said suggestively as Audrey recalled that time. They both had a sudden giggle. They had wanted to spend more time outdoors exploring but the inclement weather had prevented them and they spent most of their time curled in front of the fire reading and making love. Audrey blushed at the thought of them naked in front of the fire, Richard had tried some new things that they both found very erotic. 

"I remember that weekend." Audrey said softly.

"How long after that did we break up?" he asked.

"About six months I think, maybe a little longer." Audrey said, "That was more than five years ago now."

"No!"

"Yes darling."

"How do we know that we still love each other?" he asked. 

"We've seen each other." she replied, "A few times."

"Only talked?" 

"Sometimes more."

"But you haven't left Marton?"

"No, it's complicated."

"And I married Judy?"

"Yes."

“Why did we break up?”

“We had a rough patch - I fell pregnant and then had a miscarriage. We couldn’t seem to find our way and we had an argument and both said things we didn’t mean. I left and waited for you to follow me and you waited for me to come back. Time passed and we didn’t budge. I didn’t see you again until we ran into each other on our honeymoons.”

Richard held her tightly and kissed her head. He knew Audrey would not lie to him about such things but it still was difficult for him to comprehend. “I wish that wasn’t true.”

They both cried as they held each other. Claudine walked into the room and saw them. She turned around as she thought about the sight of them together. Richard had been upfront with her about his feelings for Audrey. Audrey was number one in his heart and no one would ever come close. Claudine thought with time she would be able to change that but seeing them on the bed she saw why she would never win this battle. Audrey was clearly as in love with Richard as he was with her. 

There was something so intimate about the way they were holding one another, the ways their eyes looked at the other and how they talked. No one could penetrate that wall. She almost felt sorry for them being apart. But they were apart and Audrey was a married woman. Claudine decided to leave them, she wasn’t going to embarrass herself or them and besides she did not want to upset Richard in his current state. 

His doctor walked passed and saw her crying in the waiting area. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked with concern. He had not been informed about any changes in Mr DeVere and was worried he may have taken a turn for the worst. 

Claudine shook her head. “His ex-fiancé is with him now.” she choked out. 

The doctor nodded as he looked at Claudine. She was stunning, with her auburn hair and green eyes, she had that casual French sophistication that was so alluring. The doctor couldn’t imagine waking up next to this beauty and asking for someone else. He was curious to see the lady Mr DeVere wanted. 

“Was she able to set things straight?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask. I didn’t want to interrupt them.” Claudine continued to cry, “He loves her more than me. He has already told me this before. But I thought I could change his mind. Now, he doesn’t even want to know me.”

“Brain injuries are curious. He will come around, it just might take time.”

“I don’t know if we have the time.”

The doctor patted her shoulder, “I will go and see him now.”

.....

“Darling?” Richard murmured, Audrey still in his arms. 

“Mmmmm?” Audrey was snuggled in close. She was so relieved that he wasn’t dead or physically injured that holding him felt like a miracle, even if his brain was still impacted. 

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course.” she replied and Richard kissed her head. It felt so right being together despite the discomfort of the hospital bed. Nothing was more important to her at the moment than Richard and being there for him. 

They were interrupted by the entrance of the doctor. He saw them intertwined together on the bed and could understand why Claudine felt so uncomfortable, they certainly were in a world of their own. He could see that both had been crying, with puffy red eyes obvious. To compare the lady with Richard to Claudine, who was stunning, was unfair. She was attractive - long and slender - with piercing blue eyes. She was not as fashionable as Claudine but had an understated elegance. They did not quite seem to be an equal match and the doctor was intrigued. 

“Excuse me.” he said as he walked in. 

Audrey went to move off the bed and Richard held on to her tightly. The doctor put up his hand to tell her she could stay. 

“No need to move, yet. I’m just coming to check on Mr DeVere. How are you today?”

“Fine.” he said, unhappy at the interruption. “In fact, I’m hoping I can go home today. Audrey can take me.”

The doctor smiled. “Unfortunately not yet Me DeVere. With a brain injury we do need to monitor you a little more closely. By the end of the week we might be able to have you home though. I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Doctor Wilbur.”

Audrey looked at him as if she could assess his capability through observation. She nodded and replied, “Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. Pleased to meet you.”

Her voice was smooth and polished. “Pleased to meet you too.” he turned his attention back to Richard. “How is your memory today Mr DeVere?”

He looked agitated at the doctor. “The same, but having Audrey here is helping me.” 

“That’s good. Do we have an idea of the timing of your most recent memories?”

“Audrey thinks about five and a half years ago, is that right darling?”

“Yes darling, more or less.”

The doctor almost felt uncomfortable with their closeness, knowing that Mr DeVere was engaged to someone else and wondered if it was such a good idea to have asked Claudine to reach out to Audrey. 

“Okay, we will have a neurologist visit you today and wait for his advice. Do you have any questions for me?”

They both shook their heads eager for the doctor to leave them in privacy. 

“I will leave then. Mr DeVere, your fiancé is in the waiting area. Should I tell her to come in?”

Audrey shifted uncomfortably but Richard was determined to keep her away. “No, tell her she can go home. I need to spend this time with Audrey.”

“Darling, she is probably very worried about you. She might be able to help with more recent memories.” Audrey said gently. 

“No darling. I just need you at the moment.” he said. Richard had always been a man who knew and got what he wanted and this would be no exception. 

Audrey nodded as did the doctor. Claudine would not be seeing Richard. 

......

Soon after the doctor left a nurse came in and did ask Audrey to move off the bed, much to Richard’s annoyance. She took his vital signs and then told him she would bath him. Richard protested and when his eyes met Audrey’s they both knew that Audrey would be the one bathing him. The nurse was unhappy but they would not take no for an answer and she left them, closing the door to the private room behind her. 

Audrey slowly unbuttoned Richard’s pyjamas, his eyes on her intently, she removed his top and took the warm soapy washer to rub his chest, her breath catching as remembered the feeling of his chest against her skin. Richard sat up so she could wash his shoulders and back, his face near her neck which he kissed gently before nuzzling down to her breasts. 

“Darling.” Audrey laughed breathlessly. Her desire for him was building up, but the hospital was no place for their love making. 

“I remember your visits to my work, darling. The first time, on my desk. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

Audrey also felt her loins respond thinking about that occasion but she kept her strength. “Darling, let me wash you.” 

But he would not be dissuaded. “What about all those times in the shower? Oh darling, I need you.”

She laughed at him again as she placed his shirt back on, but left open. The next part would be trickier as she washed his manhood. She had put the washer down and was starting to undo his pants when he took her wrists gently and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately. His hands then moving down her body as she responded to his touch. 

She broke away, “Richard! I need to wash you.”

He looked sulky and when Audrey took his pants off to wash him she could see his velvety hardness. She took the warm washer and gently caressed it and he groaned. “More.” he whispered. 

Audrey loved seeing him so turned on and against her better judgement she continued to wash his erect member as his breath faltered. “Oh darling, please, please let me feel you.” he murmured. Audrey couldn’t help herself, she quickly took off her pants, moved the bathing water and hopped on him. As she took him in she realised how wet and turned on she was, his hardness engorging in her and she moaned at the sensation.

His hips moved urgently up to create more friction in her wet walls, he was groaning in satisfaction and moved his fingers to stroke her bud, creating even more ecstatic sensations for her. They moaned together, never being able to get enough of one another until Audrey felt herself shaking and Richard's thrusts became erratic and they both came. Normally the would snuggle, but Audrey quickly got off him and redressed and then kept washing him down. Richard reached for her hand and kissed it, "Darling I would wait five years again for that. You are so worth it."

Audrey smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "You won't have to wait five more years for the next time." she promised and he groaned in anticipation.

.......

Audrey stayed at the hospital, not wanting to leave Richard's side. The nurse offered a foldaway bed, but Richard insisted that they share his hospital bed and Audrey happily agreed. She changed into her pyjamas, and sat on the bed.

"Darling? Pyjamas?" he asked her.

"What?" Audrey asked looking confused.

"We never wear clothes to bed." 

"Darling, we are in the hospital, I will be wearing them."

"They're very sexy."

Audrey laughed, "No, they're not."

"They are. I can't wait to get my hands under them."

Richard turned on his side and pulled the sheet up for Audrey to lie next to him. Audrey lay on her back and looked up at Richard who was still on his side.

“I remember giving you this. I can still see you putting it on for the first time.” Richard put his fingers on the diamond tennis necklace. 

"I always think of you when I wear it..... I miss you." she said and he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and gentle, the opposite to their desperation hours earlier. His hand slipped under her pyjama shirt and covered her breast. It felt warm against her skin and it never ceased to amaze her that his touch still made her skin tingle. Her hand also slid under his shirt and rested on his chest.

"When did we see each other last?" he asked.

"Just recently. My parents died and you came to their funeral but before that it was about a year ago. You were just starting to see Claudine."

"What happened? Why did I get engaged to her?"

"I don't know why you got engaged. We haven't really spoken since that weekend."

"Why?"

"We had a fight."

"When did all this fighting start?"

Audrey laughed, "Too much emotion darling, I think. Not being able to be together drives us crazy."

"Lets just be together then."

“Oh darling it’s not that easy."

Richard kissed her again and lay into her, their bodies together.

"I want to remember, but I'm afraid." he whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of knowing why we broke up, of remembering being apart, of being apart. I can't imagine it." A tear rolled doing his cheek and Audrey brushed it away.

"Darling, I wish it wasn't true. But you have been so successful in your business, and we have seen each other and had some good times."

"Would you stay with me if I did remember?"

"If you did, you might not want me."

"Of course I would."

"No, I think you would want to be with Claudine. You told me you would never get married again, but you are getting married. You must love her."

"I don't think it's possible."

"You should spend time with her, it might help you." Audrey now had tears as she thought about leaving him with Claudine. 

“You don’t want me?” 

“Of course I do. But the right thing to do is to spend time with her. You might get your memory back faster. I can come back whenever you need me.” she placed her hand on his face, “I just want you to get your memory back, darling that’s all.”

Richard, placed his hand around her face, “Darling, I want to be with you." They kissed again and Audrey turned so that her back was against his chest. Richard's hand stayed over her breast, as if for comfort. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the days events and Audrey enjoyed the feeling of his breath against her neck. 

She thought about how tired she was fighting all the time. She was fighting her feelings for Richard, trying to push them away. She was fighting with Marton, easily frustrated with him for not being the man she wanted. Fighting to love her position at Grantleigh, knowing it was her parents wishes. Fighting with Richard, when really she wanted to surrender to him and pick up their life together, those free and easy days before it all went wrong and they broke up.

......

They kept their position all night and when Richard woke first he was delighted that being with Audrey had not been a dream. He also woke up with his complete memory and was overwhelmed that, despite their history and his recent engagement to Claudine, Audrey was here with him when he most needed her.

Audrey stirred and turned to face him, feeling his eyes on her.

"Good morning." he said with a smile. 

His eyes looked different and she studied his face. Richard has considered hiding his memory return to keep her with him longer. He should have known that Audrey knew him too well and would see through him. 

“I remember your parents funeral.” he said softly. “I remember our walk. I remember the end of our engagement. I remember everything.”

Audrey had tears of relief. “Oh darling.” They kissed. 

“I can’t believe you came and stayed with me.”

“Why?”

“I’ve treated you terribly. Our last weekend together and then getting engaged to Claudine when I told you I would never marry anyone but you. Despite it, you keep risking everything for me. I love you.”

“I love you too darling.” They kisses again. The nurse came in and glared at them and Audrey hopped out of the bed and went and changed while the nurse did her checks.

Audrey came back in and packed her bag and Richard beckoned her over to the bed. She sat on it and he held her hands. “Don’t go.”

“You need the time with Claudine. Without me.”

“No! I need you.”

Claudine walked in then. Her eyes narrowed and Audrey loved away from the bed.

“Yes I think you had better be going.” Claudine’s accent was as cool as it was strong. “Richard has his memory back now. He knows who his fiancé is.”

Audrey’s eyes narrowed, she was not someone who was intimidated easily. “You called me and I don’t take instruction from you.”

Richard jumped in, “Claudine, give us a moment please.”

Claudine looked haughty as she felt the sting of Richard choosing Audrey over her again. She turned on her heel and stormed out. 

“Oh dear. I seem to have caused an issue.” Audrey said without a hint of remorse. 

“Darling, come here.”

Audrey walked back over to the bed and held his hand. 

“Please stay.”

“No, you need to be with Claudine. I don’t like what she said, but she’s right. She is your fiancé and she should be with you.”

“I can’t let you go again darling. I adore you. Please.”

Audrey kissed him. “Thank you for coming to my parents funeral. It means the world to me. Right now you need to focus on recovering - not on me or Claudine. I adore you too darling.” she kissed him again and quickly grabbed her bag and left, passing Claudine without a word. 


End file.
